Kingdom Hearts Reversed: 358 3 Days
by Brooser
Summary: The third installment in my KH: Reversed series. Nobodies like Xurik, Roxas, and Axel were never meant to exist - but when mysteries surrounding the fifteenth member of the Organization begin to surface, will Xurik be able to find a reason to be?
1. Prologue: Why the Sun Sets Red

(( Welcome to **Kingdom Hearts Reversed: 358/3 Days**. If you haven't read the first two installments of the series, **Kingdom Hearts: Reversed** and **Kingdom Hearts: Reversed Memories**, I highly recommend you do so as many things in this story won't make sense otherwise. If you're still with me after reading the other two stories, then welcome! From the title, you've probably guessed that this story is to the Reversed series as 358/2 Days is to the real Kingdom Hearts series, and you're absolutely right.

As always, this will not be a carbon copy of 358/2 Days with Riku's Nobody replacing Roxas; while much will stay the same, many things will also be changed by the events in Kingdom Hearts: Reversed and Reversed Memories. History is like a domino effect -- one event sets off another and another, leading to an infinite chain of cause and effect that can alter the future completely.

That said, I now present **Kingdom Hearts Reversed: 358/3 Days**.))

* * *

**_Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free... until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist._**

* * *

"Roxas... are you really sure that you don't have a heart?"

Roxas peered at Axel curiously. The red-head always asked such strange questions... but then again, their conversations were part of why they were such good friends.

"I dunno. I can't... just look inside." The blond boy scrunched up his face in thought, staring out at the brilliant sunset pouring over the city. "But I figure... if there is something in there -- inside us -- then we'd feel it, wouldn't we?"

Axel laughed. "True enough." With that, he reached forward and handed Roxas a light-blue ice cream bar. Roxas took it with a grin.

"Hey, what about me?"

Roxas looked up and smiled brightly as a third boy joined them on the ledge of the clock tower. Xurik had short, dark grey hair -- although his bangs were a bit longer in the front, framing his face and stopping just before his brilliant green eyes. He smiled, then sat down next to Roxas.

"I didn't forget you, don't worry," Axel said, smirking and handing out a third sea-salt ice cream. Xurik took it gratefully, and all three began to eat.

"What about you, Xurik?" Roxas said after a minute, peering at him. "Do you think you have a heart?"

"Well... that's why we're here, isn't it?" Xurik said thoughtfully. "We wouldn't be in the Organization if we did."

"Yeah," Roxas said quietly. How _had_ they been chosen? The heart wasn't something someone _else_ could feel. Or maybe... it was just because they were Nobodies that kept them from feeling it. Just like how hearts were supposedly connected... their nothingness could also be connected. Maybe that was what separated them from the rest.

* * *

"You seek answers."

The boy looked up blankly, seeing the man in the hooded black robe but not really taking it in.

"I can give you purpose." The man held out a gloved hand. Brilliant, glowing letters appeared before him, spelling out a word. The boy read it -- SORA -- but it meant nothing to him. With a second wave of the hooded man's arm, the letters began to spin, swirling in a circle at a blinding speed and becoming illegible. He suddenly thrust his hand forward as a golden "X" appeared in the middle.

The boy stared up at the word. He read it aloud in monotone.

"...Roxas."

Within his hood, Roxas saw the man smile. "That is right-- the new you."

There was suddenly a brilliant flash of light behind the man. He turned, surprised, only to find that a second boy had appeared, seemingly unconscious. Within moments, the boy's eyes fluttered open. He sat up, staring around the clearing with disinterest.

"I see," the man said quietly. Roxas stared at the boy, still not understanding or caring where he was.

"Yes... I feel it within you," the robed man said quietly. He pressed a hand to the grey-haired boy's chest. "You are... they key we've been looking for."

Waving his hand, the man repeated the process with the second boy. Silvery letters spelling the word RIKU whirled wildly through the air, until an additional golden letter "X" formed another word.

"...Xurik." the second boy said quietly.

* * *

**_Day 255_**

"...Agrabah again? Didn't you just go there yesterday?" Xurik shook his head. "I went to Wonderland. Nothing really interesting, just Heartless duty."

"I wish I could," Roxas said with a sigh. "Maybe Saix will pair us up again soon. I keep getting stuck with Demyx, meaning I get to do all the work."

"Fun," Xurik said, smirking. "At least you can be serenaded while you do recon."

"Yeah, playing music is definitely the way to go unnoticed by the locals," Roxas said. The two laughed as Axel came around the corner.

"Hey lovebirds," Axel said with a smirk. "You're early."

"No, you're just late," Roxas said, flashing a grin. Axel waved a hand through the air, dismissing his suggestion. Xurik passed him an ice cream bar. The three ate silently for a moment before Roxas broke the silence.

"Today makes 255." Roxas said quietly.

"What's that about?" Axel asked.

"It's been that many days since me and Xurik first joined the Organization," Roxas said. Xurik peered at him, surprised.

"Has it really? Why do you know that?"

"He's got the number memorized, apparently," Axel said with a smirk.

"Hey, shut it," Roxas grinned. "I have to hang onto something, right? It's not like I have memories from before the Organization. Don't you remember? We acted like zombies."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Xurik said. "Heh. I barely remember."

"I do. That first week the two of you could barely form a sentence," Axel said thoughtfully. He gave Roxas a forceful pat on the back. "But come on, you're both still kind of zombies!"

"Oh, thanks!"

"So, boys," Axel said brightly. He pointed a thin finger at the setting sun. "Bet you don't know why the sun sets red." He waved his hand through the air, sweeping his arm across the horizon. "You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

"Like we asked!" Roxas jabbed Axel in the side with his elbow. "Know-it-all."

"That sounds kind of familiar," Xurik said quietly. Axel rolled his eyes, laying down on his back with his arms folded behind his head.

"Sure, pretty-boy. Stop trying to take credit for my genius!"

"Your _what_?" Xurik said incredulously, and Roxas laughed. The three fell silent once more. Finally Xurik turned his head, peering at the entrance to the clock tower ledge. He felt at home with Roxas and Axel, but... something just wasn't right.

"Man. What's taking her so long?"

From where he lay, Axel's expression turned stony and serious. They still had no idea, did they? How much more time did they have like this? They might not sense it, but he did... their days were numbered, and there was nothing they could do to stop the wheel of fate.

But that didn't mean they couldn't try.


	2. Number XIV

**_Day 7_**

Xurik blinked, the bright white ceiling of his bedroom greeting him as he woke. He sat up, staring around the room. A wide window looked out over the World That Never Was -- a dark city stretched out far below the floating citadel. He slowly made his way to the large room outside of his bedroom -- what was it called, the Grey Area? Someone had told him its name at some point, but he barely remembered. His memory had been nothing but blurry so far.

"Eww. You're awake?" a blonde woman said with a scowl as Xurik emerged from his bedroom. Her name, he remembered vaguely, was Larxene. Looking up, a man smirked and waved. Xigbar?

"Hey, Xurik. Welcome to the program, as they say."

Xurik stared at him blankly. Across the room he could see a few other members of the Organization... Axel, Saix, and Roxas.

"Heya, Xurik," Axel said cheerfully. He smiled broadly for a moment, then smirked when Xurik said nothing. "Something I can help you with there, chatterbox? You're no better than this guy." He jabbed a finger at Roxas. Xurik peered at him -- the boy looked oddly familiar. They had been created around the same time, hadn't they?

"Ah, I remember now," Axel suddenly said. "We were supposed to convene in the Round Room today. Blegh, meetings..."

Xurik frowned, cocking his head to the side. "Round... Room?"

"Yup. Apparently the boss man's got some big news. Wanna head over there now?"

Xurik shrugged. He saw no reason not to. To be perfectly honest, he had no idea what was going on here half the time.

"I'll take that as a yes," Axel said with a sigh, apparently growing weary of Xurik's silence. He turned to Roxas and motioned for him to follow. "You too, kid. Time for a field trip."

-------------------

"Good tidings, friends," the silver-haired man said, staring down at them from his perch on the tallest chair. Xurik and Roxas were sitting silently on chairs next to one another; Axel was across the room. "Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."

The other members of the Organization shifted in their seats with interest, peering down at the floor. At the base of the room, a lone figure stepped into the center ring. The person's hood remained up, masking their identity.

"Number XV," Xemnas said with a smile. "Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade's chosen."

Xurik blinked. Keyblade? The word sounded vaguely familiar. He suddenly remembered hearing it when he had come before this room -- he had been here before, hadn't he? He and Roxas had joined the Organization at the same time. An image of himself and Roxas being brought into the room by Axel filled his mind. They had been given numbers... Roxas was Number XIII, and he was Number XIV.

A number and a name... that was all he had, really.

The memory was shaken out of his mind as he stared down at Number XV, and realized with a start that she was staring back up at him, an unreadable expression on her hooded face.

* * *

**_Day 8_**

"Xurik, your work begins today. I will issue missions, which the Organization expects you to carry out." Saix straightened. "Think of these early missions as exercises. You still have much to learn before we put you to a real test." The man smirked, then glanced over at Axel, who was lounging on one of the couches within the Grey Area. "Axel will be joining you your first time out. Isn't that right, Axel?"

Axel looked over at them and rolled his eyes. He sluggishly got to his feet. "Oh boy... what, are you making me the kid's mentor now?"

Saix smiled humorlessly. "Surely you don't mind showing Xurik here the ropes? Xurik, come see me when you're ready to go."

Saix walked away, leaving to speak with Roxas. Axel sighed. "Well, you heard the man. Starting today, I'm your babysitter." Axel paused; Xurik stared up at him silently, waiting for him to continue. Finally Axel rolled his eyes. "Sheesh... quit acting like a zombie, and let's get this show on the road." He turned to go, but at that moment Xurik caught sight of the hooded girl. Something about her felt strange; he stood there, staring at her idly. When Axel realized that Xurik wasn't following, he turned, and caught the direction of his glance.

"Hey, what's wrong? You worried about the new kid? What was that name again..."

Saix approached, having finished speaking with the blond boy. He glanced at the girl. "Number XV, Xion."

"Right, I knew that."

Xurik frowned. "Xion."

Smirking, Axel nodded. "Got it memorized, Xurik?"

"Yeah."

Axel folded his arms. "You sure? How 'bout my name, then?"

"You're Axel."

"And... Number XIII?"

"Roxas." At the mention of his name, the blond boy turned his head.

"And our boss's name?"

"Shouldn't you get going, Axel?" Saix said, annoyed. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Sheesh. Do you want me to educate the kid or not?" He held out his hand; a dark portal appeared in the center of the room. Xurik and Roxas exchanged glances, then Xurik silently followed Axel in.

* * *

"Um, what are you waiting for?"

"I found the chest," Xurik said with a frown. They were standing in some kind of tunnel system within... what was it? Twilight Town? "That was the mission. I'm done, right?"

"Uh, Xurik... there's this thing about chests," Axel said, sighing. "They have stuff in them."

Xurik blinked, staring from Axel to the chest. "So..."

"So?"

"I should... open... the chest?"

Axel smirked. "Yes, that is generally what we do."

Xurik paused, then tapped the chest with his weapon. It sprang open, revealing a small bottle. He took it cautiously.

"Good work," Axel said with a grin. "You can keep what you found. So, whaddya think? Got the hang of this mission business?"

Xurik rolled his eyes. "Yeah." This was ridiculous. He wasn't sure what the point of all this was... but even if he didn't remember anything, all he knew was that it was almost too easy. He muttered under his breath.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, speak up? Coooouldn't quite catch that."

Xurik sighed, then turned to face the man.

"I said, that was too easy. I'm not an idiot."

For some reason, Axel seemed to find this funny. "Ha ha! Alright, fair enough smart aleck. The missions will get harder soon enough. But for now, this is what you get. And no successful mission is complete without a little icing on the cake. C'mon."

Axel began walking away, and Xurik tilted his head. "But don't we need to return to the castle?"

"RTC?" Axel said, looking over his shoulder. "We'll do that later. Don't you remember the hangout I took you and Roxas to? Come on."

* * *

Xurik sat on the ledge, staring out at the city. The sun was setting, and yet it never seemed to move. Was it always like this here? It was warm, at the very least. Was it really safe to be sitting this high? It would be almost effortless to lean too far forward and fall.

Axel extended his arm, handing him something light-blue on a wooden stick. It looked vaguely familiar.

"Here ya go. The icing on the cake." Axel paused as Xurik took it. "You remember what this ice cream is called?"

Xurik frowned. He had enough trouble remembering that it was called 'ice cream' in the first place. He shook his head slowly.

"It's sea-salt ice cream," Axel said, smirking again. "C'mon, I already told you once. Get it memorized, man."

Axel took a bit of his, and Xurik followed suit. He stared down at it, surprised at the odd taste.

"It's... salty. And sweet..."

Axel chuckled. "Xurik, you said the same exact thing the other day."

"Really? I don't remember."

"Hey, what has it been, a week since you two showed up?"

Xurik shrugged. Axel peered at him curiously.

"Well? Come on, man, you must remember that much." When Xurik said nothing, Axel sighed and stared back at the sunset. "Well, that's okay. Today's where it all really begins anyway."

"It... does?"

"Sure! Here you are, out on the field, working for the Organization... today, you're one of us. Roxas too... I think he had his first mission today."

"I guess," Xurik said quietly. He took a bite of the ice cream. Was he really a true member of the Organization? There was still so much he didn't understand...

Who were these people? And why was he here?

* * *

**_Day 9_**

"So that was a... Heartless? What are they?"

"Dark creatures who roam about, searching for hearts," Marluxia said with a smirk. "They're formed from the darkness in the hearts of humans. Your job is to collect those hearts."

Xurik paused. What was a heart? Was that the thing that had appeared after he defeated the Heartless? He looked down at the weapon in his hand.

"Is... there anything I need to do to collect them?"

"No. So long as the Heartless are felled by your weapon, the Keyblade, the hearts will be captured."

"Oh," Xurik said quietly. "Why do we need to collect them?"

"To bring them together, creating an almighty force known as Kingdom Hearts."

"Oh. And that's something we want?"

Marluxia nodded, flipping the hair out of his eyes. "Completing Kingdom Hearts is the Organization's primary objective. And to do that, we need all the hearts we can possibly find."

"So, is that our job?" Xurik said, struggling to understand everything. The subject was fascinating to him, if only because he knew nothing of what he was doing in the Organization. "The Organization just collects hearts?"

"Actually, you are the first of us to accomplish it," Marluxia said thoughtfully. He pointed at the Keyblade. "The rest of us can defeat Heartless, but we have no way of collecting the hearts they release. Eventually, the hearts will turn right back into Heartless. You see, then, how special you are?" An idea seemed to spark in his head; a look of concentration passed over his face. "With power like yours..."

The shadows around them twitched, and Heartless began to surround them. Xurik turned around quickly, slashing through them as if by instinct.

"Here come more of them," Marluxia said quickly. He slashed his scythe through the air. "Each one is a gift, Xurik. Squeeze every last heart out of them!" He glanced at the weapon in Xurik's hand. "That Keyblade... the things that could be done with that sort of power..."

* * *

**_Day 10_**

Xurik slashed through yet another Heartless. As far as he could tell, these were everywhere -- and it was his job to destroy as many as possible. Was that really all there was to working for the Organization?

"All right," Zexion said, peering at the heart escaping from the Heartless with a faint smile. "Now that the mission is over, do you have any questions?"

"Sort of," Xurik said, remembering what he had been meaning to ask someone since the day before. "The Kingdom Hearts thing... what is it? I know it's made of hearts, and it's some kind of force, but what's it for?"

"Kingdom Hearts will complete us," Zexion said simply, brushing the steel-blue bangs out of his face. "That's the Organization's goal."

"What do you mean, complete us?"

Zexion sighed. "Xurik, you and I and all the Organization's members are what we call Nobodies."

The boy's eyes narrowed. "E...excuse me?"

"With a capital N," Zexion said, rolling his eyes. "It's a name, for those of us who are missing a vital piece of who we are: our hearts."

Xurik placed a hand on his chest. Was that true? "I... have no heart?" But hadn't Marluxia said something about hearts coming from humans, before turning into Heartless? Did that make him inhuman?

"Correct. Like all of us, you entered the world without one. But you can help us get them. Kingdom Hearts is made of the very things we lack -- a multitude of hearts. It has the power to complete us. Are you starting to see why you're so important? Each of us has a vital role in the Organization. Yours is collecting hearts."

Xurik continued to stare down at his chest. Hearts... what were they? His lack of one made him incomplete apparently... but what did that mean? Did that mean he would never be whole until he found one? What was the difference?

-----------

**_Day 11_**

"Ugh, this is the worst," Larxene said bitterly, glaring unabashedly at Xurik. "Whose idea was it to send me along on your stupid baby mission? Do I look like I run a nursery school? Let Demyx handle this stuff. It's not like he's good at anything else."

Xurik peered at her curiously. Why was she so wound up? It wasn't _his_ idea to go on a mission with her, that was Saix's job, and --

"What? WHAT? You got something to say?" Larxene suddenly snapped, startling Xurik.

"N...no. I didn't say anything."

Larxene rolled her eyes, looking away. "Pfft, you'd be nothing without that Keyblade." Her face suddenly lit up. "Oh ho! I just got an idea. You can do today's mission _without_ your Keyblade."

"What?" Xurik's eyes narrowed. Why did he have to do it without his Keyblade? Saix had something about using darkness today... but didn't he need the Keyblade in order to collect hearts? "Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why!" Larxene snapped. "Saix told you to practice using darkness, didn't he? Well, sink or swim."

"But I don't know how to--"

"Look, it's not that hard," Larxene said with a groan. "And you're not gonna learn if you keep whipping around that oversized key." A Heartless appeared nearby; she pressed her hand to her chest. "Perfect. Just reach down deep -- where you heart would be if you had one -- and draw from your power there."

She pointed at the Heartless, and a bolt of lightning suddenly exploded from her finger, utterly destroying the creature.

Xurik sighed, then did as he was told as more Heartless began to appear. Where his heart would be, huh? Where was that? He assumed his chest... that's where everyone kept pointing when talking about it. He closed his eyes, focusing intently on the power allegedly hiding within him. As the Heartless approached, he found himself feeling oddly connected to it. He nervously extended his hand.

It felt like a wind was suddenly rushing through his body, moving up through his core, down his arm and out his palm. A dark purple orb suddenly shot forth, destroying the Heartless in one hit.

"Could you take any longer?" Larxene said sarcastically. She sighed, folding her arms bitterly. "If you're our big-shot Keyblade wielder, then we're in deep doo-doo. You'd better pull it together, or we'll never finish Kingdom Hearts. Unless, of course, we put someone else on Keyblade duty..."

"What are you talking about? Who else is there?"

Larxene scowled irritably. "None of your beeswax. You just worry about defeating Heartless and collecting hearts for us. Maybe, one day, you'll be almost mediocre at it."

------------

**_Day 12_**

"According to Saix, training two recruits separately is taking far too much of the Organization's time," Vexen explained coolly. "Therefore, today both you and Roxas will be training under me."

"Um, okay," Xurik said quietly, glancing sideways at the blond boy. They had yet to have any missions together; Number XIII had been being trained separately so far. Now, however, the two found themselves side by side in the middle of Twilight Town. Xurik didn't know anything about Roxas, other than that they had been created around the same time.

"Now, listen carefully," Vexen continued. "Your mission today is to perform reconnaissance in this area."

"Reconna-what?" Roxas said, confused. "What about fighting Heartless?"

"Oh, there's far more to the Organization than that, boy. Our work wouldn't go half as smoothly if we didn't gather the needed intelligence beforehand." Vexen smirked. "Fortunately, you are in good hands. I will be by your side today to help stimulate those insensate minds of yours. First, take a look around the immediate area, and report anything unusual you find. And don't go wandering too far until you've carefully examined the clues closest at hand."

Xurik and Roxas exchanged glances. What kind of a mission was this? There was nothing to do but obey. The three set off, walking around the square and taking anything of moderate interest.

"I think they sell jewelry here," Roxas said, pointing out a shop with a sign depicting various rings and trinkets.

Vexen rolled his eyes. "Anyone can see that."

"I guess this place sells clothes?" Roxas continued, trying again as he pointed out a second shop.

"You guess? Are you daft? What else would it be?"

Xurik frowned. What kind of answers was Vexen looking for? He decided to give it a shot.

"Well... this thing we're standing on looks different than the rest," he said slowly. "It's like a road."

"Fascinating... and?"

"Er," Xurik said, exchanging a nervous glance with Roxas. "Maybe... it shows that the town is well-traveled? Or that this part of town is important enough to have a road at all?"

"That's a little better," Vexen said reluctantly. "But not enough. How so?"

"Well, there are a lot of shops," Roxas chimed in. "So... this could be the center of town?"

"Could be? Are you asking me or telling me?" When Vexen didn't get an answer, he sighed. "You're both looking but not seeing. Here's what I see: this whole town was built along a mountain. That's why the roads slope. Houses have been built along the terrace. And at the top is a station. The trains there are the town's primary system of transit. Up there, see that clock tower? That's the station building. Based on it's location, we know the tracks are probably elevated. And this must be downtown. All these shops in one place... Now what about this path you pointed out? Trams must run here. See, look closer. There are marks."

Roxas stared at him in disbelief. "You figured all that out just now?"

"But that's just it!" Vexen said emphatically. "I only stated what I saw. There was no 'figuring' involved. That's the next step: analyzing the data you find. The clothing and jewelry shops tell us how these people live. This whole town is a blueprint of their lives."

When neither of the boys said anything, Vexen sighed and shook his head.

"Distressing. Very distressing. Your minds weren't made for this, were they? Well, you're not off the hook yet. If I let you two quit with these results, I'll be the laughingstock of the castle."

---------------

Several hours later, Xurik and Roxas trudged wearily behind Vexen, having analyzed everything within sight. They had managed to figure out a variety of things about the town, like where the trams were kept and where people probably passed through frequently -- none of which seemed relevant to Xurik. Finally, Vexen turned to them.

"Hmm, not bad. You're finally starting to see the bigger picture. But while I applaud your efforts, you both need to be able to see these things at first glance. Your goal should be to gather the maxiumum amount of data in the minimum amount of time. Spend too much time dallying, and you risk being seen. Sometimes the locals will be wary. You need to be warier."

"Okay," Xurik said quietly. All he wanted to do was collapse into his bed. What time was it? It was impossible to tell here, when the sun never moved.

"That concludes today's mission. Any questions or concerns?"

"Um... how often do we have to do this?" Roxas said wearily.

"Whenever the Organization needs to know more about a world, naturally. Every world is unique, with its own terrain, values, Heartless population... any number of variables that could be turned to our advantage in the missions ahead."

"Hang on a second," Xurik said suddenly. "What do you mean, 'every world'? Are there others?"

"Yes, boy," Vexen said with a sigh. "You didn't think you'd be mulling about here forever, did you? You will visit many worlds for many reasons... but our ultimate goal remains the same."

Xurik nodded. He summoned the Keyblade in a flash of light. "Kingdom Hearts."

* * *

**_Day 13_**

"Do you know what a Limit Break is?"

Xurik and Roxas exchanged glances. Neither of them had any idea.

"It is the most powerful move at your disposal," Lexaeus explained. The powerful man clenched his fist for emphasis. "One that only works when you are on your last legs."

Xurik nodded blankly, although he still had no idea what the man was talking about. The shadows suddenly shifted; a large Shadow appeared.

"A Heartless," Roxas said quietly.

Lexaeus nodded. "Time for some practical application."

Before either of them had any time to react, Lexaeus grabbed both of the boys by their collars and slammed them together with unimaginable strength. Their skulls collided painfully; both of them staggered backwards, eyes watering.

"Owwww," Roxas hissed, doubling over. "Mutt muzz zat for?! Nngh..."

"There," Lexaeus said calmly, no hint of amusement in his voice. "Now you're on your last legs. Let's see you use your Limit Breaks and defeat that Heartless."

Xurik hesitantly nodded. He stepped forward, then reached down within himself for the darkness he had found the other day. In his pain and frustration, he found that the darkness seemed amplified, more powerful.

With a mighty shout, Xurik suddenly dashed forward, slashing at the Heartless with his Keyblade. His entire form radiated darkness as he hacked away at the creature; the ground around it erupted, showering it with dark purple flames. The Heartless only lasted a moment in this tempest of darkness before vanishing into smoke.

"Impressive," Lexaeus said with a smirk as a second Heartless appeared to take the place of the first. "Now you, Number XIII."

Roxas nodded, still wincing. He drew his weapon -- a silver sword, the hilt in the shape of the Nobody emblem -- then ran forward. The sword glowed brilliantly, and seemed almost to pull him through the air as it dealt blow after blow to the Heartless. Beams of light began to shoot out of him, sweeping across the ground like beacons. The Heartless was no more.

"Well fought," Lexaeus said, allowing a slight smile. "Organization members are often asked to conduct solo missions. The only person you can count on out here is yourself."

"So I've noticed," Roxas muttered, rubbing his head irritably.

"I have a question," Xurik said, seizing the opportunity before they had time to return to the castle. The other members of the Organization weren't very helpful unless he had their attention during a mission. "Why are we building Kingdom Hearts? What happens when it's done?"

"We will unite with it. You, me, Roxas, everyone in the Organization... we will gain hearts of our own."

"I don't understand," Roxas said quietly. Lexaeus shook his head.

"When the time comes, you will. In the meantime, there are deeds to be done, and only you can do them, Xurik."

"And... Roxas, right?" Xurik said, glancing at the blond boy who was looking at Lexaeus expectantly.

Lexaeus hesitated, then nodded. "We can use all the helping hands we can get. But you, Xurik, hold the key that we need. You are invaluable in building Kingdom Hearts. In the meantime, both of you have much to do to reach that goal."

"Are they good things?" Roxas asked.

"Good for the Organization."

Xurik narrowed his eyes. What was that supposed to mean? He exchanged a skeptical glance with Roxas. The two boys had barely spoken outside of the two missions they had been brought on so far, but Xurik felt an odd connection to him. Perhaps it was the fact that they had been created so close to one another... otherwise, Xurik had no reason to feel the strange sense of familiarity around him.

"We should return," Lexaeus said finally, creating a dark portal. The boys nodded, following him through to the Castle That Never Was.

Xurik felt uneasy with some of the members of the Organization... but their goals were the same, weren't they? No matter what their intention, they all wanted the same thing -- to become whole. If a heart was all he needed for that, he would do his part to get one. There could be no harm in that, no matter who these people were.


	3. Silence Broken

(( I'm so so SO sorry for the massive delay everyone! Life and school have been kicking me in the ass lately. At long last, here's chapter 3 -- and hopefully I can stay on top of things this time around. Summer's coming soon! ))

* * *

**_Day 14_**

"So, got any plans?"

Roxas glanced up at Axel. The man was looking down at him expectantly.

"I was just gonna report to Saix and then go to my room like I always do."

"Go to your room?" Axel said, the shock visible on his face. He sighed, then shook his head. "Oh, Roxas, Roxas..."

A boy with sandy brown hair and camo shorts suddenly charged down the street before them. "Move it, Pence!" He was soon followed by a girl with long brown hair, and a larger boy wearing a headband.

"Hey, wait up!" the boy moaned, panting.

"Last one there has to buy the winner an ice cream!"

The girl sighed. "Oh, sure, now you tell us!"

"No fair, Hayner!"

The first boy grinned. "Better get flyin' if you don't wanna end up buyin'!" With that, the three children ran down the street and out of sight.

"Who were they?" Roxas asked quietly.

"Hmm. Must be some kids who live here."

"Really?" He looked up at Axel. "They sure acted weird."

Axel smirked. "Yeah? How do you figure?"

"Why did those last two seem to enjoy getting pushed around like that? They were even making those 'haha' noises."

Axel chuckled. "You mean laughter? Sometimes people with hearts do that even when it doesn't make any sense."

"Oh," Roxas said quietly, looking down at his chest. "Then I guess they're different from us."

"C'mon," Axel said, pointing. "Let's get some ice cream."

"Why?"

"Whaddaya mean, why?" Axel patted Roxas heartily on the back. "Because we're friends!"

"So... friends are people who have ice cream together?"

Axel rolled his eyes, but was smiling despite himself. "Sort of. That, or laugh at stupid stuff that doesn't make any sense. Like those kids we just saw -- they were friends. C'mon, I'll show you how it works."

* * *

Xurik walked back to his room wearily. Today had been his first real mission -- defeating a bunch of Heartless. So far, he seemed to be getting the hang of things decently... the Keyblade felt like a part of him, as if he had been using it for months.

He settled down on his bed. The better he did, the sooner Kingdom Hearts would be completed... and the sooner he would gain a heart.

That was what they all wanted, wasn't it?

* * *

**_Day 15_**

Xurik and Roxas stepped forth from the dark corridors, arriving in Twilight Town. Roxas glanced around them, then turned to Xurik.

"We have to destroy Heartless, right?"

Xurik nodded. Most of his missions involved destroying the creatures -- after all, it was only with the power of the Keyblade that hearts could be collected. That was his primary use within the Organization, it would seem.

"Alright," Roxas said quietly.

There was a long, awkward pause. Neither of the boys were very talkative, and it was usually the senior members of the Organization that provided the majority of the conversation during their missions. Put together, they were at a loss for things to say.

"Er... let's do our best," Xurik said awkwardly, feeling a need to fill the silence. Roxas said nothing in response, but the two were suddenly saved by the appearance of several Heartless. Xurik silently gave thanks for the distraction.

Xurik and Roxas immediately jumped to work, hacking away at the dark monsters with Keyblade and sword alike. Hearts flew into the sky, vanishing into darkness as they travelled to... wherever they went. Honestly, Xurik had no idea. He hadn't seen the Kingdom Hearts thing they were building, and he had already killed a decent amount of Heartless...

"Watch out!" Roxas suddenly shouted. An orb of light exploded from the tip of his sword, destroying the Heartless creeping up behind Xurik.

"Thanks," Xurik said, taken by surprise. He smiled awkwardly.

"No... problem." Roxas said. The two shuffled their feet for a moment before continuing deeper into the town. Might as well stay busy... the more Heartless they fought, the less they would have to talk.

* * *

"I think that's probably enough," Xurik said, panting as he smashed his Keyblade through yet another Heartless. "We've collected a good bit of hearts, I think."

"Yeah," Roxas said. His sword vanished with a flash of silvery light as he straightened from his battle stance.

There was another pause. "Er... good job today," Xurik said, feeling the need to say _something_. "You... fight well.

"Oh. Thanks... you too."

"I guess we should RTC," Xurik said, extending his hand and creating a dark portal. He began to walk towards it, but Roxas grabbed his sleeve.

"Oh, wait a second," he said suddenly. "I'm supposed to be meeting Axel after work. Do you want to come?"

"Meeting him? Why?"

"For ice cream. Because we're friends, I guess."

"Oh." Xurik paused. "I had ice cream with Axel too. Does that make us friends?"

Roxas shrugged. He still wasn't sure how all of this worked, not exactly.

"I think you have to laugh about things too. Or something."

"Oh," Xurik said, frowning. He was a bit confused, but Roxas seemed like a nice enough guy. Why not give it a try?

* * *

"Good, you made it," Axel said cheerfully as Roxas rounded the corner on the clock tower. His eyes widened as Xurik appeared behind him. "Well well, what have we here? The Keybearer decided to tag along too?"

"Hello, Axel," Xurik said.

Axel scratched his head. "Well, I only brought two ice creams, but... just this once I'll take one for the team." He produced two of the familiar-looking ice cream bars, handing one to each boy. The two sat and began eating.

"How were your missions?" Axel said after a moment. "You two were teamed up today, right?"

"Yes," Roxas said.

"We defeated Heartless," Xurik said simply.

"That's good." Axel paused for a moment, staring out into the sunset. When the two other boys said nothing, he sighed. "Jeez. You'd think two halves would make a whole, but you're just as silent together."

Xurik and Roxas continued to sit in silence. Axel chuckled despite himself.

"Wow. You both have a talent, I'll give you that. No way I could stay quiet that long." He flopped down on his back, staring up at the coppery sky overhead. "Well, just keep coming around here after missions. Maybe you can get some conversation practice or something. The sooner you de-zombify, the better!"

* * *

**_Day 22_**

"Hey, Xurik. You and me are teamed up for today," Axel said with a smirk as the boy emerged from his bedroom. He gave him a pat on the back, then walked off to speak with Saix.

"Oh, okay," Xurik said, giving a slight smile. He, Axel, and Roxas had been meeting up after missions for the past week -- and slowly Xurik found himself talking more and more. It was an odd, vaguely familiar feeling. That was what friends did, right?

"Heading out, are ya?" Xigbar said, passing Xurik. He chuckled, glancing at Axel to make sure that he wasn't listening. "It's nice in here with the loudmouths gone."

Luxord sighed. "Perhaps, but what shall I do without half the poker league?"

"What are you talking about?" Xurik asked, confused. Xaldin, reclining on one of the sofas, shook his head slowly.

"Just go about your mission. Nothing else need concern you."

Xurik paused for a moment, then shrugged. He had no idea what they were talking about, but then again he was fairly used to being kept in the dark on matters of the Organization. His job was collecting hearts -- that didn't require him to be informed. That was the impression he had received, at any rate.

His eyes fell upon the pale grey floor. His purpose lay within the Organization, and he was an essential part of it because of the Keyblade. Why, then, did he not truly feel like a part of it? Would he someday earn his place within the ranks, or would he always be taking orders blindly, like some kind of tool?

* * *

"Okay, let's get this done fast," Axel said, yawning and stretching his lanky arms. He peered out at the city, warmed by the eternal sunset. "What was today's target again? A Guardian?"

Xurik glanced up, brought out of his thoughts. "Uh, I think so. Yeah."

Axel rolled his eyes. "You are such a zombie. Want me to have all the fun while you figure it out? C'mon."

They began to walk through the city, searching for the Heartless. Xurik was beginning to get his bearings within Twilight Town; it was the only place he knew aside from The Castle That Never Was, and all of his missions had been there so far. Vexen had told him that there were other worlds, although he had yet to see any of them.

They rounded a corner, finding themselves at the wide square sandlot. Some kind of tournament was advertised in the posters surrounding the clearing.

The shadows suddenly melded together; an enormous flying Heartless materialized in midair. Xurik quickly summoned his Keyblade in a flash of light as Axel readied his flaming chakrams.

"Here we go, Xurik!" he called out. "Keep your head out of the clouds!"

Xurik nodded. He quickly dashed forward, leaping into the air and slashing at the Heartless. It appeared to be made of a thick metal armor, but upon closer inspection Xurik could see that the metal was actually made from extremely compact amounts of darkness. The Heartless suddenly began to give off an odd glow.

"Watch out!" Axel shouted, shoving Xurik out of the way and then jumping to the side as well. Xurik stumbled across the sandy ground, just barely avoiding a huge laser beam sweeping across the ground.

"Th...thanks," he panted.

Axel nodded, keeping his eyes on the Heartless. "You've gotta look sharp out here, kiddo. Don't let your guard down for a second!" He leapt into the air, tossing his chakrams at the Heartless; they flew in a wide arc, trailing flames, then smashed into the thick hide of the creature. It collapsed to the ground, momentarily dazed.

Xurik quickly took advantage of the brief opening, dashing forward and smashing his Keyblade into the Heartless with all the force he could muster. It shrieked, then slowly began to fade away into darkness -- its heart drifted into the air and vanished.

"Mission accomplished," Axel said cheerfully. He twirled one of his wheel-like weapons around his finger. "Heh, gotta say, man, you've come a long way in just a handful of days. Roxas has too. You ready to head back?"

Xurik nodded. The concept had seemed strange at first, but he was beginning to grow accustomed to their afternoons on the clock tower. Roxas and Axel were good company... and they treated him differently than the others in the Organization. He wasn't quite sure what it was... but he liked it.

* * *

The three boys sat on the ledge of the clock tower yet again, peering out over the city. Axel slowly lapped up a melting drop of sea-salt ice cream, then sighed.

"I'm gonna miss this ice cream thing we do."

Roxas lifted his head. "Huh? Why?"

"Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna be away."

Xurik frowned, confused. "Away where?" Where was there to go besides the Castle and the worlds they carried out missions in? Surely he wasn't staying in one of _those_ worlds for an extended period of time. Why would he? The only interesting things there were Heartless.

Axel smirked. "Well, since you're my buddies, I guess I can fill you in. I'm gonna be at Castle Oblivion for a while."

"Castle Oblivion?" Xurik repeated quietly.

Axel nodded. "The Organization's got a second castle situated in the world between worlds. It's called Castle Oblivion. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah," Roxas said. "I wish people told me these things."

Xurik nodded. He hated being kept in the dark, but from what he gathered Roxas was usually in the same position. He would have guessed that they were all taking orders from higher ups like Xemnas and Saix, but Axel seemed pretty well-informed...

The flame-haired man stood with a groan. "Well, I gotta head back and get ready. Fun, fun, fun. Anyway, you two take your time." He turned and rounded the corner, vanishing from sight.

"I wonder what's at Castle Oblivion?" Roxas wondered aloud. Xurik shrugged.

"Who knows. It's not like any of them are going to tell us."

Roxas nodded glumly. He glanced down at his ice cream stick, the ice cream long-gone, and suddenly gasped, wide-eyed.

"Xurik... what does this mean?"

The steely-haired boy glanced down at the wooden stick. Printed in faded ink was the word "WINNER".

"I guess it means you're a winner."

"But what did I win?" Roxas muttered. "Maybe we can ask Axel tomorrow. He'd probably know."

Xurik nodded, standing to go now that the two were both finished with their ice creams. He tossed his wooden stick over the side of the building -- Roxas clutched his tightly, then discretely slipped it into his cloak pocket.

* * *

**_Day 23_**

Footsteps echoed through the silent corridor as Axel made his way through the castle, the sounds reverberating through the emptiness. He paused as Saix rounded a corner in front of him.

"Axel. I have a message from Lord Xemnas." Saix folded his arms, no hint of of a smile on his face. "We have reason to believe that one or more of the members assigned to Castle Oblivion intend to betray us. Find them, and dispose of them."

Axel considered this for a moment, then smirked.

"And I take it that's straight from Lord Xemnas's lips, huh?"

* * *

"Axel!" Roxas called, walking into the Grey Area and scanning the room for the older man. Xurik soon followed, having woken just moments after Roxas.

"What is it?" Xurik asked, but Roxas had already sprinted off to Saix. The blond boy had scarcely opened his mouth when Saix answered the question for him.

"Axel already left."

"He did?" Roxas said quietly as Saix walked away. He reached into his pocket and extracted the wooden popsicle stick. "But... this ice cream stick that says WINNER... I have to ask him what I won."

"Well... ask him when he gets back," Xurik suggested. Roxas nodded glumly.

"Xurik," Saix called, and the boy obediently approached. He realized that Number XV was standing beside the blue-haired man, as hooded and silent as always.

"Starting today you will be executing missions alongside Xion. We need you to eliminate a specific Heartless. Xurik, you are in charge."

"Oh," Xurik said, slightly surprised. He had never been in charge of anyone else before -- but then again, didn't his being Number XIV imply a higher rank than Number XV? It was a feeling that he was hardly used to, considering how he was usually ordered about by everyone else in the Organization.

He held out his hand, summoning a dark portal to Twilight Town. He looked at Xion; her expressionless face remained masked by her hood.

"Come on."

* * *

The mission passed by fairly smoothly, although Xion continued to act without saying a word. They searched through Twilight Town until they found the Heartless -- a large Poison Plant. Xurik defeated it with ease, although Xion was mostly using magic to fight. Did she even have a weapon?

After they finished, Xurik opened a dark portal for Xion.

"You go on ahead," he said quietly. "I... have to go somewhere first."

Xion accepted this explanation wordlessly and vanished through the darkness. Xurik shook his head; he was fairly quiet now, but had he really been as silent as Xion when he first joined the Organization? Surely not.

He met Roxas at the clock tower, and the two soon began eating ice cream. It was oddly quiet -- Axel typically provided most of the conversation-starters.

"I had a mission with Xion today," Xurik said finally, after nearly ten minutes of silent eating.

"Oh," Roxas said blankly. "I haven't had any with her yet. She seems... I don't know. She doesn't seem like anything."

"That's basically how she is," Xurik agreed. "Like... a blank slate, almost. Was that how we were?"

"I guess. I don't really remember."

The two boys lapsed into silence once more.

* * *

**_Day 24_**

"This place is, like, a hundred times better minus all the bossy coworkers, am I right?" Demyx said cheerfully, leaning on his sitar. Roxas tilted his head, confused.

"Bossy coworkers?"

"Yeah, the 'dream team' that got shipped off to Castle Oblivion." The older boy grinned. "Dreamy for me, because they're gone!"

"Oh," Roxas said quielty. Xurik sighed -- it was strange not having Axel around. It was as if as soon as they had made a friend, he was taken away from them. At least Xurik still had Roxas to hang out with...

"Too bad you three didn't get to spend more quality time with them," Xigbar said with a grin, as if reading Xurik's thoughts.

He nodded, then frowed. "Wait -- who do you mean? What three?"

"Oh, you know. You, Roxas, and Poppet. The three newbies."

"Poppet? Who's that?" Roxas asked, coming into the conversation.

"Xion, of course. Who else, kiddo?"

"My name's not 'kiddo,'" Roxas muttered sullenly; Xurik glanced at him. Axel called them both 'kiddo', didn't he? Was that why Roxas was getting touchy about Xigbar using it? Either way, the absence of their friend had put both of the boys in a sour mood -- but Roxas especially.

* * *

Xurik was paired with Xion once again -- he wasn't sure why, but perhaps he was expected to help train the new recruit now that half of the Organization had gone to Castle Oblivion. It went smoothly enough... defeating Heartless was rarely a difficult task. Xurik was distracted the entire time; Axel's departure was on his mind, and all he wanted to do was finish the mission so that he could hang out with Roxas.

"Good job," Xurik said distractedly once they finished their mission. He turned, barely glancing at the silent, hooded figure. "You go on ahead without me. I have someplace I need to go again."

He began to walk towards the train station, but was stopped by a sudden noise behind him.

"Xu... Xurik..." a small, girlish voice whispered.

"W...what?" he said, turning in surprise to Xion. "Did you say something?"

"Your name... it's... Xurik, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Xurik said, brow furrowed. The hood was still up, maskin her face, but her lips had definitely been moving. "That's right... Xion." He hesitated for a moment, then continued walking towards the train station to meet Roxas. Just then... was that the first time Xion had spoken? And if so, did that make his name her first word?

* * *

"...Be that as it may, you _are_ ready to take on Castle Oblivion," Axel said with a grin. The Keyblade master had fought well... he could see where Xurik got it from. "Trust what you remember, and seek what you forget. Then you will find someone very special..."

The boy's turquoise eyes narrowed. "You mean King Mickey and Sora?"

Of course that's what his first guess would be. Naminé had barely made a dent in replacing his memories. Xemnas and Saix already suspected that Marluxia was going to try to use the boy against them, but for now Axel would have to play along with Marly's little plot. He pressed a gloved finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"You'll just have to give some more thought to who it is that's... most important to you." He moved his hand to his chest. "Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they're out of reach. But I'm sure that you can find _yours_... Riku."


	4. Terminated

_**Day 25**_

"Good morning, Xion," Xurik said tentatively. He had yet to have a real conversation with the girl, but after she had spoken the day before he wondered if she might be more willing to speak.

She hesitated, then slowly turned to him. "Good... morning, Xurik."

"Hey," Roxas called out, coming up behind Xurik. He looked surprised when he saw him speaking to the hooded girl. "Oh, er... hello."

"We have another mission together," Xurik said plainly. They had to destroy a giant Heartless... but considering his role within the Organization as Keyblade weilder, Xurik really wasn't surprised that he was the one expected to take it out.

"Oh," Roxas said. "Good luck. I'm going with... Xaldin, I think. See you afterwards." He waved goodbye, then trotted off to report to Saix for his mission.

Xurik nodded, then summoned a dark portal. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad with Xion coming out of her silent shell.

* * *

"Here we are," Xurik said quietly, peering around the sunny streets of Twilight Town. No sign of the Heartless so far...

"Xurik," Xion said suddenly. The boy turned, and was surprised when she suddenly pulled back her hood.

She had pale, fair skin, with short, jet black hair framing her face. Two brilliant blue eyes -- a similar shade to Roxas's -- smiled at him.

"Good luck today."

"Er, th...thanks," Xurik stammered, taken aback by the sudden surprise. Was Number XV finally coming around? "Good luck to you too, Xion."

Without further delay, they started searching the city. It wasn't long before they made their way to the train station plaza; Xurik was beginning to get lost in thought about getting ice cream afterwards when a gasp from Xion brought him back to the present.

"Xurik!"

The boy looked up and was shocked to find the largest Heartless he had ever seen -- an enormous black humanoid with a heart-shaped hole in the center of its chest -- looming above them.

"Wh... what the hell is that?"

"Our target!" Xion said, eyes narrowed. They barely had time to assess the situation before the Heartless spotted them -- Xurik dove out of the way as an enormous dark fist came crashing down into the tiles of the plaza. He recovered quickly and began his assault, slashing away at the Darkside's hide with the Keyblade. It seemed to be damaging it some... but the progress was minimal.

Xion, still weapon-less, stood by the sidelines, firing dark orbs at the monster. Xurik's eyes widened in surprise; Xion could use the power of darkness too? Yesterday she had mostly just been using normal magic...

"Xurik, look out!"

He turned, gasping in shock as the Heartless sideswiped him, knocking him painfully to the ground. The Keyblade clattered noisily as it skidded across the tiles, coming to a rest at Xion's feet. The girl barely glanced at it before, in a flash of light, the Keyblade disappeared -- and reappeared in Xion's hands.

"What...?" he murmured, getting to his feet shakily. Xion looked slightly surprised -- then glared at the Heartless and dashed forward, swinging the Keyblade in an enormous arc as she slashed through its core. With a howl, the creature dissipated into darkness, an enormous heart drifting off into the dusky sky.

"Xion," Xurik stammered. "You can use the Keyblade? I never knew that!" He looked down at the weapon she was holding; it was identical to his own. Cautiously he held out his hand -- the Keyblade appeared in his hand as well. There were two Keyblades?

"Yeah... neither did I," she said quietly.

"Good job today," Xurik said, grinning. For some reason, he felt a slight sense of relief that Xion had the Keyblade -- as if he was no longer some kind of oddity in the world. "Really. You deserve something extra."

Xion tilted her head curiously. "Something extra?"

"Yeah," Xurik said. He struggled to remember the phrase Axel had used. "The... icing on the cake. Come on, Roxas is probably waiting for us."

* * *

"Oh, hi... Xion?" Roxas said, looking genuinely shocked to see the girl standing beside Xurik on the clock tower. There was a slight question to his statement, and Xurik realized that this was probably the first time Roxas had seen her hoodless. He glanced at Xurik questioningly, who nodded slightly -- yes, this raven-haired girl was definitely Number XV, Xion.

"Xion was a huge help today, so I thought I'd bring her by as a treat," Xurik explained. "She can use they Keyblade now!"

"Oh, really?" Roxas said, his smile faltering slightly as he felt left out. "That's... terrific. You can both use the Keyblade."

Xurik took no notice of the odd response, but instead held out three ice creams -- this cheered Roxas some, and he took one gratefully.

Xion peered at hers curiously as she took it, unsure what to make of it.

"Sea-salt ice cream," Roxas explained.

"Go ahead... try it," Xurik said. He took a bite to demonstrate, and Xion cautiously followed his example.

"It's sweet," she said with surprise. "But kinda salty, too."

"It's really good, right?" Roxas said, smiling. "Me, Xurik, and Axel always meet up here for ice cream after work." His face fell slightly. "Sea-salt is Axel's favorite."

Xion giggled, not catching the sad tone to Roxas's words. "Sounds like it's yours, too!"

"Yeah, mine too," Xurik said, smiling. "I don't really remember, but Axel said he took us here on our first day with the Organization -- do you remember that, Roxas? And then he bought me some ice cream again after my first real mission, and called it the 'icing on the cake.'"

"Something extra," Xion said, repeating what Xurik had called it earlier. She smiled. "You guys must be close."

Xurik nodded. "Axel and Roxas are my first friends."

"Your... friends?" Xion looked at Xurik and Roxas shyly. "Do you think I could be a friend?"

Roxas grinned. "When Axel gets back, let's ask him. Then all four of us can have ice cream together!"

Xurik nodded. "You'd like him a lot, Xion. Axel's a really great guy."

* * *

Vexen laughed madly. "The Organization? The Organization you think you serve is a sham, a fragment of the real thing! Marluxia has but one fate once our true master learns of his betrayal. He will be eliminated swiftly, and you will share that fate, Riku!" Vexen clutched his chest more tightly. "If you continue to aid the traitor Marluxia and the girl Naminé, the shackles will tighten. You'll lose your heart, and end up becoming Marluxia's pawn!"

Axel stepped forth from the shadows silently. That was enough of that. As much as he hated to destroy one of his comrades within the Organization, it was imperative that he gain Marluxia's trust. The traitor's guard would be up otherwise -- the only way to destroy Marluxia was to get close to him. That meant shutting up Vexen before he said too much to Riku.

Riku narrowed his eyes. "Your true master? Marluxia, a traitor? What are you--"

Axel swiftly tossed the dual chakrams at Vexen. Riku's words were cut off in mid-sentence as the pair of flaming disks pummelled into Vexen's chest, making him scream in pain and fall to the ground. Riku turned quickly to face him.

"Axel! What are you doing here?"

Axel grinned. Play it cool and the kid would be none the wiser. With Naminé changing around his memories, Riku really was becoming Marluxia's perfect little puppet -- one who was just dying to help his "best friend" and the Organization he was supposedly the leader of. Axel needed to play along if Marluxia was to trust him.

"Yo, Riku! Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Vexen, in worse shape than before, struggled to lift himself but failed. He was wheezing in excruciating pain. "Axel... why?"

Axel peered down at the man. Fortunately for him, Vexen was one of the least liked members of the Organization. He wasn't likely to be missed. Besides, without a heart, how could Axel feel remorse for what he was about to do?

"I came to stop you from talking too much... by eliminating your existance."

"No... don't do it...!"

Axel shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "We are just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still are." Axel grinned. "But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody. You're off the hook."

"No... please don't!" Vexen shakily got to his feet, limbs flailing. "I don't want to--"

"Goodbye," Axel said simply, cutting him off and snapping his fingers, using his powers to ignite the air around the older man through sheer force of will.

Immediately, Vexen was engulfed in a pillar of flames, the fiery roar drowned only by Vexen's screams. Axel watched the pyre solemnly -- he wasn't a murderer, but he _did_ do whatever it took to get the job done.

It was for the greater good, wasn't it? Both for the Organization... and for Lea and Isa.

* * *

_**Day 26**_

"...Then what in blazes _did_ happen?" Xaldin demanded as Xurik entered the Grey Area the next morning.

Demyx shook his head, looking both excited and frightened. "Don't look at me, man! I just found out minutes ago."

Xurik frowned. He glanced at Xigbar, who was sitting at a couch nearby. "What happened? Is everything alright?"

"Alright?" Xigbar said, looking tense. "As if. Word has it at least one of the folks we sent to Castle Oblivion has been terminated."

"Terminated?" Xurik repeated, horrified. "But that means..."

"Xurik, your mission," Saix said, interrupting him as he approached. "Go with Xigbar to Agrabah."

"What happened at Castle Oblivion?" Xurik asked anxiously, ignoring Saix's statement.

"That's no concern of yours."

"But what about Axel?" he asked in frustration.

Saix lowered his gaze. "Who knows. Perhaps he is among the lost."

"But..."

"No buts," Xigbar said firmly, patting Xurik on the shoulder. "There's work to be done. Get yourself ready."

His superiors walked away, leaving Xurik feeling at once nauseous, worried and agitated. Why did no one ever give him a straight answer in this place? Xion and Roxas were the only ones who seemed to speak their minds with him... even Axel had secrets to hide.

"Morning, Xurik," Roxas said as he approached, then paused when he saw the look on his face. "Are... you okay?"

"Someone in Castle Oblivion got 'terminated,'" he said tensely. "But they don't know who, and no one's telling me anything."

"But... Axel's there," Roxas said, face turning pale. Xurik nodded.

"Maybe it wasn't him. He's a good fighter, maybe--"

"Xurik!" Xigbar called from across the room, standing next to a portal to the corridors of darkness. "Get a move on!"

Xurik sighed. Did no one care about what had happened to the other members of the Organization?

* * *

Despite his concerns about the lack of details on who was lost in Castle Oblivion, Xurik tried to force himself to be interested in the new world they were going to. He had only ever been to Twilight Town and the World That Never Was, so he had no idea what to expect from this "Agrabah" place. The first thing he noticed was the unbearable heat and the glaring sun.

"Ugh, I'm already frying out here," Xigbar muttered, tugging on the collar of his cloak. "C'mon, kiddo. Let's get this investigation over and done with." When Xurik said nothing, Xigbar glanced back at him. "What's wrong? Dazzled by the new scenery?"

Xurik scratched the back of his head. This should have been an exciting occasion -- but instead all he could think about was who would never be coming back to the Castle That Never Was.

"I just... do you think it's true? About someone being killed in Castle Oblivion?"

Xigbar chuckled. "Is that seriously what's eating you?"

Xurik nodded, taken aback by Xigbar's casual attitude. "Um, yeah... of course it is. Does it not bother you that someone, maybe multiple people, won't be coming back?"

"As if." When Xurik glared at him, Xigbar rolled his eyes. "Look, the faster we get this mission done, the sooner you can RTC and get your answers."

"Fine," Xurik muttered. He just wanted to get this over with and make sure that Axel was okay. What the hell was going _on_ in Castle Oblivion, anyway?

* * *

"Ignorant fool!" Marluxia said, pointing his scythe at Riku's chest. "If Naminé destroys your memory, you'll be naught but a lifeless shell. Your heart will be unable to feel, to care! Just like that pathetic imitation of Sora."

"Or like you, Marluxia," Axel said quietly. Who was a Nobody to speak out against someone without a heart? He pointed his chakrams at Marluxia. "You bit off more than you could chew with this little endeavor. Larxene is gone -- it's just you against me, Riku, and Sora. Even if you manage to defeat all three of us, you'll have the rest of the Organization coming for you once they catch wind of your plans. Are you sure you want to go through with this, Number XI?"

Marluxia's confident stance faltered for a moment, but he quickly recovered. His grip on Naminé tightened painfully. "So long as I have the witch under my power, I'll be able to exert control over any being with a heart. I could build an army... but if I get my Keyblade Master, I won't have to." He smiled wickedly at Riku, then looked down at Naminé.

"You heard your hero, Naminé. He says to destroy his heart -- you had best do as he says."

"No," Naminé said, shaking her head more firmly. She looked braver than ever before. "Riku is willing to put his life on the line... all for someone he's never met. I won't hurt him, I refuse."

Marluxia scowled in frustration. His plans were falling to pieces before his eyes. He raised his scythe once more, fire in his eyes. "Then you will join him in oblivion--"

His words caught in his throat as Axel's flaming chakrams flew into his chest, caught off-guard in his distraction. Naminé quickly seized the opportunity, running forward and taking refuge behind her three protectors. Marluxia cursed loudly, clutching his chest.

"Damn all of you!" he shouted furiously. "You will all pay!" You cannot defeat me!"

He lifted a gloved hand in the air; the room began to shake as a thousand glowing rose petals swirled around them in a furious tempest.

Axel smirked, twirling his chakrams on his fingers as Sora and Riku prepared for battle. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

After walking through the city for what seemed like hours, Xurik and Xigbar had managed to piece together a few things about the desert city. Or rather, Xigbar had -- Xurik still had Castle Oblivion on his mind.

"Okay, so we've got an entire city under a layer of sand. What do you make of it, Xurik?"

Xurik blinked in the bright sun, pulled out of his thoughts. "Huh? Me?"

"Yes, you. How do you think it ended up like this?"

Xurik sighed with frustration, but forced himself to think. "Well... we're in the middle of the desert, so I doubt all this sand isn't normal. But then again, there are all those tall walls... sand shouldn't be getting in. Maybe there's been a sandstorm or something, that would explain all the damage to the city."

"Attaboy, Xurik," Xigbar said with a grin. "You're not half bad at this... and you're right on the nose. This place got hit by a sandstorm. And not just once or twice, from the look of it. I guess the high walls around the city weren't high enough. Now, how 'bout the lumber and rope? Xurik, gimme a damage assessment for the city."

"Hmm. Well... obviously the city is in bad shape, probably from the sandstorm. As for the lumber and rope... maybe people have been rebuilding the city. The citizens I guess. I'd hate to have to live here... on top of the Heartless to deal with, their city keeps getting demolished by these sandstorms."

"Aha," Xigbar said, smirking. "You picked up on a juicy bit there, Xurik. The storm and the Heartless... it's possible they're not completely unrelated."

"Do you think so?" Xurik said curiously.

Xigbar nodded. "Anyway, I think we got what we came for. Let's RTC on outta here."

Xurik nodded enthusiastically. He was ready for this mission to be over already.

On the way out, however, they nearly ran into a couple of people talking. Xigbar quickly pulled Xurik to the side.

"Those must be the locals," Xigbar muttered. "It'll cause a big scene if we're spotted. Let's wait for them to leave."

On closer inspection Xurik noticed that the pair were a man and a woman. The woman, who was wearing airy silk clothing and had long, flowing black hair, was pleading with the man. "You should get some rest, Aladdin."

"I'll be okay," the man said with a weak smile. In contrast with the elegantly-clothed woman, this man seemed to be wearing not much else but rags. "Besides, the sandstorm's finally let up -- now's our chance to patch up the city."

"That's true, but still... you'll run yourself ragged at this rate."

Aladdin shook his head firmly. "Jasmine, you don't need to worry -- I'm fine. And since we don't know when the next storm will hit we need to get everything in running order again before it does."

Jasmine sighed. "If only Genie were around..."

Aladdin shrugged stubbornly. "I miss him too, but this isn't a job for magic. Agrabah's our city. We need to be the ones to fix it up. It already got destroyed once by the Heartless... I'm not going to let it happen again from some sandstorm."

Jasmine nodded. "Of course, you're right..."

"Now, I should get back to work," Aladdin said with a sigh, picking up a plank of wood and a bundle of rope.

"Wait, I'll help too," the girl said quickly, taking the rope from him with a smile. The two walked away into another area of the city.

"So, that guy must be spearheading the city repair efforts," Xigbar said quietly, now that they were alone. "The question is, why him? He doesn't look like royalty."

Xurik shrugged. "Does it matter if he is or isn't?"

"It's not easy getting people to follow you, especially when it involves work," Xigbar explained. "It's the kind of thing you'd expect somebody in the palace to be doing. They already call the shots, right? But he definitely wasn't royalty. The girl next to him... now _she_ was royalty."

Xurik rolled his eyes. Why did any of this matter? "Awesome. Can we go home now? I thought you said were done."

"Why, Xurik?" Xigbar said with a smirk. "Did you leave the toaster plugged in?"

Xurik frowned, lowering his gaze. "You know why, Xigbar. I want to know what happened in Castle Oblivion."

* * *

"Good night, Riku," Naminé said sadly. "It may have started with a lie, but I'm really glad I met you."

"I am too. I was really happy whenever I remembered something new about you, and when I saw you... it felt amazing. Even if the memories were fake, the feelings weren't."

"Goodbye," Naminé said, her pain showing through her forced smile. Riku shook his head.

"No, not goodbye. This isn't the last time I'll see you, it can't be. I'll find you again, and we can be friends for real." Riku smiled. "Promise."

Naminé shook her head. "You'll only forget."

"No I won't," Riku said stubbornly. "It's just like you said... even if my memories of this place are taken apart, they'll still by lying dormant somewhere in my heart. The memory will be there."

"I guess you're right." Naminé's face brightened, and she held out her hand. Riku took it gently; her skin was as soft as he remembered.

"I'll see you again, Naminé. If anything, I have your picture. I'll cherish it forever. Even if I forget."

Riku bent down and quickly kissed her on the cheek. Then, taking a deep breath, Riku turned and climbed up into the waiting machine. He positioned himself in the center, then turned to face Naminé.

"Riku... the loose links will sink into the darkness in your heart," Naminé warned him as the panels in the machine began to move upwards, closing him in. "You won't be able to just reach in and pick the one you want. But there's another promise you made -- a promise to someone you could never replace. She's your light. The light within the darkness. If you can remember her... all the memories lost in the shadows of your heart will come into the light."

"No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within," Riku mumbled, not knowing where the phrase came from. It felt familiar... had he just forgotten it?

The machine slowly began to close, and Riku began to be encased in darkness.

* * *

Xigbar blasted a floating Heartless out of the way with his Arrowgun as they made their way back through the city. Xurik watched the heart floating away with mild interest as he got a sudden idea.

"Hey, what happens to Heartless when we destroy them? Where do they go?" Xurik asked, trotting close behind Xigbar as they made their way to the dark portal.

"They don't go anywhere," Xigbar said simply. "They're gone. Only the hearts they held remain. But the hearts go somewhere: Kingdom Hearts."

"Oh," Xurik said. "So if the heart is the only part of Heartless left behind... what happens when someone without a heart gets destroyed? Does a part stay behind when a Nobody dies?"

Xigbar smirked. "As if. We're not even supposed to 'be' in the first place. What's there to leave behind?"

Xurik's face fell. "Then... the people who were at Castle Oblivion are--"

"Gone."

"Just... gone?" Xurik said quietly. "So I'll never see them again?"

Xigbar smiled slightly, turning to face the boy. "Nope."

"Oh..."

"You coming?"

Xurik took another step forward, but suddenly faltered. His legs felt weak beneath him; his head was throbbing with unimaginable pain.

"D...Damn... what's... happening?"

He fell to the ground but barely felt the impact of his knees in the sand; even Xigbar disappeared as everything around him grew white and his senses grew fuzzy. In his mind's eye he could see Axel, Roxas, Xion... and a blonde girl wearing a white dress.

"Who... are you?"

* * *

_**Day 27**_

Waves quietly lapped at the dark shore. Clouds blotted a dark sky -- the only light came from a silvery moon, sitting far across the black sea. There was no vegitation on this shore, only dark stone.

A hooded figure stepped forth from the shadows. He moved forward slowly across the sand, approaching a second figure sitting on one of the rocks. After a moment, the second figure spoke.

"I've been to see him. He looks a lot like you."

"Who are you?"

The sitting figure gazed off into the ocean solemnly. "I'm what's left. Or... maybe I'm all there ever was."

"I meant your name."

"My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name?"

"My true name is..."

He paused. What was it? Did he even know?

"You have been with us for six days now," the older man said suddenly. He stood, removing his hood -- silver hair cascaded around his shoulders. He turned and began to walk past the boy. "The time has come..."

A hand pressed on his shoulder -- the older man's lips began to form a word, a name. What was it? If only he could remember...

* * *

"Naminé must have begun her work," Saix said quietly. He and Xemnas were standing over Xurik's bed, where the boy lay unconscious.

"Will he wake from this?"

Saix nodded slowly. "I am told he will -- provided she strips the hero of all his memories."

Xemnas straighted. "Then much hinges on Castle Oblivion."

Saix shook his head slightly. "We needn't stop collecting hearts. Number XV has gained power over the Keyblade, just as we intended. Xion can fill Xurik's shoes for the time being."

Xemnas's voice grew low. "And the chamber? Have you found it?"

Saix shook his head. "No, sir. I would say progress is slow... if we had actually made any."

The blue-haired man stood, bowing slightly as he excused himself from the room. Xemnas peered at Xurik, deep in thought.

"So, another has been taken by sleep..."

* * *

_**Day 49**_

Time continued to pass, and still Xurik slept.

"I went to a new world today," Xion said quietly, sitting at his bedside. She smiled shyly. "Xurik, you should've seen it. It was so beautiful." She slowly placed a seashell beside his pillow. Beside it were dozens of other seashells just like it.

"Come on, Xion," Roxas said softly. "He'll get them when he wakes up."

Xion nodded, standing. Roxas turned to the sleeping boy and sighed. It had been more than twenty days... he didn't know if he could stand to lose Axel _and_ Xurik.

"We'll come visit you tomorrow, okay?" He glanced at Xion; she looked at him sadly. Both of them were thinking the same thing -- was their friend ever going to wake from sleep?

"Bye Xurik. Until tomorrow."


	5. Reunion

_**Day 50**_

_I guess I'm the only one working on the raft. And you're just as lazy as he is!_

A girlish voice giggled. _So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!_

_What, are you kidding?_

_Ready? GO!_

* * *

Xurik's emerald eyes fluttered open. He was in his room... his head felt like it had been hit by a train. What happened? He sat up in his bed, wincing; everything was sore. He felt like he had been dreaming for ages... but hadn't he been on a mission with Xigbar? Why didn't he remember coming home?

He sat on the edge of the bed, trying to wake up his sluggish body. He suddenly noticed a seashell sitting next to his pillow -- no, lots of seashells. Where in the world had these come from? So far this was proving to be the most confusing morning ever.

He made his way to the Grey Area; it was empty. Was everyone out on missions already? Shouldn't there be _someone_ still in the Castle, even at mid-day?

He stood awkwardly in the center of the room for a moment, before lifting his hand and summoning a dark portal. There was nothing to do here -- and as long as he didn't have a mission to go on, he might as well make use of the time.

* * *

Xurik sat on the clock tower ledge, staring out at Twilight Town pensively as he quietly ate his ice cream. It was difficult to tell time in a world where the sun never set, but according to the clock tower it was still early in the afternoon. He supposed it made sense for Xion and Roxas to be on missions... and he still didn't know what had happened to Axel...

"Xurik?"

Xurik looked up to see Roxas looking at him, a bright grin on his face.

"Xion!" Roxas said quickly, pulling the girl into view. "Xion, Xurik is awake!"

Her face turned bright red with excitement. "Oh... oh Xurik! You're okay!"

Xurik grinned up at them, then winced as his head gave a particularly nasty throb. "Urgh. What happened? What's been going on?"

"You were sleeping... a long, long time," Xion explained quietly. Saix said not to get our hopes up. That you might not..." She shook her head, her face brightening. "Well, you're awake now! That's what counts."

"You were out for a while," Roxas said. He thought for a moment. "It's been... 24 days or so. We were really worried."

"That explains a lot," Xurik mumbled. It felt as if his dream had gone on for days and days...

"Here, I brought you this," Xion said, digging through her pockets and extracting a familiar-looking object. "It's a seashell."

Xurik smiled. It was just like the ones next to his pillow. "Oh, this is-- "

Xion nodded. "I've been picking one up every time I go out on a mission. Hold it up to your ear!"

Xurik did as he was told, and closed his eyes. He heard the sounds of the ocean... it felt so familiar, almost soothing. He'd never been to the beach... had he? Then why did the sound of the waves make him feel at home?

In the back of his head, the vague image of a boy and a girl sitting on the beach came to mind.

* * *

The warm, salty air blew around him, filling his senses like a drug. The sky was as big and blue as he remembered, the sea just as vast... everything was exactly the same as when he stood here for years as a child.

The one difference now was that he knew what lay beyond the horizon. Was he any better for it? Or would it have been better to have lived his life on the islands, blissfully unaware of the existance of other worlds?

Making sure that his hood was secured around his head, the boy turned and made his way up the dirt road leading into the town. How long had it been? A year? More, less? He wasn't even sure... the nights and days all blended together. Had time even passed here before Kingdom Hearts was closed? The King had said something about the detroyed worlds being kept in limbo until they were restored...

In the distance he spotted a girl walking down the pathway, and his heart skipped a beat. Surely that couldn't be her. Of all the people to run into during his brief visit, how was it that she was the first person he spotted? But no, that was definitely her -- her hair was an inch or two longer, but he would recognize that angelic face anywhere.

She was coming closer; he needed to decide fast. King Mickey had stressed not to come in contact with his family or friends while he was visiting the islands, but... how could he resist this? No one else was around, and she already knew what had happened in the past year... what was the harm in showing himself?

The girl spotted the cloaked figure and froze in her tracks. He slowly reached up and lowered his hood -- and as he did so, the girl's expression changed from worry to excited disbelief.

"S...Sora?"

"Hi Kairi," he said, unable to keep a grin from spreading across his face. She was as beautiful as he remembered -- she seemed to be growing out her red hair, and was still in her school uniform, but otherwise looked no different than the girl that always used to hang out with Riku and himself on the beach.

She ran forward and practically pounced on him, wrapping her arms tightly around his body in a fierce hug. She pulled back and looked at him, beaming.

"Oh my god! How are you? Where have you been? Is everything okay with the Heartless and everything? I can't believe it's really you!"

Sora laughed. "Everything's fine, Kairi. I'm so happy to see you! I've been away with King Mickey... we still have a few things to take care of before I can come home for good, but I wanted to come back and visit. How are the islands?"

"Everyone's really worried about you," she admitted, lowering her eyes. "When I got back, no one remembered the islands being destroyed, just the storm. It was like time froze while we were gone... except that while I came back, you were still gone."

_And Riku too_, Sora thought silently. Naminé had warned him that while Riku was having his memories restored, everyone would have forgotten him... but that he wasn't to remind them, or else it might mess up the restoration process. It was torture seeing Kairi forget the person that Sora knew she cared most about.

"Well, I'll be back for good eventually," Sora said with a forced smile.

"I hope so," Kairi said sadly. "I really miss you. There's still Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and everyone else, but... it's just not the same. The two of us always used to hang out, remember?"

Sora hesitated, then nodded solemnly. "I remember."

It was as if his best friend had never existed; Sora hated the feeling of knowing and not being able to tell anyone the truth. He needed to ensure that Riku woke up as soon as possible... no matter who or what stood in his way.

* * *

_**Day 51**_

Xurik stepped into the Grey Area the next morning, feeling a bit less sluggish and sore than the previous day. He had yet to show himself to anyone other than Xion and Roxas, but he figured he would probably be expected to start going on missions again now that he was awake. Xigbar spotted him as he walked into the room.

"Well, good morning sunshine," Xigbar said, smirking. "During your beauty nap, we found out the whole Castle Oblivion team is toast."

"What?" Xurik said, face turning pale. "All of them? But--"

"You're awake," Saix said matter-of-factly, without any kind of emotion of relief.

"Saix!" Xurik said, turning to him. "What happened to everyone at Castle Oblivion?"

"We're looking into what befell them," Saix said quietly.

"You still don't know? Were there no survivors?"

"What I know is that I don't owe you any explanations," Saix said crossly. "Now get to work. You'll be on your own for a while. Wherever our other members are, they're certainly not here to help."

Xurik felt an odd feeling in his chest. Could Axel... really be gone? For good?

How could someone just disappear like that? His face turned red as he began to dwell over the fact that Saix still refused to tell him anything. They _knew_ what happened in Castle Oblivion, they just weren't saying anything. Why did Xurik always have to be kept in the dark?

* * *

_**Day 71**_

The days passed one after another -- the missions began to blur together. Xurik, Roxas, and Xion continued growing closer on their afternoons on the clock tower, but something was still missing. Xurik knew Axel wasn't coming back, but he still felt a weird choked-up feeling in his chest. What was it? Was he sick? It didn't matter... for some reason he couldn't bring himself to give a damn. Roxas, if it was possible, seemed to have taken Axel's death even worse... although they rarely talked about the issue.

"Heh, here comes sourpuss," Xigbar said, smirking as the blonde boy came into the room. "Why the long face?"

"Nothing, okay?" snapped Roxas.

"You gotta admit, the castle's a lot quieter. Half as loud, you might say." Xigbar gave a harsh laugh. "But I could get used to a smaller, more tightly knit group, how 'bout you?"

"I liked the bigger group," Xurik said, approaching from behind and putting his hand on Roxas's shoulder protectively. Xigbar rolled his eyes.

Demyx entered the room, a look of grave excitement on his face. "Hey, Roxas, Xurik... did you hear? No survivors! Everybody at Castle Oblivion got KO'd! Heavy stuff."

"Really?" Xurik said quietly. There had been very little news from Castle Oblivion in the past few weeks, but it had generally been accepted that no one was coming back. Now, however, it was actually official. The impact of the news made his chest feel uncomfortably tight.

Demyx nodded. "Gone with the wind... right, Xiggy? Whew, I really dodged a bullet there."

Xigbar chuckled. "Lucky you. Now you get to double your hours to help pick up the slack."

The boy winced. "Blegh! Roger that. Remind me to under-achieve twice as hard from now on."

Xurik and Roxas walked away silently. Xurik knew that they were both thinking the same thing -- how could everyone just joke about them being gone? Would it be like that if _they_ were terminated, too? Would no one really care?

* * *

Roxas slashed at a shadow glob with his silvery sword, his face in a bitter frown. The dark, oozing pustules would become Heartless soon enough... which was why he needed to eliminate them. His mind was elsewhere, however. Even if he knew the odds of Axel returning were low, there had still been hope as long as they didn't know exactly what had happened in Castle Oblivion. Now, though... it was official. His best friend, aside from Xurik and Xion, was really gone. He'd never hear that cocky laugh, or the biting sarcasm, or hear him say--

"Hey, Roxas!"

Roxas dropped his sword with a clang; he whipped around, nearly falling over in his haste.

"How's it hanging?" Axel continued, walking forward casually. Roxas just stared at him, mouth agape. The man chuckled. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Axel? But..." Roxas struggled to find the words to say, his mind racing and his chest exploding with an odd inflating sensation. He shook his head, frustrated; this wasn't making any sense. "I thought you were gone! Castle Oblivion... the whole team was annihilated..."

Axel wagged a thin finger. "Correction: the weaklings were annihilated."

Roxas lowered his head. Relief washed over him; the tight feeling in his chest relaxed.

"You had me worried."

Axel cocked his head, an odd smirk on his face. "Worried? Well, that's a neat trick, considering you haven't got a heart to feel with."

Roxas shook his head, ignoring the joking jab. He was too relieved to be mad at _anything_. He grinned, running off into the town.

"W...wait here. I'll go buy us some ice cream!"

* * *

"Axel?" Xurik exclaimed, looking up in shock as Roxas and Axel arrived on the clock tower ledge. Axel grinned, waving.

"I didn't expect such a party on my arrival. You're both making me feel at home already."

"But--" Xurik stammered as Axel and Roxas took their seats. "I thought you were --"

"Nope, I'm alive and well," the man said, rolling his eyes. "I'm the only one from Castle Oblivion left though. Guess I got lucky."

"That's terrific," Xurik said, beaming. Roxas nodded enthusiastically, handing him an ice cream.

The three began eating in silence; too many thoughts were bouncing around Xurik's head for him to say much. Finally Axel sighed.

"I gotta check in with the boss, or he's gonna let me have it."

Roxas peered at him in surprise. "You haven't RTC'd yet?"

"Hmm? Nah."

Xurik frowned. That wasn't like Axel. Then again, he _had_ always gone to the beat of his own drum. "Why did you come here, then?"

Axel scratched the back of his head, chuckling. "Guess I needed some time to sort out my feelings."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Whatever, mister I-don't-have-a-heart."

The three boys laughed, then continued eating. Somehow, the silence wasn't awkward or empty at all. It felt... peaceful.

"You know, we started inviting Xion up here while you were gone," Roxas said after a while.

Axel looked surprised. "Xion? Really?"

Xurik nodded. "Yeah. I told her that we could all have ice cream together whenever you returned from Castle Oblivion... _if_ you returned. She's our friend now."

* * *

_**Day 72**_

Axel peered out of the window in his room, staring out at the empty black sky above the Castle That Never Was. He turned suddenly as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Why didn't you report in?" Saix said quietly, frowning.

"Oh, good to see you, too," Axel said with a smirk. "You're welcome, thanks for the kind words."

"I'm told Naminé has gone missing."

Axel shrugged. He wasn't about to tell the truth about what had gone down in Castle Oblivion. That he had allowed Naminé, Sora, and Riku to escape... his head would be offered up to Xemnas on a silver platter.

"There one minute, gone the next. I don't know how she got out."

Saix peered at him suspiciously. "You searched every room, I expect?"

"You're kidding, right? That's like counting grains of dust in a building full of sneezing people."

"What about the chamber?" Saxi said, now more earnestly. "Did you find it?"

Axel shook his head slowly. "Come on, I would have told you that much. I gotta hand it to you... you were right. About Marluxia, the traitors... you knew exactly what was up."

The man shrugged. "All I did was find a place to send everyone who was getting in the way."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Well, it's nice to know where I stand! Sheesh..."

The faintest hint of a smile appeared around Saix's lips. "Did you come back in one piece or didn't you?"

He turned to go, but Axel suddenly spoke up.

"Marluxia disposed of Zexion." When Saix paused, Axel continued. "I got Zexion involved; Marluxia had no choice but to silence him. That's how you wanted it, right?" Axel chuckled quietly, waving his hand to dismiss Saix. "I'll play it your way... for now."

* * *

Xurik entered the Grey Area, in a considerably better mood than in previous days. Roxas, too, looked overjoyed.

"Morning Axel!" the blonde boy called out. Axel smirked, waving.

"Someone's had their morning coffee. You're working today, why are you so cheerful?"

Roxas shrugged. He didn't care if he had to go on a mission, they were all just happy that Axel wasn't dead.

"Hey, get this," Axel said, spotting Xurik. "They paired me with you today as a 'slap on the wrist'."

"A slap on the wrist?" Xurik said, taken aback. "Wh... why am I a slap on the wrist?"

"Well, they just know how much I loathe babysitting," he said with a smirk. Xurik rolled his eyes, but couldn't help grinning.

"I don't see why _I'm_ getting punished too... it's like they think I run a nursing home."

"Ouch. Your brilliant wit cuts me to the quick, pretty-boy." Axel sighed. "Would it kill them to give me a day off? Look at these bags under my eyes." He shook his head. "Pff. All right, c'mon kiddo." He waved to Roxas. "And we'd better see you later, blondie!"

Roxas grinned, about to depart on his mission with Xigbar. "You got it."

* * *

Agrabah was as hot as Xurik remembered, even though it had been several weeks since he had been there. Axel sighed.

"Whaddaya say we make this quick?"

In the back of his head, Xurik had a faint sense of deja vu -- his mind was filled with the image of two boys standing in the desert streets. The thoughts unnerved him; he pushed them to the back of his mind.

"Y...Yeah. Right."

The two began walking deeper into the city, searching for Heartless. Before they were able to get too deep in, Axel suddenly pulled Xurik back.

"Quiet. There's someone up ahead."

"Where is it?" a bizarre creature was saying anxiously. He was peering at the sandy ground intensely. "It's gotta be around here somewheres..."

"Now who is that?" Axel mumbled quietly. "And what's he up to?"

Xurik shrugged. The humanoid, cat-like person was fairly large... and he certainly didn't seem to fit in the city. "I don't know. He wasn't here the last time I came. Do you think he's even from this world?"

"Hmm," Axel said quietly. "You might be right. Who is he, then? And what's he doing in Agrabah?"

The creature scratched his head. He seemed intent on continuing to talk to himself. "Well, I ain't givin' up till I find a way in! And once I find the lamp that's stashed down there... heh heh heh... all my wishes'll come true."

Axel tilted his head. "He thinks some lamp is gonna grant his wishes?"

Xurik shrugged. "Weird."

"Pete! What in the blazes is taking so long?"

Axel and Xurik shrank further back into the shadows. A tall woman wearing a black robe walked into the square. She had greenish skin and had dragon horns adorning her head; a staff was clutched in her clawed hand.

"M...Maleficent," Pete mumbled, kicking at the ground. "I'm doin' the best I can, but this secret entrance is hidden' real good, and --"

"Silence!" the woman shouted, her eyes flaring. "You're utterly useless, you imbecile."

"What?" Axel whispered, his face suddenly grave. "She's still... alive?"

"Do you know who she is?" Xurik said with a frown. The woman looked _vaguely_ familiar...

Axel scratched the back of his head. "Well... yeah. As you heard from lunkhead there, her name's Maleficent. Xemnas isn't going to be happy about this..."

"But who is she? And why--"

Axel covered Xurik's mouth with a gloved hand as Maleficent cast a suspicious eye at the shadows. Finally she turned away.

"Come, Pete. Sandstorm or no, we can go to wherever the lamp is hidden with ease. Darkness stops for no pathetic storm." She raised her staff, and a dark portal appeared. The two disappeared through it, and the darkness vanished just as quickly.

Axel gritted his teeth. "Damn. We lost them." He sighed. "Well, I'm sure they'll turn up again eventually. In the mean time, we've got some heart collection to do, no? Best get to work. We can tell Xemnas all about our little guest later."

* * *

After work, Axel, Xurik, and Roxas sat on the clock tower as usual. Xion was still nowhere to be seen.

"You're more outgoing now, you know that?" Axel said after a moment.

Roxas exchanged a look with Xurik. "Who is?"

Axel chuckled. "Both of you, I guess. You barely used to be able to hold a conversation."

"Oh. Well, you kind of are too, Axel," Xurik said with a faint smile.

"Me? You think? Guess they musta rubbed off on me..."

Roxas frowned. "Huh? Who did?"

Axel scratched the back of his head. He couldn't just tell Xurik and Roxas about his encounters in Castle Oblivion... or who he met there. That would just confuse them.

"Heh. Let's just say you can thank yourselves that we get to sit here again and laugh like idiots over ice cream."

Roxas chuckled, taking a bite off his ice cream, but Xurik's eyes narrowed. What did that mean? What exactly _did_ happen in Castle Oblivion? He'd ask... but he knew that Axel wouldn't tell. Why did he keep so many secrets? He and Roxas never did... nor did Xion, at least when she was around. He turned, looking at the entrance to the clock tower ledge.

"I guess Xion's not coming."

* * *

"Maleficent?" Xemnas said quietly. He was seated upon the highest chair in the round room.

Axel nodded. "Xurik and I ran into her in Agrabah today, along with her lackey... Pete."

"But didn't she get destroyed along with Hollow Bastion?" Xaldin said, folding his arms. "I thought the Keyblade Master let the Heartless take it over."

"Nope. The world got destroyed, but Maleficent didn't. And it was Xehanort's Heartless doing it, not Riku," Xigbar said with a smirk, and Xemnas shot him a fierce glare.

"Whatever the circumstances, it's clear that Maleficent never got destroyed... merely sinking into the shadows of obscurity. She must have lost a good deal of power when her base of operations was destroyed."

"So she's probably going to be looking for ways to regain her power," Axel mumbled.

Xemnas nodded. "She shouldn't be much of a threat to us, not yet. In fact, she may prove useful if we play our cards right. After all, she led the Heartless invasion in past years... and we _are_ in need of Heartless."

Saix nodded. "I understand. Allow the sorceress to continue with her petty goals using the Heartless as her tools... and we use _our_ tools to collect those hearts to form Kingdom Hearts."

"Precisely. Xion and Xurik... our other Keyblade Masters."

Axel folded his arms, saying nothing. He didn't like to think of them as tools -- at least not Xurik. He was a person as much as any of them were... not that that was saying much. At the very least, Xurik was his friend, wasn't he?

But they _did_ have a mission, and the Keyblade was the only way to accomplish that. Friend or not... Axel wanted to be whole as much as any of them.


	6. Missing

_**Day 73**_

Xurik frowned, peering around the Grey Area. Where was she? It had been at least a few days since he'd seen Xion... whether on the clock tower or within the Castle. At first he had assumed she was just busy with missions -- they all were, with half of their ranks obliterated -- but this was getting out of hand.

"Hey, Xurik," Axel called, approaching.

"Morning," Xurik mumbled. "Hey, Axel, have you seen Number XV?"

"Xion?" He scratched his head. "Hmm... now that you mention it, no."

"Are you talking about Xion?" Roxas asked, stepping forward.

"Yeah. It's been days since I've seen her."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, you're right. It's been... let's see... around ten days or so."

"That's specific," Axel said with a smirk, and Roxas shrugged. "Well, I wish I could help, but I took off for Castle Oblivion almost as soon as Xion joined up. There's a lot I missed."

"I promised she could have ice cream with us once you got back," Xurik said earnestly. "And besides, I'm worried about her. Why would she be gone this long?"

Axel gave a small smile. "You three are friends, right? Tell ya what. I'll pick Saix's brain, see what I can find out."

Roxas grinned. "Thanks, Axel." Xurik smiled too; Axel was always such a good friend to them, at least when he wasn't hiding things. The dynamic of their group was fairly unique... Roxas and Axel were fairly close, as were Xurik and Roxas, whereas Xurik was closer to Xion than Roxas was... and Xion and Axel barely knew each other.

Xurik's smile widened slightly. He could fix that, though. As soon as they figured out where Xion was, the four of them would all be closer friends. He just knew it.

* * *

"This is the castle..." Roxas said, looking up at the gates. Xurik nodded vaguely. He was having another strange flashback -- in the back of his mind, the image of a silver-haired boy standing within the castle arose. A sudden fierce roar from deep within the castle shook him out of his thoughts.

"What was that?" Xurik said with a frown. "The Heartless we're looking for, maybe?"

"Could be," Roxas mumbled. He readied his silver sword. "Let's go."

The boys cautiously made their way across the castle courtyard; the towers of the building rose high above them. There had been an awful lot of castles in all of the worlds Xurik had been to so far... the Castle That Never Was, the palace in Agrabah, the castle here. Was that normal for most worlds? He supposed every world needed a ruler of some sort... the Organization had Xemnas, for example. Were most rulers like him?

"The door won't budge," Roxas said, pushing against the heavy wooden door after they reached it. "Must be locked from the inside."

"How are we supposed to get in then?" Xurik said with a sigh. Surely there was more than one entrance to the castle. He thought for a moment; did it matter? He lifted his hand, creating a portal to the Corridors of Darkness.

"What? We're leaving already?" Roxas said, surprised. "But we haven't destroyed the Heartless yet!"

Xurik smirked. "No, moron. It goes to the other side. Try and keep up."

Roxas opened his mouth to say something in response, then thought better of it and followed through. They emerged in a long, dark entrance hall.

"It's really quiet in here," Xurik mumbled. "Does anyone even live in this place?"

Roxas shrugged. He glanced behind them; a wooden beam was placed across the entrance, explaining why the front doors wouldn't open. He carefully unbarred the door, allowing it to be opened in the future.

Xurik glanced at the blond boy. "Good thinking. Now, let's start looking for that Heartless."

Roxas's sword appeared in a flash of silver light. "I think it may have already found us!"

Xurik whirled around just in time to see a particularly powerful Soldier Heartless diving at him; he summoned the Keyblade and blocked the armored beast with the loud clang of metal against metal. He forced the creature off, taking a few steps back.

"This thing's not just a Shadow, don't take it lightly."

Roxas nodded. He reared back, then shot an orb of light at it; it hit the Heartless square in the chest, sending it stumbling backwards. Xurik quickly followed up with a slash from the Keyblade. The creature vanished in a puff of smoke, its heart drifting off into the shadows of the ceiling. Momentarily, more Heartless began appearing. Xurik and Roxas wasted no time, destroying each one as quickly as possible until there were none left.

"Not too bad," Roxas said with a small smile. Xurik nodded, but the two boys froze as they heard a deep, gutteral roar echo through the castle.

"What was that?" Xurik hissed. "We already got rid of the Heartless..."

"Maybe that wasn't a Heartless," Roxas said quietly.

Xurik thought about this for a moment, then shrugged. He summoned a dark portal.

"Whatever. We can find out about that later, I'm sure we'll be back soon enough."

"But don't you think we should at least--"

Xurik shook his head. "I... want to find out if Axel's found out anything about Xion."

Roxas hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. I do too." The two boys vanished through the portal.

* * *

"Where is he?" Roxas said finally, frowning at the entrance to the clock tower ledge. The two boys had been wating for quite some time -- it was already getting late.

Xurik shrugged listlessly. Who ever knew with Axel? This just added one more day that Xion had remained missing. That wasn't like her.

"I hope... Xion is alright."

* * *

The air flickered slightly. A vague wisp of dark smoke materialized in mid-air, then vanished instantly.

"I can't do it," Sora moaned. The King chuckled.

"Aww, shucks. Sure you can! You just gotta believe in yourself."

"But I'm not a dark person," Sora complained. He lifted his gloved hand; a brilliant orb of light appeared, illuminating the dark forest of Twilight Town. He _had_ been practicing his powers quite a bit since leaving Castle Oblivion. "I can use light just fine, but... won't using darkness weaken my heart?"

"If you rely too much on it, it will," King Mickey said thoughtfully. "But you're not using it to fight. You're the one who said you wanted to learn how to use the Corridors of Darkness! Besides, these cloaks will protect ya, DiZ said so."

Sora nodded reluctantly. He had asked the King to teach him how to summon dark portals -- he couldn't rely on King Mickey and DiZ to ferry him around all the time, and gummi ships weren't stealthy enough for what he needed to do.

"I know. I just... worry. You know. About... winding up like Riku."

The mouse grinned. "Nahh. Riku's a different person than you are... and he's better now, you said so yourself. And anyway, your heart is really strong! I just know you can withstand it -- your light shines too brightly for darkness to cover."

Sora's face turned slightly red at this compliment. "Th...thank you, your Majesty. I mean... Mickey."

He sighed, then took a deep breath. If the black cloak was already protecting him, and his light was protecting him, then he had nothing to fear, right? And even if his heart was mostly light, he still had _some_ darkness somewhere inside of him... he just needed to tap into it enough for this one purpose.

He held up his hand. The shadows sluggishly slid across the ground -- but within moments a flickering dark portal had appeared in midair. It looked liable to collapse any moment, but it was still far more than he had been able to do before.

"Now ya got it!" the King said with a goofy grin. "I'd practice a bit more before you use an unstable one like that, but soon you can go wherever ya want!"

"Thanks," Sora said with a grin, feeling genuinely excited. He held out his hand; it began to shine brightly. His light powers didn't seem any weaker. Maybe it really didn't make much of a difference.

Now he could go wherever he wanted at will -- meaning he could do his part in watching over Riku's sleep. DiZ and Namine were still looking for a place to move him. How much longer until he woke? How long did it take to fix someone's memory, anyway?

Unknown to them, a lone hooded figure lurked at the outskirts of the trees, watching curiously.

* * *

_**Day 74**_

Roxas and Axel stood by the window talking. When they saw Xurik approaching, Axel smirked. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

Xurik yawned. What time was it? Everyone seemed fairly awake and active... he must have overslept. "Ah. Sorry. I couldn't sleep..."

Axel ignored this and continued. "I asked Saix about Xion."

At this, Xurik's eyes lit up, although his expression was hesitant. What if something bad had happened? "And? What did he say?"

Roxas shook his head, looking worried. "Xion never RTC'd after her last mission. That was days ago."

Xurik's eyes narrowed. "She should be done way before now. What happened? Is she okay?"

"I dunno," Axel said darkly. "But we'll find out what happened soon enough. You and Roxas get to go track Xion down. That's your mission today."

"Her last mission was in Twilight Town," Roxas explained. "We've gotta find out what happened to her."

Xurik nodded, feeling refreshed. Finally, some action. He hated sitting around, waiting to find out things from other people. Finding Xion mattered far more to him right now than completing Kingdom Hearts or anything stupid like that.

* * *

Roxas blinked in the afternoon sunlight, then peered around the street. "Where do you suppose Xion is?"

"Well," Xurik said, thinking. "Her last mission was to take out a giant Heartless here. Maybe she couldn't do it. Either way... if we find the Heartless, we'll probably find Xion."

Roxas nodded. "I hope she's okay. I spent a lot of time with her after you collapsed, but she still hasn't gotten to really get to know Axel yet."

"Yeah."

The two boys made their way through the now-familiar streets -- how many missions had they _had_ in this town, anyway? -- until they came to the sandlot. Xurik quickly pulled Roxas aside when he realized there were a couple of people standing around.

"Oh, I recognize them," Roxas said quietly. "They were here the first day Axel took me to the clock tower to get ice cream. Well, other than the _very_ first day, when we were born."

"Quiet," Xurik whispered.

"You're sure you heard that right?" a blond boy in camo pants was saying skeptically.

"Yes, I'm sure," the brunette girl said with exasperation. "I told you!"

"And you heard it where again?"

"The tunnel! I was just there, and I heard a weird, low moan."

The boy frowned. "Did ya see what was making it?"

The girl gave him an annoyed stare. "Are you kidding? I was scared! I got out of there as fast as I could."

Roxas and Xurik exchanged glances.

"A low moan?"

"That might be the Heartless," Xurik mumbled.

Roxas looked worried. "Or it could be Xion -- injured, unable to make it back to the castle..."

Xurik turned pale. "Just... don't think about that. I'm sure she's... she's fine."

"You don't sound very sure."

"Shut up. Let's just go check it out, okay?"

Roxas gave a small smile at Xurik's worry, but nodded and followed him.

* * *

The tunnel was fairly echoey -- Xurik recognized it as the location of his first mission. However, there was no sign of either the Heartless or Number XV. Xurik sighed.

"I guess we should look somewhere else."

A tubby boy suddenly rounded the corner, stopping in surprise as he spotted them. "Huh? What are you guys doing down here? You lose something?"

"Shit!" Xurik hissed, taken by surprise at the sudden intruder. What did they do? He had never run into a resident of another world before, he had no idea what the proper procedure was for--

"Well, we heard some rumors about a moaning sound or something," Roxas said, glancing at Xurik nervously. "And... we're looking for someone. A friend of ours."

"Oh. Well, the moaning sound is probably that vent up there." The boy pointed -- there was indeed a low droaning sound coming from the air vent. "The wind coming through it creates a lot of echoes. It sounds kind of like a moan."

Xurik glared at Roxas -- why was he striking up conversations with people when they were supposed to be sneaky and stealthy?

"But, uh... I'm sorry about your friend. Hope you find them soon," the boy said after a moment, when no one else said anything.

Xurik hesitated, then nodded. "Thanks."

"I don't think we've been introduced," he added, smiling brightly. "I'm Pence. If you ever need anything, I'm always happy to help."

"Um, thanks," Roxas said, glancing at Xurik uncertainly. Xurik stared back at his friend, annoyed -- Roxas wasn't getting any help, he was on his own with this guy. That's what he got for striking up conversations with random Somebodies.

"Sure," Pence said brightly. He gave a small wave, then turned to go. "I'll catch you later. Hope you find your friend."

Xurik nodded. As Pence disappeared around the corner, he sighed.

"Well that was close. Good thing he didn't start asking too many questions, like why there are two cloaked guys running around the underground tunnel system."

"Sorry," Roxas muttered. "I just thought maybe he could help us find Xion. I'm worried about her."

Xurik's expression softened. "Well... me too. Come on. I'm sure we can find her if we look hard enough."

* * *

"This is taking forever," Roxas mumbled. "I feel so sore."

"We've got to find her," Xurik said through gritted teeth as they trudged through the city. He wracked his brain, trying to think of all the places they had looked. They'd looked around the train station, the downtown area, market street, all of the side streets, and now the sandlot. They had even checked the clock tower, not that it was likely that she would be hiding _there_. That was pretty much everywhere, wasn't it?

"Hey!"

Xurik cursed again. He attempted to pull Roxas into the shadows, but was too late. A blonde boy wearing a black ski cap came up to them; he had a scar across his face and was wearing a sleeveless trench coat. To his side were a girl with blue-hair and a serious expression, and a muscular, dark-skinned boy.

"Where'd you come from?" the blond boy asked suspiciously, obviously the leader. Roxas and Xurik exchanged glances.

"Uh, we're --"

"You here to pick a fight with us or something?"

"No," Xurik said, frowning. What was this guy's deal? "We're looking for someone."

The boy's eyes narrowed. "You don't look like you're from around here."

The muscular boy folded his arms with a smirk. "No one sets foot in Seifer's town unless he says so, y'know?"

The girl nodded. "Outsiders."

"We were just going," Roxas said uneasily, tugging on Xurik's sleeve. Xurik and Seifer shared one last glare, then the steel-haired boy followed Roxas reluctantly.

"Can you believe that jerk?" Xurik muttered once they were out of earshot. Roxas grinned.

"What happened to keeping a low profile?"

"Well, he's acting like he owns the place, but he's obviously just some kid. He can't be much older than us." Xurik sighed. "Sorry. I guess I'm just... frustrated. I'm really worried about Xion... we've been looking all day and we still haven't found her."

"Yeah," Roxas said quietly. "Maybe... we should go find Pence and his friends. They seemed nice. Maybe they could help. Or maybe there are more mysterious things around town that could help us find the Heartless, or Xion."

Xurik shook his head. "We've already alerted half the town to our presence. We need to be as careful as possible from now on. If any of the senior members were here, we'd never hear the end of it."

"Yeah, but--" Roxas paused, glancing to their side. "Hey, Xurik... where does that hole lead?"

Xurik followed his gaze and saw a sizeable hole in the city wall. Through it was what looked like a dark forest.

"I dunno. Looks like some woods or something." He grinned. "Nice eye. Maybe she's through there!"

The crack in the wall was more than large enough for them to walk through. They found themselves in the middle of a dense patch of forest.

"Well, we've got some trees," Xurik said blandly. "That's nice, but no sign of--"

Roxas suddenly pointed up at the canopy. "Is... is something there?"

One of the trees seemed to be shaking slightly; leaves were shedding everywhere. Xurik's eyes widened. Suddenly, the shaking stopped -- and another tree began. Then another and another, one at a time.

"There's something jumping through the trees!" Xurik said, the Keyblade appearing in a flash of light. "That's gotta be our Heartless -- come on, it's headed that way!"

The two boys charged through the forest until they found themselves at the gates of an old mansion. There was no Heartless though. They had followed the shaking trees, but --

"Watch out!"

Xurik dove out of the way just in time; footprints had appeared behind him, until the ground exploded where he had once been standing. The footsteps changed direction, appearing in the grass as if by magic.

"What is it?" Roxas said, eyes narrow.

Xurik kept a careful distance from the footprints; then, taking careful aim, he threw the Keyblade as hard as he could.

Instead of flying effortlessly through the air, it collided with something that made an awful shrieking noise. The air suddenly wavered -- and an enormous chameleon-shaped Heartless appeared out of nowhere. The Keyblade reappeared with a flash in Xurik's hand.

"You think that's the one?" Roxas asked, nodding at the Veil Lizard.

Xurik nodded. "It must have been camouflaged. Maybe that's why Xion couldn't finish her mission -- she couldn't find the Heartless."

"So, where's Xion?"

Xurik shrugged. "Maybe still looking for it. Let's take care of it first... then we can look for her."

The two boys worked at fighting the Heartless as it struck out at them with eye beams and fierce claws. Soon they began to gain the upper hand. Xurik began to ready his darkness, preparing a powerful attack.

A black-cloaked figure suddenly darted across the clearing, running at the lizard. Xurik dropped his hands, all thoughts of the attack suddenly gone.

"Xion!"

"X...Xurik?" Xion said, shocked. In her brief moment of distraction, the Heartless suddenly seized the opportunity. Its long tongue lashed out, striking Xion in the chest; she cried out, then fell to the ground, motionless.

"Xion!" Xurik repeated, this time with alarm. Roxas shook his head.

"Come on! We've almost beat it -- then we can see to Xion."

Xurik nodded. Seeing Xion knocked to the ground filled his chest with a strange heat; he wanted nothing more than to destroy the creature standing before them. He used the heat to fuel his powers. With a mighty shout, darkness exploded out of him. The Heartless cried out with surprise and pain, then vanished into nothingness.

"Xion! Are you okay?" Xurik called out, running to her side. He held her head carefully.

Xion winced, her eyes slowly fluttering open. "Nngh... X... Xurik?"

Xurik smiled, then helped her to her feet. Roxas patted her gently on the back.

"That looked like it hurt."

Xion shook her head. She looked upset somehow. "I'm fine... thanks. It's just..."

Xurik shook his head. They had found their friend; this was a cause for celebration.

"Come on -- let's go get some ice cream first, that'll make you feel better. Then you can tell us what happened."

Xion hesitated, then nodded. She gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Xurik."

* * *

"Axel! We found Xion!" Roxas called out in excitement when the red-head rounded the corner. Axel looked down in surprise.

"Well whaddaya know. Glad to see you're doing okay, Xion."

Xion nodded reluctantly. Axel sat down next to Roxas, taking an ice cream from Xurik when he offered it.

Xurik peered at Xion for a moment, then gestured at her ice cream bar. She had barely had any.

"Your ice cream's gonna melt if you don't eat it."

"I know."

Roxas frowned. "Aren't you hungry? You've been stuck in Twilight Town for days."

Xion said nothing. Xurik and Roxas exchanged worried glances.

"You wanna talk about what happened?" Roxas said gently.

When there was still no reply from Xion, Axel looked down at her kindly.

"We're here for you if you want to get it off your chest. Right, Xurik?"

Xurik nodded. "Yeah. We're your friends."

Xion looked up at the three boys, then sighed.

"I can't... I can't use the Keyblade anymore. And without it... I can't do my job."

The three exchanged glances. Xurik frowned.

"Xion, what happened?"

"I don't know," Xion said desperately. "But if I don't defeat Heartless with the Keyblade... the hearts they release just find their way into other Heartless instead. I swat them in one place and they just pop up in another. I'm supposed to be collecting hearts. Those are my orders. Without the Keyblade... I'm useless."

"Axel, can't you do something?" Xurik said desperately. "You're Number VIII!"

Axel slowly shook his head. "Wish there was. But... it's just like Xion said. No Keyblade, no can do."

"They're gonna turn me into a Dusk once they find out they don't need me," Xion said, her voice barely a whisper.

Roxas slowly shook his head. "No... it's not _just_ the Keyblade that makes you useful, right? I mean, only Xurik and you have the Keyblade. The rest of us don't."

"But the rest of us have our own weapons, and those give us strength," Axel pointed out. "Xion's strength lies in her ability to use the Keyblade. No offense to you, Xion, but without it you're not going to be able to do much."

"There has to be something we can do," Xuirk mumbled.

"Hey, I'm racking my brain here, and there's just no way to-- wait."

Axel suddenly stopped midsentence. Roxas stared at him, his face brightening slightly with hope.

"What? Tell us."

Axel turned to the steel-haired boy, his eyes wide with enthusiasm. "What if you worked double duty, Xurik?"

Xion frowned. "What do you mean, Axel?"

"Xion, stick with Xuirk until you can control the Keyblade again. Make sure your missions are with him. Then, he can collect the hearts and nobody will ever have to know you're not doing the same."

Xurik beamed at him. "Yes... you're right! Axel, that's perfect!"

Axel wagged a finger in his face. "Ah-ah-ah... _but_, Xurik, that also means you have to collect twice as many hearts."

Xurik waved his hand dismissively. "No problem."

Xion frowned. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not!" Xurik said forcefully. No amount of work was too large a price to pay for keeping Xion within the Organization.

"But Xurik--"

Axel shrugged. "Hey, friends have gotta be able to lean on each other now and then. Ain't that right, Roxas?" The blond boy nodded with a grin.

"Thanks," Xion said sincerely, sounding incredibly relieved. "So... Axel, does that mean you and I can be friends?"

Axel smirked. "Well, yeah. Was there ever any doubt? Any friend of Roxas's and Xurik's is a friend of mine."

Xion turned red, overwhelmed. "Thank you... Xurik, Roxas, Axel, thank you!"

Axel shrugged, then gestured at the mostly-melted sea-salt ice cream bar.

"Eat your ice cream."


	7. Inseparable

(( Sorry a few of these chapters have been a little dry -- it's kind of hard to escape the whole day-to-day mission format, since that IS what Xurik and Roxas would have been doing during their time at the Organization. Don't worry though... I'll try to keep the boring stuff to a minimum, haha. Besides, we're going to start treading some new territory soon enough; not long now before everything comes crashing down. ))

* * *

_**Day 75**_

Xurik entered the Grey Area, feeling excited and a bit nervous. Their plan to mask Xion's inability to use the Keyblade seemed like a good idea in theory -- but would Saix fall for it?

"Together?" Saix said, eyes narrow.

Xion nodded. "Yeah, is it a problem?"

The man frowned, folding his arms. "What in the world would possess you to ask at a time like this? We're shorthanded as it is. And yet you expect me to say yes?"

Xurik and Xion exchanged worried glances. He wasn't buying it... what did they do?

"Why not?" Axel said suddenly, coming up behind them. "Seems like a good idea to me. Put two half-pints together and you get a whole."

Saix said nothing, considering this for a moment. Xurik quickly seized the opportunity.

"There are a lot of missions the two of us can't do alone... but if you let us work together, we can definitely do a lot harder missions for you."

Saix sighed, turning and walking away. He waved his hand dismissively.

"Hmph. Fine. As you wish."

Xion beamed at Xurik, who turned bright red. It felt good helping Xion like this... he could only hope that it worked.

* * *

"So our orders are to investigate a cave this time?"

Xurik nodded, trying to focus on their mission despite the searing heat from the desert sun. Agrabah was quickly becoming his least favorite world.

"Yeah. Axel and I saw some people looking for a secret entrance in the city, but then they just used the corridors of darkness to get there."

"Well, why don't we do the same?"

Xurik shook his head. "I have no idea where the cave is... we could end up teleporting into a wall or something. It'd be safer to find the entrance ourselves." He walked over and began tapping on the wall that Pete had been investigating previously. Xion soon joined him.

"Hey, this brick is loose here." She gave it a cautious push -- and a square section of the brick wall suddenly slid to the side.

"Awesome... good job, Xion," Xurik said with a grin. "This has to be it. Be careful... we might run into the two people we saw before. Pete and... Magnifi... Malevo... I don't remember. Some green dragon lady. They seemed dangerous, though. Axel seemed to know who the sorceress was, and he seemed to think she was a threat."

"Well, if Axel thinks she's dangerous, we'd better be extra careful."

The two cautiously made their way through the secret passageway. For a while they were walking down a narrow hallway -- but soon the tunnel began to descend, a rough stairway guiding the way down. Xurik cursed as he stumbled down a couple of dimly-lit steps. If only Roxas were here -- the power of darkness was useless when there was already plenty of darkness around. Light would be a lot better in a situation like this...

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, the two emerged beneath a beautiful night sky. The desert expanded around them, and somewhere in the distance a sandstorm raged -- but here, all was peaceful. Before them, to their surprise, was an enormous tiger's head made of sand. Its mouth was open wide, and an odd light shone from the depths of its throat.

"I guess... that's the cave?" Xion said nervously.

Xurik nodded wordlessly, distracted by yet another flashback -- that of two boys, one with silver hair, the other brown, standing in the middle of the desert. But he had never been here before... right?

They approached the cave carefully -- then, when it became clear that the tiger's head wasn't about to spring to life, walked inside more purpose. They soon found themselves in a surprisingly large cavern, lit by torches.

"It just ain't here, Maleficent," a voice suddenly said, and Xurik and Xion quickly ducked behind a column. "Maybe someone else got to it first, or maybe it's hidden somewhere else, or--"

"Will you never cease your idiotic blabbering?" Maleficent hissed. "You make me regret the day I saved you."

Pete fell silent, looking hurt. The sorceress quickly resumed her business.

"Now -- I should say you're right. It doesn't seem to be _here_ at any rate... although this is where the first lamp was hidden. I knew Jafar was too much of a fool to be trusted with such a simple task."

Pete nodded enthusiastically. "I still haven't seen that Aladdin feller you was tellin' me about, but from the sound of it I don't see how he was able to stop that Jafar guy!"

"He outwitted him, as far as I've been able to infer," Maleficent said darkly. "Jafar's lust for power drove him to wish to be turned into a genie -- but that just meant the blasted fool became trapped in a lamp himself. It's so hard to find allies of the darkness who are actually useful."

"What are they talking about?" Xurik whispered, frustrated. Lamps, genies... it wasn't making any sense.

The question was a mistake -- the cavern was too silent for the whisper to go unnoticed. Maleficent whipped around, peering at the shadows fiercely.

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" When she got no response, she raised her staff -- green flames began to flicker around it as her magic began its work.

Without warning, the pillar Xurik and Xion had been hiding behind exploded into a dusty cloud of rubble, and the two tumbled out into the open. They hastily got to their feet; Xurik summoned the Keyblade.

"Blast you! You dare evesdrop on me?" Maleficent's eyes flared dangerously. "I ought to have your heads!" She suddenly hesitated, staring at Xurik curiously. "You... have we... met?"

Despite his terror, Xurik shook his head. Maleficent peered at him suspiciously, then looked down at his weapon.

"That's... a Keyblade! Where did you happen upon such a thing?"

"I... I don't know," Xurik said, surprised. "I've just... always had it."

"I knew someone else with a Keyblade... didn't I?" Maleficent scowled, slamming the butt of her staff into the stone ground. "Damn it all! Why can't I remember? There was someone with a Keyblade helping me, wasn't there? How else could I have found all of the Princesses of Heart?"

Xion and Xurik exchanged nervous glances. Was this lady even sane?

Maleficent swept her hand through the air, dismissing the thought. "No matter. No broken memories are about to stop me. As for you two... you've clearly heard too much." She raised her staff dangerously; green and black flames began to flicker around her. "The Queen of all Darkness is not about to be stopped!"

"W...Wait!" Xurik said, suddenly struck by a moment of inspiration. He held out his hand -- a dark aura appeared around it. "We're not your enemies -- we're like you, creatures of the, uh, dark."

Xion nodded; soon she became engulfed in her own dark aura. "We're sorry for getting in your way, ma'am."

"I see," Maleficent said quietly. "You two... you're not from this world, are you?"

"No. We travel the worlds, looking for... er..."

"Darkness."

"Yeah. Lots of darkness."

Maleficent peered at them suspiciously, then sniffed haughtily.

"Well. Those cloaks seem to stop me from sensing it, but obviously you _do_ have a good bit of power with auras like that. Besides, it isn't as if either of you are any threat to _me_." She turned her back on them, resuming her search of the cavern. "Begone, both of you! Before I change my mind."

Xurik nodded, creating a dark portal. "Thank you, your... Darkliness."

Xion and Xurik wasted no time moving through the Corridors of Darkness, emerging quickly in Twilight Town. They exchanged glances, then started laughing.

"Your Darkliness? Seriously?"

"I didn't know what else to say!" Xurik grinned. "That was close. But at least we know what she's up to. And we found the cave we were supposed to find, so... mission accomplished?"

They made their way to the Clock Tower, stopping to buy ice cream for everyone. When they reached the top, both Roxas and Axel were waiting for them.

"Hey, mission go okay?" Axel asked as they handed him a bar of sea-salt ice cream.

"Yeah," Xion said brightly. "I think it's gonna work... thanks, Axel. You guys are the best."

"We try," Axel said cheerfully. "So, where'd they end up sending you?"

"The place we went last time... um... Agrabah."

"Oh, that city in the desert."

"We ran into those people from before, too," Xurik said. "Pete and Maleficent."

"Really now?" Axel said, frowning. "She didn't see you, did she?"

"Sort of," Xion admitted sheepishly. "But we managed to get away by convincing her we were 'creatures of the dark' too. It's a good thing both of us can use the power of darkness."

"Heh. Good thinking." Axel shook his head. "Just be careful. The Organization takes in nothing but the best, but you still don't have a Keyblade Xion. I wouldn't want either of you two to get in too deep."

"Aww, Axel's such a softie," Roxas said teasingly, and Axel punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

"No, Sora! It's not safe!"

"But your Majesty!" Sora pointed down at the two figures on the ground, far below their perch near the ceiling. "They're right _there_! Maleficent's the one who started manipulating Riku! Not to mention capturing half of the Princesses, destroying Hollow Bastion, and bringing Heartless to a ton of worlds. Besides, they're up to no good. You heard it yourself, they're trying to bring Jafar back."

"I know Sora," Mickey said, scratching the back of his head. "But ya still gotta be smart about this! Maleficent's not someone you can underestimate." He grinned. "Besides, I don't think Riku'd appreciate you taking down one of his greatest enemies!"

Sora groaned. As much as he hated to admit it, the King was right.

"Fine. But if she starts messing with Aladdin or anyone... I'm not just going to sit back and watch."

"Well, I sure can't blame ya for that," the mouse said, chuckling. "I know stealth isn't something you're too great at, but just try to stay under control. We can't help Riku wake up if we draw too much attention to ourselves."

"I know," Sora said quietly. He hated working this way -- but it was for the best. Wasn't it? If anything, he _did_ trust the King...

* * *

_**Day 94**_

The days continued to pass like any other. Surprisingly, Xion and Xurik managed to continue doing their missions together without anyone catching on -- although Xurik secretly wondered how long it could continue. Xion was still unable to use the Keyblade -- how long until she remembered how?

When Xurik entered the Grey Area that morning, he expected a mission as usual.

"Lord Xemnas has summoned us," Saix said quietly. Xurik frowned, exchanging a glance with Roxas. The last time that the entire Organization had gathered was when Xion, Number XV, had joined months ago. What was so important that they were reassembling? Were they gaining a sixteenth member?

As soon as they had all gathered on the Alter of Naught atop the Castle That Never Was, however, it immediately became clear. Xurik stared at the dark sky in awe.

"The time has arrived," Xemnas said loudly for all of them to hear. "Look to the skies! There hangs the heart of all hearts -- Kingdom Hearts -- shining down on us at last."

Far above them, a heart-shaped moon hung in the sky, casting a silvery light upon the entire World That Never Was. It wasn't extremely large -- but Xurik suspected it would grow larger as more hearts became a part of it. The mere sight of it took his breath away.

"See the countless hearts that have gathered? Hearts full of rage... hate... sadness... and bliss. There, in the sky, hangs the promise of a new world." Xemnas lowered his arms and turned to face the group, a look of triumph in his golden eyes. "My friends! Remember why we have organized -- all the things we hope to achieve. The strength of the human heart is vast. Soon, though... we will have gained power over it! Never again will it have power over us."

Xurik couldn't look away. All those hearts... he had seen plenty in his missions -- he was the one collecting them, after all -- but individually they didn't seem like anything special. Together, though... their power was almost staggering. What someone could do with all that power... they could change the world, they could --

"Xurik?" Roxas said quietly, touching him on the shoulder. Xurik glanced behind him; to his surprise, everyone else had already returned to the castle interior. Only Roxas and Xion remained outside. How long had he been standing there?

"S...Sorry," Xurik said, giving a nervous laugh. "It's just kind of entrancing, you know?"

He glanced up at Kingdom Hearts, feeling wary. The spell that it had cast over him... it was almost hypnotic. He needed to be careful not to let it take hold of him. They were supposed to be gaining control of Kingdom Hearts, not the other way around.

* * *

His Keyblade slashed through the Heartless, releasing a particularly large heart. Xurik grinned at Xion; another successful mission. She smiled back at him, then turned to face the tall front doors of the dark castle.

"Guess we should RTC. We're a little early -- Axel and Roxas probably won't be done with their missions yet."

A deep, gutteral roar suddenly shook the castle. Xion nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Wh...What was that?"

"We heard that the last time we were here," Xurik said quietly. "I thought maybe it was just a Heartless, but... I dunno. Wanna check it out?"

Xion hesitated, then shrugged. "I guess we've got time. Let's just be careful."

The noise seemed to have come from one of the castle's west wings. The two crept down the hallway quietly, keeping an eye out for any sign of life. So far, Xurik had yet to see any evidence that the castle was occupied... aside from the roaring.

"The master is in quite an unfortunate mood today," a voice said from somewhere ahead of them. Xion's eyes widened.

"Xurik...!"

He nodded. "I heard it too." He carefully took a few steps forward and peered around the corner. At first he didn't see anyone, but to his shock, a candelabra sitting in the middle of the floor began to hop around in a circle.

"If only he would leave his chambers," the candlestick was saying, its voice filled with a surprising amount of worry for an inanimate object.

"What did you see?" Xion whispered.

Xurik withdrew, visibly shaken. "Er... I'm pretty sure I'm not crazy, but I _think_ it was a walking, talking candelabra."

Xion rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on..." She glanced around the corner as well, but quickly withdrew. "Y... you weren't kidding. But... how can it...?"

Xurik shrugged. "How would I know? It said something about a master, though. Maybe it's one of the castle's servants?"

"You think?"

"I mean, I'm just guessing. But we haven't seen anyone else." He glanced around the corner once more, then turned back to Xion. "We can't get by without him noticing, but maybe we can skip past him. The hallway goes on ahead a little bit."

"But shouldn't we get going?"

Xurik shrugged. "Like you said, we're already ahead of schedule. Anyway, I'm curious." He held out his hand -- a dark portal appeared on the wall behind them. The two quickly went through and found themselves further down the hallway, just past the candelabra.

"Let's hurry. I don't know how long the candlestick is going to sit in one place."

Xion nodded. They hurried down the hallway, and as they did the damage to the castle seemed to increase. Monstrous footprints, claw-marks on the walls... the Heartless must have been out of control in this world. After a while they reached a doorway at the end of the hall.

"Think this is the master's room?" Xion said quietly. A roar suddenly exploded from the room, startling them; they exchanged glances.

"I... I guess so. I think we probably shouldn't just barge in..."

"How dare she not join me for dinner!" a monstrous voice shouted. Xurik and Xion cautiously peered into the room, and were shocked to see a hairy, horned beast lurking within. "This is _my_ castle! And it is _my_ wish!"

"Xurik, that monster..." Xion whispered once they had moved away from the door.

"I wonder... does this castle belong to him? He called it 'my castle'..."

"Oh, I get it," Xion said, realization on her face. "Everyone in the Organization keeps calling this world 'Beast's Castle'... he must be the Beast. Makes sense. Do you think he's fighting the Heartless, like us?"

Xurik shrugged. "Too soon to say, I guess. In any case... at least now we know a bit more about this place. We don't want to be gone for _too_ long... I think we should head back to Twilight Town."

Xion grinned. "Don't lie... you're scared of the Beast, aren't you?"

"N...no! I'm not!" He frowned at her. "Stop laughing, it's not funny!"

"If you say sooooo..."

* * *

"Hey, you two," Axel said, looking up at them as they approached. "How'd work go? Think you can keep pulling off double duty?"

"It's worked so far."

Xion nodded. "Xurik took today's Heartless out in no time flat."

"Well, great. Keep it up."

The two sat down; Roxas handed them their ice creams. They were silent for a while, then Roxas sighed.

"I don't know why we need to continue fighting Heartless like this."

Axel glanced at him. "Sure you do. We have to finish Kingdom Hearts. We finally got our first glimpse of it today, remember?"

"Yeah, but what is it? 'The heart of all hearts'?"

"It's where all the hearts Xurik and I collect wind up," Xion said brightly.

"Exactly," Axel said, nodding. "It's because of those two and the Keyblade that we're finally making some progress. We might finally get hearts of our own."

"Xemnas said 'the strength of the human heart is vast'," Xurik said quietly.

"Yeah, but what do we need with it?"

Axel gave him a skeptical look. "Are you crazy?"

Roxas shrugged. "I just don't understand why having a heart is so important. Do you?"

"Kind of a strange time to bring it up..."

"Well... hearts give people power," Xurik said thoughtfully. "Couldn't you feel it? Kingdom Hearts was practically radiating with it. Light... darkness... and everything in-between."

"I... didn't notice," Roxas said quietly. He gave a small smile. "You seemed pretty entranced by it though, Xurik."

"I wondered about that," Axel said, peering at him. "You three didn't come back inside with the rest of us."

"Xurik was kind of just... staring up at it. Like he was under some kind of spell," Xion admitted. Xurik turned red.

"I... I dunno what came over me. Sorry."

"Huh," Axel said quietly. He slowly got to his feet, staring out at the sunset. "Well, just be careful. It's like Xemnas said... we're trying to gain power over the human heart, not let the heart gain power over us." He looked down at Xurik and gave a faint smile. "I once met a boy a lot like yourself who let his heart control him... and he was destroyed by it. Wouldn't want you to meet a similar fate." He smirked. "Got it memorized?"

* * *

_**Day 95**_

Heart collection went smoothly as usual. Afterwards, Xurik and Xion appeared on the clock tower early. After a little while, Roxas appeared to join them, and Axel followed shortly afterward.

"Another successful day?" Axel asked as he flopped to the ground next to them.

"Yep," Xurik said with a smirk. "Where'd they send you, Axel?"

"The place you guys hit yesterday."

Xion giggled. "You mean the castle with the talking candelabra?"

"That's the one. They needed me to do a little digging through the dust and cobwebs. How 'bout you?"

"Heart collection in Agrabah," Xurik said, yawning. "Same as usual. Roxas?"

"I did some recon in some world... what was it... Wonderland, I think?"

Xurik grinned. "Fun. You know, I miss doing missions with you guys... but I really don't think Saix would _ever_ let a four-person mission happen."

"I wish," Roxas said laughing. He smirked at Axel. "Guess it's just you and me pairing up, partner."

"You know it," Axel said with a grin. He glanced at Xion and Xurik. "You two are really getting the hang of working together, huh?"

Xion nodded, then sighed. "I don't know how much longer we can fool the other members, though."

"Relax, we'll be fine."

Axel shook his head. "Don't be too sure. They're not stupid."

"Guess we'll just have to cross our fingers."

Xurik rolled his eyes skeptically. "I guess we should worry about fooling Saix and Xigbar, but I mean... Demyx? No worries there."

Roxas and Xion laughed, but Axel shook his head. "Ouch, Xurik, that's not cool!"

"What? He just plays his sitar all the time. I don't think I've ever once seen him do something, you know, helpful."

"I don't think you give him enough credit. He works just as hard as..." Axel paused for a moment, thinking, then scratched his head. "Okay, no he doesn't. But I'm _pretty_ sure he has a job."

Xion nodded. "You know, I've seen Demyx out in the field, rocking out on that sitar of his."

Roxas shook his head. "What does that accomplish?"

"Morale-boosting, maybe?" Xurik said sarcastically.

Axel sighed. "You laugh, but for all you know, he's out there fighting Heartless and doing recon -- just the same as you."

"But I've heard him say he wasn't cut out for combat," Roxas said. He thought for a moment. "I guess everybody in the Organization is good at different things."

"That's right. Everybody's unique."

Xion frowned. "Even Nobodies? Don't you need a heart to be unique?"

Axel shook his head. "Oh, I think we have other things that set us apart. Like our pasts."

"What past?" Xion said, a little surprised.

Roxas frowned at him. "You remember stuff from before?"

"That's one of the things that makes the Organization members special. Unlike lesser Nobodies, we remember who we were."

Roxas shook his head. "I don't."

"Me neither."

"Same here."

Axel stared at the three of them in surprise. "All of you? Really?" He shrugged. "Well, maybe that right there is what makes all of _you_ unique."

Roxas grinned at him. "What kind of person were you like before you became a Nobody?"

"Me?" Axel thought for a minute, then shrugged. "Oh, I dunno. Same guy, more or less."

"I heard Luxord saying Nobodies are given new names when we join the Organization," Xurik said with smirk. "What was yours, Axel?"

Axel looked uncomfortable. "That's... not important. My name is Axel now."

"Oh, come on," Xion said, looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Please tell us?" Roxas nodded in agreement.

Axel sighed. "Fine. My name was... Lea. L-E-A, but pronounced like 'Lee'. Got it memorized?"

"Aww, that's cute!" Xion said brightly, and Xurik grinned.

"Good to know, Lea!"

Axel shook his head wearily. "No. I'm Axel now. If we finish Kingdom Hearts and we all get hearts again... then you can call me Lea."

"I wonder what my name was," Roxas said thoughtfully. "We just take out the X and mix up the letters, right? Rosa... Arso... Oras? That doesn't sound right..."

Axel shook his head. "Geez, you kids just won't let it drop, will you? I wouldn't worry about it. Who needs baggage, right?"

Xurik shrugged. "I guess. But I can't remember _anything_ about my past. Not even my first week as a Nobody."

"I'm like you, Xurik," Xion said, nodding. "I don't remember much from the beginning either."

Axel gave a small smile. "You three do have a lot in common."

Roxas sighed. "I wonder what kind of guy I was before..."

* * *

"Is this the place?"

DiZ nodded. He, Naminé, and Sora stood before the iron gates of an old mansion, hidden deep within the forests of Twilight Town.

"Riku should be safe here. At the very least, I doubt the Nobodies would think to look here. I've set up a laboratory in the basement."

"And then you'll restore his memories," Sora said quietly. Naminé nodded, smiling up at Sora. She took his hand gently.

"I'll fix him, Sora. Don't worry. I promised... remember?"

Sora nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Naminé. I trust you."

"Don't forget your end of the bargain," DiZ said quietly. "I take care of your friend... and you protect him from the Organization filth."

"I know." Sora still didn't know if he trusted DiZ -- he seemed hell-bent on eliminating the Organization -- but he _was_ helping Riku. If nothing else... Naminé and DiZ were Riku's only hope. Until Riku awoke, Sora would do whatever he could to help out... even if that meant destroying every Nobody that stood in his way.

Across the world and far above them, on top of the train station clock tower, Xurik, Roxas, Xion, and Axel ate their sea-salt ice cream in blissful peace.


	8. Secrets

_**Day 96**_

"Hey, Xurik. You ready for another day?"

The boy nodded, grinning at Xion. The two made an excellent pair - even with Xion's handicap when it came to the Keyblade. So far their plan was working splendidly, and-

"Xion, Xurik. I need you on separate missions today."

Xurik's chest tightened in panic as he stared up at Saix. "What? Why?"

"Two major Heartless targets have surfaced in two separate worlds. Xurik, you take Beast's Castle. Xion, you go to Agrabah."

Xion turned pale. "But how can... never mind." She and Xurik exchanged glances. What did they do? Xion wouldn't be able to destroy the Heartless without the Keyblade. Was this game over?

"Whoah, you're gonna send Xurik to Beast's Castle?" Axel said suddenly, coming up from behind. He shook his head. "I dunno... I was just there yesterday for recon, remember? I saw the Heartless you're talking about. You don't want to pit Xurik against that. Not by himself."

Saix frowned at Axel. "If I send them both, who's going to handle the Heartless in Agrabah?"

"I will."

The blue-haired man's eyes narrowed. "You?"

"Sure, I'm a big boy."

"Except you can't collect hearts."

Axel smirked. "So what? I'll keep the Heartless out of trouble, then they can hit it another day."

Saix frowned, then spotted Roxas standing nearby, eavesdropping.

"How about I send Roxas with Xurik, and you with Xion? That should work fine."

Axel's expression froze, but Roxas quickly chimed in. "Saix, you know me and Axel make a better team. We can handle some Heartless for a day."

Saix rolled his eyes, but turned away nonetheless.

"Fine. But this is the last day. Starting tomorrow, all of you work solo."

Xurik nodded, feeling immensely grateful for both Axel and Roxas. "All right."

As Saix walked away, Axel smirked down at them.

"Looks like you bought yourself another day."

Xion looked worried. "Axel, Roxas, thank you. I just hope this works..."

Eager to get away from Saix's prying eyes, Xurik opened a portal to the Beast's Castle, following Xion through it as quickly as possible. As soon as they did, Saix suddenly walked back to Axel and Roxas.

"Don't think for a minute I believed that," he said quietly.

Roxas looked shocked, but Axel simply smirked. "Believed what?"

"That reprehensible performance."

Axel shrugged. "Uh-huh, well... we'd better get over to Agrabah, Roxas."

Roxas nodded quietly, glancing at Saix. Were they really that transparent? Xurik and Xion only had one day... he hoped for their sake that they'd be able to figure out a solution. Otherwise... what would happen to their group? It wouldn't be the same without Xion...

* * *

Xion and Xurik appeared in the middle of the Beast's Castle. So far, no one was in sight.

Xurik glanced at Xion; her face was still pale. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey... are you okay?"

Xion shook her head. "I don't know what I'm gonna do starting tomorrow." Cautiously, she held out her hand, but nothing happened.

Xurik thought for a moment, then summoned his own Keyblade. "What about mine? Do you think you could control it if I gave it to you?"

She took it, then slashed it tentatively through the air. It remained in her hand.

"I guess... I can."

"Great. You can use it for today. It might help you remember how to summon yours."

Xion didn't look convinced. "What are you gonna use?"

"I have the darkness. That's what you've been using, right? I'll be fine." He smirked. "If you can get by without a Keyblade, I should be able to too."

"Okay, if you're sure." Xion's expression relaxed. "Thanks, Xurik."

* * *

Axel and Roxas walked down the streets of Agrabah.

"Do you think Xion is going to be okay?"

Axel sighed. "I couldn't tell you, kiddo. Hopefully they'll figure something out today. Whatever happens though... there's no use in worrying over it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"In the meantime, I guess let's try to find that Heartless." Axel frowned. "From the sound of it, it's pretty nasty. I wonder... did Maleficent have anything to do with summoning it?"

"Oh yeah... the sorceress, right? Who is she, anyway?"

Axel shook his head. "She caused a bunch of trouble in the worlds a few months back. No... actually, I think she's been doing it for years. She even led the Heartless to take over my home world. I had assumed he took care of her there, but I guess he never got around to it."

Roxas frowned. "He?"

Axel looked surprised, then shook his head. "Heh. Don't worry about it. Anyway, we should keep an eye out. She led the Heartless for a while; I wouldn't be surprised if she's been creating a lot of the ones we've been fighting."

* * *

For some reason, despite having seen the talking candelabra from the other day, Xurik still found himself surprised to come across a talking clock. He shook his head - hadn't the teapot, wardrobe, featherduster, footstool, stove, and teacups been enough?

"Those horrid creatures plaguing the castle have kept the master from seeing Belle for days," the clock was saying anxiously. "There has to be some way to bring the two of them together!"

"All of the castle's servants keep talking about this 'Belle' person," Xion said quietly. "And they seem awfully interested in making sure Belle and their master get along."

Xurik nodded. "It's strange. What's their story?"

"I don't know. They seem to be in such a rush about it, too."

"Yeah. Well, anyway, let's just focus on trying to find that Heartless. Has using the Keyblade helped you at all?"

Xion shook her head slowly. "Nothing yet... sorry."

Xurik gave a small smile. "Well, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon."

* * *

"Shit," Axel muttered, pulling Roxas into a corner. Maleficent and Pete were walking through the square nearby.

"I just don't get it! It wasn't anywhere in the Cave of Wonders..."

"I need to find that blasted lamp," Maleficent scowled. "Jafar may be useless as an ally, but he's certainly better than what I have so far." She glanced at Pete, who was ambling along cheerfully behind her; the insult went over his head completely. She sighed, then continued. "At the very least, I could turn him into a Heartless - perhaps he would follow orders better that way."

"But ya can't do that without the lamp," Pete said thoughtfully, scratching his head. "What are we gonna do now?"

"I suppose we could go back to our original plan. Jafar or not, no mere street urchin is about to stop me from recapturing the Princesses." She scowled. "If only I could remember why I lost the Princesses in the first place. How did Hollow Bastion get destroyed...? Why can't I remember?"

"Axel, do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Roxas muttered quietly. The red-head merely smirked.

"Quiet. Xurik and Xion already got caught." He turned to him. "Anyway, we need to find that Heartless Saix was talking about. Don't want it to get into too much trouble before Xurik can take care of it."

* * *

"Look out!"

Xurik quickly jumped to the side, dodging the dog-like Heartless's attack. He fired a blast of darkness at it; it yelped, stumbling backwards.

Xion darted forward, slashing through it fiercely. They had been fighting it for several minutes, but the creature finally gave way; it collapsed to the ground, its heart drifting off into the dark rafters of the castle.

"Thanks, Xurik," the girl said with a smile. She held out the Keyblade. "You can have this back."

Xurik called it to his hand in a flash of light. "Did it work? Has it jogged your memory any?"

Xion looked worried. "I don't know... let me give it another try."

She held out her arm, concentrating fiercely. For a moment, nothing happed. Her face began to turn red from the effort, but suddenly-

"You did it!" Xurik yelped in surprise. Xion looked down at the Keyblade that was now grasped firmly in her hand; it was identical to Xurik's, but there were definitely now two Keyblades between the two of them.

"I don't believe it!" Xion squealed, tackling Xurik in a hug. "Xurik, it worked! Thank you so much!"

"We've gotta tell Roxas and Axel," Xurik said, unable to stop himself from grinning. "That was so close... but it's okay now! You're not going to get kicked out of the Organization!"

He quickly summoned a portal to the corridors of darkness; the two disappeared through it.

* * *

"Axel!" Xurik shouted as they rounded the corner. Roxas and Axel peered up at them, surprised.

"Hey hey!" Axel said. "What are you grinning about?"

"How'd your mission go? Thanks for saving us earlier."

"No problem. It was loads of fun," Axel said with a smirk. "Would it kill the Heartless to hold still? I fell right on my butt chasing the stupid thing."

"Be careful tomorrow," Roxas said, nodding. "The thing looked tough. And Maleficent seemed up to no good."

"Eh, Xurik's a big boy. How'd your caper go?"

With a bright smile, Xion held out her hand. The Keyblade appeared in a flash of light, and she beamed at them. "I'd like to dedicate this Keyblade summoning to my good friends Xurik, Roxas, and Axel."

Roxas applauded, but Axel waved his hand dismissively. "Pfft, me? I didn't do anything."

"Sure you did. If you hadn't spoken up for us this morning, me and Xurik would've had to split up."

"You should thank Roxas, then," Axel said, smirking. "He's the one who spoke up and saved _my_ ass."

The four of them laughed. Xion quickly ran off to buy them all ice creams in celebration; when she returned, they all sat and ate in silence. Roxas was the first to speak.

"I hope we always have each other," he said quietly.

Xion nodded. "Yeah..."

Axel chuckled. "What's gotten into you?"

"I just... want these days to last forever. Hanging out, the ice cream, the sunsets..."

"Me too," Xurik said, smiling. He had felt so alone when he joined the Organization... but having friends had helped him feel like he actually had a place here. Roxas, Xion, and Axel were almost like a family to him... not that he knew what a family felt like. He imagined it had to be something like this.

Axel shook his head. "Nothing lasts forever, man. Least of all for a bunch of Nobodies." He smiled despite himself. "But you know, we'll still have each other... even if things change and we can't do this anymore."

"You think?" Xurik said quietly.

The man nodded. "As long as we remember each other, we'll never be apart. Got it memorized?"

There was a slight paused, then Roxas grinned.

"Wow, Axel. That sounded ridiculous."

Axel scratched the back of his head as Xurik and Xion burst out laughing. "What? I thought it was pretty deep..."

* * *

_**Day 97**_

Xurik sighed, arriving in Agrabah. It was strange working alone after nearly two weeks of working with Xion every day... but he supposed it was for the best. He didn't want to get soft, did he? Doing a little solo work would help him get stronger, at the very least.

He began to enter the town square in front of the palace, but stopped when he realized that two people were standing in the middle of it. For a brief, panicked moment he thought it might be Pete and Maleficent again, but recognized them as the two Agrabah natives known as Aladdin and Jasmine.

"...What do you mean, 'it disappeared'?" Jasmine was saying incredulously.

"It's just like I said," Aladdin said excitedly. "The sandstorm moving across the desert up and vanished. Now we can finally go outside the city again."

"Well, that's just wonderful! What a relief."

"Hold on," the man said cautiously. "We still need to watch out for the Heartless. They've been sighted around Agrabah even after the storm cleared up. You'll have to be careful, Jasmine. I'm gonna go make sure everything's okay."

"All right. I want you to be safe too, Aladdin."

Xurik frowned as the two walked away. The sandstorm was gone? That was odd... hadn't Xigbar said that the sandstorm and the Heartless were probably connected? But the Heartless was still around. Instead of feeling relief, he just felt worried.

Still, this meant he could now go out into the desert with no sandstorm to stop him. Axel had said the Heartless was a big one - maybe the vast, sandy wasteland was where he'd find it?

* * *

"I don't get it... why'd you make the sandstorm go away?" Pete said, scratching his head in confusion.

"The Heartless causing it lurks even now in the middle of the desert." The witch gave a cruel laugh. "By luring the boy Aladdin out there, we can eliminate two problems at once. Aladdin will be destroyed by the Heartless, and Princess Jasmine will be defenseless when we come to steal her away."

Pete chuckled darkly. "Sounds good! That's why you're the brains!"

"Well, it certainly isn't you," Maleficent said curtly. "Considering you haven't got any to begin with."

"Here she comes now!" Pete hissed suddenly, looking to their left.

Maleficent smiled. "Excellent. You know what to do." She vanished in a plume of green flames, and Pete scurried away into the shadows.

Jasmine walked into the alleyway cautiously. Heartless seemed to be lurking around every corner; if she could just make it to the Palace, the guards would be able to protect her well enough. Now, though, it seemed that she'd run into a dead end. Having grown up in the palace, she didn't know the sprawling city nearly as well as Aladdin did.

"Oh, Aladdin," she whispered, feeling nervous. "Where did you go...?"

"Good evening, Princess," a cackling voice called out, the sound seeming to echo from everywhere. Jasmine whirled around, terrified.

"Y...you...!"

"That's right," Maleficent said, appearing before the frightened girl in an explosion of flames. "You're coming with me."

"No!" Jasmine said fiercely, backing into a wall. "You already kidnapped me once... I'm not going again! Aladdin!" She cried out as loudly as she could. "Aladdin, where are you?"

"There's no one here to save you now, my dear," Maleficent said, grinning wickedly as Pete approached from the side, smirking. Heartless appeared, encircling Jasmine. "You don't have a choice at all. I will have my way!"

The clearing suddenly exploded with light. The Heartless around Jasmine vanished; Pete fell to his knees in pain.

"Wh...what in the world...?"

"Oh... oh my," Jasmine said, breathless. A figure wearing a hooded black cloak stood between her and Maleficent, weilding a gleaming sword.

"Who dares interfere with my work?" Maleficent said, turning pale with fury.

"You won't lay a hand on her!" the figure said, slashing through the air; the silver blade left a trail of light. Maleficent scowled, flames flickering around her form in anger.

"That cloak... you're one of those brats from the Cave of Wonders!"

Sora shook his head. As much as he wanted to reveal himself to Maleficent - what wouldn't he give to rub his new power in her face? - he was supposed to be keeping a low profile. Jasmine and Aladdin didn't need to know he was here. Besides, all of them would have forgotten Riku entirely. Seeing Sora, his best friend and ally, was sure to jog a few memories of the Keyblade Master... and Naminé warned him about interfering with the memory restoration process.

"Those Nobodies? Nope." He held out his hand; it began to shine brightly. "I'm just somebody on the side of light, trying to stop _you_ from ruining more people's lives."

Maleficent gave a harsh laugh. "The Light? You must be joking. You think you can defeat me with a triflesome power like that?"

Sora smirked. He wasn't about to fight Maleficent, not alone - no matter how strong his powers were, hers were bound to be stronger, especially with the Heartless helping her. Still, he wasn't going to just sit back while she tried to summon Kingdom Hearts again. She wasn't about to recapture the Princesses of Heart on his watch.

Without warning, he summoned a dark portal; he held out his hand to Jasmine.

"Come on - quick!"

Jasmine was hesitant; but the mysterious boy was obviously trying to protect her from Maleficent, who she _knew_ was evil. She took his hand and rushed with him through the dark portal.

"Damn it!" Maleficent screeched as the portal snapped shut. Her green skin was turning dark with fury. "Who... who _dares_ interfere with my plans?"

"I... I dunno," Pete said, wincing as he struggled to his feet. "Whoever it was, he's awful strong, we should watch out for-"

"Silence!" Maleficent hissed, her clawed hand sweeping through the air - there was an audible smack as it made contact with Pete's face, silencing him. He stared at her in shock, touching the stinging red mark on his face. "You are utterly useless! Why didn't you stop them?"

"I... I'm sorry, Maleficent," Pete mumbled. He wanted to ask why _she_ hadn't stopped them, but bit his tongue; he knew better than to speak out against the witch.

"What are we to do now? Our plans are ruined! We have no lamp, no Princess - weeks of planning are now useless!"

"There are other princesses," Pete said helpfully. "We could go to some other worlds, and maybe-"

"Silence." Maleficent glared at him, her eyes flickering with fury. "Just... cease your blabbering. We are done here." She summoned a dark portal. "Follow me, imbecile... if you can even manage that much."

* * *

Sora and Jasmine appeared within the palace gates; they could see guards nearby, but in the shadows Sora remained unseen.

"Th... thank you," Jasmine said, looking around her. "Who are you...?"

"Just a friend," Sora said with a smile, staying careful not to let her see within his hood. "You should be safe in the palace - just be sure to stay close to guards at all times."

"But Aladdin -"

"Aladdin can take care of himself," he said, chuckling. He had been the one to help lead the Traverse Town Resistance Force, after all. "Just be safe, okay? There isn't always going to be someone here to save you."

Jasmine opened her mouth to reply, but the shadows suddenly swirled around Sora - within seconds he was gone.

* * *

"Shit," Xurik hissed, dodging a lazer beam; the attack pummelled into the ground, sending sand spraying everywhere. Roxas and Axel hadn't been kidding - this Heartless was enormous. He had been fighting it for at least an hour and had made minimal progress.

The Antlion screeched, then dove into the ground, burrowing deep into the sand. Xurik stared around him uncertainly - then cried out in pain as the Heartless suddenly erupted from beneath him, sending him sprawling across the ground, the Keyblade landing with a thud beside him. He winced, picking up his weapon. Why hadn't he been able to team up with Xion to defeat _this_ Heartless? The one from the Beast's Castle was practically a Shadow in comparison...

Another roar erupted from above; Xurik's eyes narrowed as the Antlion suddenly launched a series of bombs at him. He readied his Keyblade, and-

With a mighty swing, he managed to knock the bombs back at the Heartless. He had tried this strategy a few times, but this seemed the final straw - the Antlion shuddered, then collided with a sand dune, wounded.

Now was his only chance. Xurik raced forward, concentrating fiercely; his Keyblade became consumed in a purple glow as darkness empowered it. He gave a mighty shout, then slashed fiercely through the Heartless's head.

It gave a horrific screech, then slowly began to dissolve into darkness; an enormous heart drifted into the bright desert sky.

Xurik panted from exertion and exhaustion, yet grinned. He had done it - alone, with no one helping him. Would the Heartless stop plaguing this world so frequently now? He couldn't wait to tell everyone... his friends were bound to be impressed.

* * *

"Did you see Maleficent again?"

"Nope," Xurik said, his voice muffled from a mouthfull of ice cream. "There was no trouble with her, I just took out the Heartless. It was huge!"

"Told you," Roxas said. He smiled brightly. "Maybe now there will be fewer Heartless in Agrabah. I'm sure that'll be a relief for the natives."

"Well, we need there to be _some_ Heartless so Xurik and Xion can keep collecting hearts," Axel said, smirking. "Then again, I guess other worlds are still filled to the brim with them."

Xurik nodded. He glanced at Xion. "So, how did your mission go? Is the Keyblade still working okay?"

Xion gave an enthusiastic nod. "Yeah, everything's fine now. I owe it all to you, Roxas, and Axel."

Axel smiled. "Eat your ice cream before it melts."

"Ha, look at Axel!" Roxas said, laughing. "He's bright red!"

The man turned away awkwardly; Xurik could see that Roxas was telling the truth.

"Shut up," Axel mumbled, as the laughter of the other three echoed out over the city.

* * *

_**Day 117**_

Axel sat quietly in his room on his bed, twirling one of his chakrams on his finger idly as he mentally prepared for the day. What might his mission be today? More recon? Or keeping a closer eye on Maleficent... she had been spotted in the Beast's Castle in the past couple of weeks. Obviously Belle was probably the target, but-

He glanced up at he realized Saix was standing in the door frame. He smirked.

"Ever hear of knocking?"

Saix ignored the question, cutting right to the chase. "Tell me what Xion has been doing."

Axel shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not spying on her."

"But the two of you are close."

"So what, now I've gotta rat on my friends to you?" The irritation was clear on his face; he sat up. "Get out of my room, man."

"You and Xion will be executing your next mission together."

Axel rolled his yes. "Yes, sir, thank you, sir. You paid me a personal visit just to tell me that?"

"...We also need you to go back to Castle Oblivion."

"We, or you?"

Saix said nothing for a moment; Axel stared at him expectantly. Finally Saix shook his head.

"The castle hasn't given up all its secrets. And there's one in particular Lord Xemnas is especially interested in."

Axel rolled his eyes. Now it made sense. "You mean the chamber." He waved his hand dismissively. "We turned that place inside out. If it's there, we're not gonna find it just by looking."

Saix frowned. "Hmm. Then let me give you another incentive. Naminé isn't the only one who can trace her beginnings to Castle Oblivion. Xion comes from there, too."

The ploy worked - Axel's eyes narrowed, his interest piqued. "Huh?"

"Two of your favorite people. Still think another visit is a waste of time?"

Axel shrugged. "Hmph... whatever. You're the point who wants me to go. Don't try and dress it up as a favor." He smirked. "Let me guess... that chamber will tell you everything you don't know about Xemnas's true agenda. Is that the idea?"

Saix said nothing, telling Axel that his guess was accurate. Saix stared out at Kingdom Hearts, large and bright outside of Axel's window. "The Chamber of Repose, and its antipode, the Chamber of Waking... Xemnas isn't telling us something. And the missing chamber, the Chamber of Waking - it holds all the answers." He gave Axel a meaningful look. "We need those answers to gain the upper hand - for our own reasons."

Axel frowned. He knew that they had formulated a plan when joining the Organization nine years ago, but now... so much felt different. Isa wasn't the same boy he had been in Radiant Garden. Was their plan really the same so many years later?

"Look," Axel finally said, sighing. "I knew Vexen and Zexion would be obstacles. That's why they're not here anymore. When have I ever complained about the dirty work?" He gave Saix a bitter smirk. "I cleared the way to the top for you. Just do me a favor and don't trip on the way up."

Saix's eyes narrowed, but he turned away nonetheless.

"A solo mission in Castle Oblivion... expect the orders soon."

After Saix left the room, Axel frowned. It was about time to start the day, but Saix's words had shaken him.

"Naminé... and Xion?"

* * *

"Xurik must be working late," Xion said, looking back at the entrance to the clock tower.

Axel nodded. "Hope Xigbar isn't giving him too hard a time."

Roxas took a bite from his ice cream bar. "Where did he go again? Some new world?"

"Yeah. Olympus Colliseum, I think? It's pretty well-known. People come from all over to compete. They're looking for new recruits for the Organization, I think, since so many champions wind up there."

The three fell silent. Finally Xion glanced up at the red-head.

"Hey, Axel... you know how you were talking the other day about how we all have pasts?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, when I sit here with you guys, it's weird... I get the strangest feeling I used to watch the sun set with somebody else. Or when I'm by the sea..." She pulled a seashell from her pocket; Roxas glanced down at it. "When I look at the water, and I hear the waves lapping against the shore... its almost like I can hear another voice."

"That's weird," Roxas said quietly. He gently took the seashell from Xion and held it to his ear; he closed his eyes. "I sort of know what you mean. I don't really remember anything, but... the sound of the waves just sounds familiar. But it's not an actual memory or anything..."

"So, you mean you remembered something, Xion?"

She shook her head. "No... it's not quite like that." She hesitated, then gave an embarrassed laugh. "Well, I dunno. Maybe these _are_ memories... it just seems weird that they're mine."

Axel shrugged. "Hey, don't ask me."

Xion glanced at him. "But you have memories, don't you?"

"Yeah. Not that they've ever done me any good."

"I guess I'm more like you and Xurik, Roxas," Xion said, giving a sad smile. "None of us remember much."

"Yeah," Roxas said, smiling. "But... maybe that's okay. We're making new memories."

Xion nodded, her face brightening. She took a bite from her ice cream.

"I wonder if the three of us had this much in common before we were Nobodies."

* * *

Sora stared out at the ocean, his hood obscuring his face. As far as he could tell, Kairi and the others had stopped coming to the island off the mainland where they used to play as children... so there was little risk of him being discovered. He knew he couldn't keep seeing Kairi, as much as he wanted to. That didn't mean he couldn't just come to the beach alone every once and a while... right?

He sighed, leaning against the bark. The paupu tree was a constant image from his childhood - as far back as he could remember, he and Riku had come here to play, and later Kairi when she had come to their world. Now, though, no one sat upon it, staring out at the sea and dreaming of the future... no one but Sora, all alone.

_Riku... what's taking so long? Why aren't you back yet? I want it to be the three of us again..._

The setting sun offered no answers. Wordlessly he held up his hand, then vanished into the shadows.


	9. Lazy Afternoons

_**Day 118**_

"Vacation? What's that?"

The two boys stared up at the sign posted on the window - "OPERATIONS CLOSED FOR VACATION."

Xurik shrugged at Roxas. "I don't know. Where is everyone?"

The second boy had no answer - the Grey Area was deserted. With nowhere else to go, they began to walk through the Castle That Never Was, searching for someone who could tell them what was going on. After a while, they spotted Axel walking along Naught's Skyway, humming and twirling his chackrams.

"Oh, hey guys," the man said, grinning broadly. He seemed in a wonderful mood. "You hear about this vacation? About time we had a day off."

Roxas shook his head. "I've never had a vacation before."

"Is that right?"

Roxas nodded. "What's our job during vacation?"

"What's your-" Axel winced. "Roxas, you're really missing the point."

"Well, we've never had a vacation before," Xurik said, frowning. "What are we supposed to do?"

Axel shrugged. "Do what you like."

Roxas and Xurik fell silent. Do what they liked? There was no mission? What a bizarre concept... they _always_ had something they were supposed to be doing.

"But I don't know what I like," Roxas complained. "What are you gonna do, Axel?"

"Me?" Axel thought for a moment, then smirked. "Sleep. And once I'm done with that, roll over and sleep some more."

Xurik frowned. Sleep? That was boring. Roxas just grinned.

"Don't you spend enough time in bed?"

"You kidding? I'd nap six times a day if they'd let me." Axel stretched, then waved as he turned and began walking away. "All right, snooze-land is calling. Enjoy your time off!"

"See ya." Xurik sighed and turned to Roxas. "Well, what are we supposed to do? I don't really want to sleep..."

"Yeah. I wonder where Xion is? Maybe she has a better idea."

They wandered about the Castle That Never Was for a while before finally finding her relaxing at Twilight's View. When she spotted them, she smiled brightly.

"Hey Roxas, Xurik... good morning."

Roxas waved. "Did you see the notice posted? What are we supposed to do with a day off?"

Xion thought for a moment. "Well... I was thinking I'd practice. I want to get really good at using the Keyblade." She smiled. "Why don't you guys join me?"

Xurik grimaced. "Eh. We get practice everyday during missions... I think I'll pass."

"Yeah, me too."

Xion shrugged. "Really? Okay then. Come find me if you change your mind."

The two boys nodded, then continued on their way. Finally Roxas sighed.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Axel said to do whatever we want to do," Xurik said slowly. "What do we _want_ to do?"

Roxas thought for a moment, then nodded. "Ice cream."

Xurik smirked. "But we do that every day."

"Well, yeah. But that's my favorite part of the day... I like doing it."

"I guess you're right," Xurik said finally. He grinned. "Okay. To Twilight Town then?"

* * *

"Augh! No more!" the boy moaned. He collapsed to the ground, panting, a small cloud of dust forming around him. "Whew... I'm done."

"That was amazing, Hayner!" the second boy said brightly. "A new record, for sure!"

Hayner shook his head. "Ugh, now I'm all tired."

"Those are the kids from that other day," Roxas said quietly to Xurik. Xurik paused, then nodded.

"Yeah, guess so. Come on."

"Hey, I know you guys," the boy known as Pence suddenly said, spotting them from across the Sandlot. "How's it going?"

"Hey," Roxas said, waving, and Xurik winced.

"Roxas... not again..."

"Oh, did you guys find your friend?" Pence said, approaching them.

"Oh, yeah," Roxas said, glancing uneasily from Pence to Xurik. Xurik shook his head in frustration.

"Okay, well I'm leaving," the Keyblade weilder said quietly, walking away. "Meet you at the clock tower later?"

Roxas looked uneasy, but nodded. With Pence _and_ the other two humans here, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get away...

"Friend of yours, Pence?" the brown-haired girl was saying kindly, her voice fading as Xurik walked away from Roxas and the other three children. Roxas wasn't exactly friendly, but for some reason he seemed unable to resist responding to people when _they_ were being friendly to him. The older boy smirked. Did that make Xurik rude for blowing off the locals? Well... it wasn't as if they belonged with them. They were Nobodies, after all. Why bother? As Axel had said to them once, Nobodies could never become Somebodies.

Well, at least not without Kingdom Hearts. Maybe if Kingdom Hearts got finished, and they all got hearts... they _could_ make friends with normal humans. In the meantime though, it seemed to Xurik that Roxas was wasting his time being friendly with Spence or Lance or whatever his name was.

The streets of Twilight Town were peaceful, even without Roxas keeping him company. It was a strange feeling having no mission, no responsibilities aside from... _enjoying_ himself. He frowned. He enjoyed himself more when he was with his friends though... maybe he should have stayed with Roxas, even if it meant talking to the humans from the Sandlot.

"Hey, you," a voice suddenly said. Xurik turned, and saw with dismay that it was the blond boy from the day they had been searching for Xion. Beside him were the boy and girl that he could only assume were his friends - as well as strange short person wearing a wizard's hat. The boy was glaring at him. "I thought I told you to stay out of my town."

"_Your _town?" Xurik looked around, unable to restrain his sarcasm. "Funny - I don't see any signs saying so. This is an awfully big place for one person to own."

"Smartass," the boy said, frowning. "I'm head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee. Someone's gotta keep order around here - losers like Hayner's gang aren't about to."

"Seifer's the strongest in town, y'know?" the tanned boy beside him said, grinning.

"Struggle Champion," the blue-haired girl said quietly.

"That's right. And I don't appreciate losers like _you_ tromping around like you own the place."

"I wasn't," Xurik said quietly. He smirked, an idea sparking in his head. He was bored - and if Roxas could be social, why couldn't he? He held out his hand and summoned the Keyblade. "Still though - I find it hard to believe that someone like _you_ is the strongest person in town. I'd have to see it myself."

Seifer frowned at him. "What - is that a challenge?"

Xurik shrugged, grinning; he held his Keyblade over his head, preparing for battle. Seifer hesitated for a moment, then smirked.

"You've got guts, man." He lifted his weapon, some kind of blue club, and pointed it at Xurik's chest. "Big mistake, though. No one messes with Seifer's gang."

Without warning, Seifer suddenly dashed forward with a shout, swinging his club at Xurik. He lifted the Keyblade just in time, blocking the attack and forcing it back. He countered as quickly as possible, but his blow was blocked in return by Seifer.

Within moments, the two were consumed in the heat of the battle; Seifer's three followers cheered him on from the sidelines as blow met blow, the two fighters clashing endlessly.

Xurik stepped back, panting from exertion; Seifer's status as champion seemed well-earned. Something in Xurik sparked, his competitive nature showing through - he couldn't let the boy win. Seifer ran towards him again, weapon raised high; Xurik quickly sidestepped the attack, then swung the Keyblade into his opponent's back. Seifer cried out in frustration as he stumbled forward, but quickly recovered, taking Xurik off-guard and knocking the Keyblade from his hand. It skittered noisily across the bricks of the street; Seifer pointed his club at Xurik.

"Game over, punk."

In a flash of light, the Keyblade was back in Xurik's hand; he leapt backward, out of Seifer's range. The boy's eyes narrowed.

"Hmph. Nice trick." He suddenly dashed forward, and Xurik followed suit - the two met in the middle, their weapons clashing as they pushed against each other. Xurik gritted his teeth, straining as hard as he could to push him back. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as Seifer began to gain the upper hand - but at the last second, Xurik managed to force him backward. The boy stumbled to regain his balance, and Xurik saw his chance - he swung his Keyblade in a mighty arc, smashing it into Seifer's side.

The blond boy cried out, falling to his knees - the bat fell to the ground. He panted, then held up his hands in surrender.

"N...no way!" the muscular boy shouted from the sidelines. The girl and the short creature just gaped.

"Okay, okay. You win," Seifer said with a sigh, wincing as he stood up. For a moment he glared at Xurik - then smirked. "Good fight."

He held out his hand; Xurik stared at it for a moment, then shook it, smiling reluctantly.

"The Struggle Tournament is in a few months, at the end of summer break," Seifer said. He shrugged. "You should try out. Don't expect to beat me again, though. It's the off-season - I'm rusty."

"If you say so," Xurik said, laughing. Seifer smirked, then turned to his friends.

"I'm Seifer, like you heard before. Muscle-head here is Rai, she's Fuu - and that's Vivi."

"I guess you're not too bad, y'know?" Rai said reluctantly, nodding at Xurik. "Not a lot of people can take down Seifer."

"Hello," Fuu said quietly. Vivi just waved goofily.

"Nice to meet you," Xurik said. He looked up as the clock tower suddenly chimed - was it the afternoon already?

Seifer followed his gaze to the clock. "Got somewhere to be?"

He nodded. "I'm... supposed to be meeting some friends later."

"That's cool. Just remember - don't cause any trouble," Seifer smirked, resting his club on his shoulder. "Otherwise all four of us will have to kick your ass."

"Deal," Xurik said, smiling despite himself.

* * *

From his perch on the clock tower, Roxas watched Hayner, Pence, and Olette running across the station plaza. He smiled, then glanced up as Xurik rounded the corner.

"Hey. Sorry for getting held up by those guys earlier."

Xurik shrugged. "Nah, it's cool. I ended up making some friends too. I beat that Seifer guy in a fight - that took him down a few pegs. What did you do?"

"I played some game where I had to keep a ball in the air... Grandstander, I think?" Roxas grinned. "It was kind of fun."

The two fell silent until Axel came around the corner. He smirked when he saw them. "Fancy meeting you here." He sighed, plopping down next to them. "Whew, I slept like a log."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Xurik said sarcastically, and Axel shrugged.

"Whatever. To each their own, right?" He yawned, then glanced down at the three kids playing in front of the train station. "What's going on down there? Are the kids here on summer vacation?" He thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah, can't be. It's too early."

Roxas frowned. "Summer vacation? What's that?"

"A dream come true, that's what - a whole month off."

"A month!" Roxas nearly shouted. "How do they hang on to their sanity? I can't even figure out how to fill a day."

"Well, they do get a little help," Axel said, grinning. "Their teachers dish out plenty of homework. Trust me, it's over before you can blink."

"I definitely wouldn't mind a month," Xurik said, taking another bite of his ice cream. "Someone told me today that there's a tournament or something during the summer here. You could spend the time practicing for that."

Roxas thought for a moment. "Hmm... I could deal with a week, maybe."

Axel shrugged. "Most kids spend summer vacation just goofing off with their friends. They save the homework till the end and then help each other finish it."

Xurik gave a small smile. "Yeah... that sounds like fun. As long as you had friends to spend it with."

"Yeah," Axel said. He smiled. "I hadn't really thought about it much since becoming a Nobody. So, how'd you two spend the day?"

Before Roxas could answer, Xion suddenly came around the corner. She smiled when she saw them.

"Hey, guys. How did I know you'd be here?"

She sat down next to Xurik; he beamed at her. "How did training go? Did you end up going anywhere?"

"No - why? Did you guys go somewhere without me?"

Roxas grinned. "Axel went somewhere. He went to sleep."

Xion giggled. "Really? What kind of vacation is that?"

Axel folded his arms in fake anger. "Hey, unlike you three lazybones, I work myself pretty hard!"

Xion poked him in the chest playfully. "Maybe you're just out of shape!"

All four of them laughed, then fell silent. Finally Axel sighed, tossing his wooden popsicle stick off of the tower.

"Tomorrow, it's back to work."

"Yeah..."

Xion smiled. "Hope we get another vacation soon."

Axel frowned. "Oh, before I forget... I might not see you guys again for a little while."

Roxas's face fell. "Huh? Why not?"

"They're sending me out on recon for a few days."

"Where?" Xion asked.

"Can't tell."

Xurik frowned. "Can't tell? What's that supposed to mean?"

The man shrugged. "It's classified."

Xion looked wounded. "But I thought we were friends."

Axel scratched the back of his head. "Hey, I'm not about to tell you _all_ my dark secrets. Got it memorized? I bet you keep a thing or two from me."

Roxas shook his head firmly. "I don't have any dark secrets."

The red-head rolled his eyes. "Relax, would ya? I'm kidding. I just gotta keep my mouth shut about it, or else Saix will get on my case. You know how he gets."

Xurik frowned; he wasn't convinced. "We wouldn't say anything about it, Axel. We're your friends."

"I know. But still, mum's the word. I'll tell you when I get back. Anyway, try not to bungle everything while I'm gone."

Xion made a face. "Now, why would we do that?"

Axel smirked. "Well, considering your track record..."

"Hey!" Xion said, grinning and snatching at Axel, who scooted out of the way, laughing. "Don't make me come over there!"

Xurik shook his head silently. Whatever Axel said, there was no reason for him to hide things from them. Xurik didn't exactly have many secrets - the Organization didn't seem to trust him with top-secret information - but if he _did_, he would be honest with Roxas, Axel, and Xion. He trusted them.

Didn't Axel?

* * *

"Hmph. What took you?"

Axel turned; Saix had taken him off-guard. He shrugged. "It's my vacation. I can take all the time I want." He smirked. "Since when do I have to check in with you?"

Saix shook his head. "You're letting yourself get too attached to them."

"Yes sir, whatever you say," Axel said, rolling his eyes.

Saix turned and began to walk away. "You've changed."

Axel frowned as he watched Saix walk out of sight. That wasn't true. Sure he was getting close to Roxas, Xurik, and Xion... but they made him remember what it was like to just have fun and be a kid again. He wasn't very close to Saix anymore, no... but he just didn't feel like it anymore. For some reason he was content with just missing what was gone.

_I'm not the one who changed. You did._

_

* * *

_

_**Day 119**_

"Hmph, still as dark and empty as ever," Xaldin said, glancing around the castle foyer with distaste. "It's practically a cave. A fitting home for a beast."

Xurik frowned - had Xaldin been here already? "You mean the master of the castle?"

"You've seen him haven't you? Every inch a monster."

Xurik wasn't sure if he would go that far. Yes, the Beast was, well, a beast... but he and Xion had determined on their missions that the Beast was probably fighting to protect his castle. That didn't seem like very monstrous behavior...

"I've done some investigating..." Xaldin continued, placing his hand on a claw-mark on the wall. "I suspect it was some kind of spell that left him in that state."

"A spell? What, like magic?"

"The data we've collected suggests he was human, originally. The exact sequence of events is unclear, but it was a spell that forced him to live as that... thing."

"That's awful," Xurik said quietly.

"We're here to analyze, not sympathize," Xaldin said, glancing back at Xurik. "Let's begin hunting for clues."

* * *

The two came to a door - it looked nearly identical to the Beast's chamber. "It's fancy... it looks like the beast's, but less destroyed."

Xaldin frowned. "Hmm, I sense someone may be inside. Whoever it is must be important enough to warrant accommodations as fine as the master's. Peer inside and see who it is, Xurik."

Xurik cautiously crept forward, peering through the crack in the door. He gasped - a beautiful girl with brown hair and a simple blue dress was sitting on a four-poster bed. She looked distraught, but the most striking feature was that alone out of everyone in the castle... she was human.

"I wonder if he's off chasing those horrid creatures again," she said quietly. "He's had to do that every day for weeks... I wish there were some way I could help." Her face suddenly brightened. "Perhaps I'll ask Cogsworth and the others. I'm sure that together we can figure something out."

"She's not enchanted," Xurik whispered. "She's... she's a human."

"Really?" Xaldin said, his eyes lighting up. "Just when I thought this castle was all freaks and furniture... then she must be Belle."

"You think so?"

Xaldin nodded. "All the servants speak highly of her. It's only fitting someone so well regarded would be given such fine lodgings."

"She was beautiful," Xurik said quietly. What was a girl like that doing living in a place like this?

"We've had a good look around," Xaldin said finally. "I'd say we've gotten to know our Beast rather well. You remember the way to his room, yes?"

* * *

"I sure wish we could just grab the Princess," Pete said with frustration. "She's too well protected though - the Beast is really strong."

"Yes... even I wouldn't want to face off against that monster, and _you_ are certainly no match for him," Maleficent said quietly. "I've drastically increased the amount of Heartless attacking the castle, but to no avail. The Beast seems to be fighting the Heartless _because_ he wants to protect Belle."

"We can't even be sneaky about it," Pete muttered sullenly. "Half the furniture is walkin' and talkin' - we can't go nowheres without getting spotted."

"The Princess of Heart is certainly well-protected." Maleficent scowled. "For the life of me I can't remember how we captured her last time. Did I send someone else to do it?"

"Maybe if we distracted the Beast. With, uh... a really big Heartless or somethin'. Then we could just go in and grab 'er! The furniture really can't do nothin' without the Beast."

Maleficent paused, then grinned wickedly.

"Why, I do believe you're beginning to redeem yourself, you dolt. Yes, that just might work. We'll need to prepare, of course - but I think I know just the Heartless to do so."

* * *

A statue lay in rubble on the floor before them. Xurik frowned.

"What happened here? This wasn't broken before."

"Use your eyes," Xaldin said in a bored tone. He pointed at some gashes in the stone of the statue. "These are claw marks. The Beast destroyed this himself. It was a victim to either a stray blow whilst he fought the Heartless, or else some other rage he felt compelled to vent." He smirked. "The Beast can't control his rage. It muddles the heart, poisons the mind..."

"I guess emotions aren't always a good thing," Xurik said quietly. Xaldin nodded, then pointed at the door before them.

"This is the Beast's room?"

Xurik nodded. He crept forward, peering inside - but saw no one.

"There's no one inside - I guess he left."

Xaldin strode past him, opening the door - Xurik's eyes grew wide.

"Hey, what are you doing? We're supposed to be sneaky!"

"He's not here, you said it yourself," Xaldin said. He paused before something at the far side of the room. "My, my..."

Xurik sighed, then followed Xaldin into the room. He was surprised to find that the man was standing before a bell jar, covering a single glowing rose.

"The rose... I sense a power in it," Xaldin said quietly. "The Beast must hold it quite dear."

"It's just a flower," Xurik said with a frown. Xaldin shook his head.

"That is no ordinary rose. Everything in the room is destroyed - but the rose is untouched. Obviously the Beast cares deeply about it. To him, at least, it seems to hold more value than anything else in the castle."

"Maybe that's why the Heartless are attacking," Xurik said, understanding dawning. "They're drawn to the power of the rose."

Xaldin nodded. "Precisely. Well, Xurik, our work here is done. The Beast's weakness is clear." He placed his hand gently on the glass of the bell jar. "To hold something dear is to let it hold you. His heart is in thrall to it, don't you see? And that, Xurik, is ample weakness."

"I don't understand," Xurik said quietly. Xaldin shook his head.

"Nor should you. You have no heart to love with. Come. We return."

"But shouldn't we-"

Xaldin shook his head. A grin spread over his face. "There are a few things I need to research once we return to the castle. The Beast obviously lets his emotions rule him - and I suspect that he has lost himself to them completely before. If that is truly the case - we may have our weapon more easily than we thought."

"What are you talking about?" Xurik said, growing frustrated. Why did every single person in the Organization find it necessary to speak in riddles?

"No time now. All things shall reveal themselves gradually." Without another word, Xaldin created a dark portal and vanished through it. Fuming, Xurik followed him. He was the Keyblade Master - they couldn't complete Kingdom Hearts without him and Xion. Why, then, was he never allowed to know what the Organization's plans were? What else were they hiding from him?

* * *

By the time he arrived on the Clock Tower, Xurik had calmed down somewhat - although he was still annoyed. He was surprised to find that Xion and Roxas were sitting there already.

"You're both early."

"Work was easy today," Xion said brightly. "We had a mission together."

"And Axel's still out on that classified mission," Roxas said with a sigh.

Xurik sat down beside them - his friends could always manage to cheer him up, even if Axel wasn't there with them. Xion handed him an ice cream.

"So where'd they send you, Xurik?"

"Xaldin and I went to the Beast's Castle," he said. He rolled his eyes, taking a bite. "By the end of it Xaldin had some plan or something, but of course he didn't tell me anything. No one ever does."

Xion smiled sympathetically, patting his knee. "I understand. I'm not sure that they _ever_ tell us anything important."

"Even Axel keeps secrets from us," Roxas said sullenly. Xurik nodded slowly.

"Well... let's make a pact, okay? No secrets between us. Between friends."

"But what about Axel? He's not here," Xion said, eyes wide.

Xurik shrugged. "Axel wouldn't agree to it. He likes his secrets, apparently."

Roxas looked hesitant, then grinned.

"Alright." He held out his black-gloved hand - Xurik and Xion laid theirs on top.

"No secrets - all for one, and one for all."

Xion giggled. "What does that even mean?"

Roxas shrugged. "I dunno. It just came to me. I guess I just mean that... we've always gotta be there for each other. And it's like Axel said the other day... as long as we remember each other, we'll never be apart."

Xurik stretched and laid back on the ledge, warm from the setting sun. "Well, of course not. We're friends."

The blond boy beamed. "Right."


	10. Unlike Minds

_**Day 149**_

Xurik stood in the center of the dark courtyard. He hadn't heard anything from the Beast's Castle in a couple of weeks, but now there were reports of a gigantic Heartless spotted in the forests nearby. If that was the case, it'd probably be coming from the bridge leading to the castle, meaning -

A fierce roar suddenly shook the clearing. Xurik turned in time to see something soaring through the air - then hitting the stones before him with a sickening thud. He stared at it in horror: it was the Beast, now lying motionless on the ground. A quick inspection made it clear that he was still alive, simply unconcious. Still, though... what could have done this to him?

Xurik summoned the Keyblade, staring at the gate nervously. He might have bitten off more than he could chew on this mission.

* * *

"I should be able to do _something_ to help," Belle murmured quietly. She placed a hand on her heart. "I can't just let Beast risk his life all alone... what if the Heartless proves to be too much for him?"

"Oh, pish posh," Mrs. Potts said kindly. "The Master might be a bit brash at times, but you know he means well. He's protected us so far."

"Mais oui," Lumiere said. He hopped up onto the bedside table. "The offensive cannot hold up much longer. How many of ze foul creatures can keep coming?"

Belle shook her head. None of the castle's servants seemed to remember when darkness destroyed their world nearly a year ago... it was as if time stopped for all but her and the Beast. Yes, the worlds had been restored - she didn't remember _how_, that wasn't important - but she couldn't bear to go through the pain of almost losing all of her loved ones.

"I have the power of light, don't I?" she said quietly. "Maybe I could fight back."

"I wouldn't attempt it, Princess," a voice said from outside of the bedroom. The door suddenly dissolved as if nothing were there - behind it stood Maleficent and Pete. "The power of darkness conquers all!"

"You!" Belle said, standing up from the bed in shock. Her memories of Hollow Bastion were hazy, but she remembered Maleficent quite clearly. "What are you doing here?"

"Not to worry, milady!" Cogsworth said angrily. He pulled a poker from the small fireplace at the side of the room and began to charge at Maleficent. The sorceress merely flicked her wrist and created a magical forcefield, sending the clock tumbling backwards.

"Please, don't!" the girl pleaded, backing up against the wall as Maleficent and Pete approached. Pete just smirked down at the small items of furniture trying to defend her.

"Ain't that cute. A bunch of teacups and clocks tryin' ta stop us from - YOW!" Pete hopped up and down in pain; while he had been talking, Lumiere had crept behind him and set the seat of his pants ablaze.

Maleficent just smiled wickedly. "How about a little fire, candle?" Her orbed staff began to glow, and Lumiere's wicks began to burn with green flame. The others watched in horror as the candlewax began to melt at an excellerated pace, leaving only a lifeless golden candlestick lying in a pool of wax. At the same time, Cogsworth caught on fire as well - he screamed in excruciating pain as the polished wood from his body crackled from the flames.

"Blizzard!"

Maleficent whirled around as the fires were suddenly extinguished - before she could react, the cloaked boy was already in the room.

"You again? Pete, what in the blazes are you waiting for?"

"Cure!" Sora shouted; Lumiere was magically restored to his un-melted self, and the charred wood in Cogsworth's side vanished. Pete glared at him.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted, making a run for Sora, arms outstretched.

The boy lifted the glowing sword in the air - the small room filled with light, blinding everyone within. Pete stumbled backwards into Maleficent; the two collapsed in a heap on the ground. Belle was rubbing her eyes in painful frustration, still unable to see from the flash of light.

"Come on," Sora whispered, taking her hand and leading her toward the balcony. In his other arm he was cradling Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts with some difficulty.

"Stop him!" Maleficent hissed, recovering. She waved her hand - a dark wall appeared, blocking the balcony. Sora slashed through it without hesitation, the light from his weapon dissolving the darkness like smoke. He reached the small balcony outside of Belle's window - then, making sure that he had a firm hold on Belle and the others, jumped.

"Not again!" Maleficent howled fiercely. She ran to the edge of the balcony and looked down, but the cloaked boy had vanished among the spires and rooftops of the castle. "How does this keep happening? Who _is_ that? I'll destroy him for his insolence!"

* * *

"Shit," Xurik said breathlessly, barely dodging the battering ram in time. This Heartless was gigantic - the Beast was certainly no pushover, but even he had been easily defeated by it. Xurik jumped backwards as an enormous hammer came out of the Infernal Engine's mouth, smashing into the ground before him. He frowned, peering up at the creature. Its defenses were too strong, and it seemed to have an endless array of weapons hidden within. If only he could find a weak point...

He cried out in pain as an arrow suddenly sliced through his shoulder. Glancing up, he realized that three archer-like Heartless were perched on top of the Infernal Engine. Were they helping to control it somehow?

The machine opened its mouth once more, and huge wheel-like projectiles began rolling towards him. He dodged them as best as he could, then taking careful aim, pointed his hand at the three archers. A powerful dark orb shot out, destroying them.

As he had hoped, the Infernal Engine ceased its attack, confused now that it didn't have the other Heartless to control it. Xurik began to hack away at it with the Keyblade, but it still seemed to do no good - the exterior was nearly impenetrable. In retaliation, the fortress-like monster opened its mouth once more, and crates began to fly out; they burst on contact with the ground, and Soldier Heartless emerged from within them. Xurik sighed - how many tricks did this Heartless _have_?

Soon the archer Heartless reappeared on top, and Xurik realized with frustration that he was back at square one.

_Why do they always send me alone for the strongest Heartless...?_

As if reading his thoughts, an odd roar suddenly rang out from behind him. Xurik turned, expecting the Beast to have recovered - but instead saw Xaldin perched atop an odd creature. It was silver and hairy, and had the crest of the Organization on its chest - obviously one of the lesser Nobodies. The parts of its body not covered in thick silver fur were protected by plates of silver armor.

"What the devil is taking so long, Xurik?" Xaldin said in a bored tone.

"This thing is tough," Xurik said, annoyed with Xaldin's condescension. Xaldin merely smirked from his perch astride the Nobody.

"I suppose you're only as powerful as the tools at your disposal. Come," he said, now speaking to the Nobody, "Dispatch of the dark one."

The Nobody snarled, then leapt forward, slashing at the Infernal Engine with steel claws. Xaldin flicked his hand; his own weapons, six lances, began to whirl through the air, propelled by wind as they tore into the monster's side. The Heartless gave a creaking howl as the wood in its front began to tear away, splintering into pieces as its interior became revealed.

Xurik saw his chance, now that the dark depths of the machine were vulnerable. He held his Keyblade as steadily as possible; darkness began to radiate from the weapon, until a thick jet of it exploded forth, smashing into the Infernal Engine's core. It gave a final shudder before breaking down - the darkness comprising it began to dissolve as its heart floated off into the night sky. Within moments the Heartless was no more.

"Thank you," Xurik said reluctantly, glancing up at Xaldin. The man shrugged.

"I wished only to test my tool. I must say I'm impressed with it."

"The Nobody?" Xurik looked at the hairy, panting silver beast. It looked almost familiar - Xurik gasped.

"Is... is that... the Beast?"

"You're sharper than you look."

"But how?" Xurik glanced back at the courtyard - through the tall archway, the Beast was still visible, lying unconcious. "But he hasn't been turned into a Heartless..."

"Not currently, no," Xaldin said, smirking as he stroked the furry Nobody. It was making an odd purring sound. "However, my investigations have suggested that the Beast _did_ become a Heartless at some point in the past, perhaps a year ago or so - but he was saved by the power of light. Somehow this allowed him to return to his original form... but the damage was done. His Nobody had already come into existence, and the two were able to coexist in the universe somehow."

"Is that even possible?"

Xaldin gave an odd smile. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Apparently so. You should be thankful that it is, Xurik."

Xurik frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Xaldin wasn't telling him something, but at this point he was getting used to being kept in the dark. He glanced behind them once more as he heard footsteps approaching. Xaldin dismissed the Beast's Nobody, and the two men hid behind the archway as they watched.

"No! Oh, no!" Belle dashed across the courtyard, kneeling before the wounded Beast. His eyes wearily blinked open. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"...Belle," he said, with some difficulty. He struggled to get to his feet. "Get back inside... it's too dangerous."

"I'm taking you with me," Belle said firmly.

"No... I have to stop... those things..."

Belle smiled kindly. "But they're gone. You don't have to fight any more."

The Beast looked surprised, then nodded. He relaxed visibly. "Good... that's good. I managed to keep them from... getting in..."

"Please, you must stop doing this," Belle said gently. "It's too much. If something were to happen to you... I don't know what I'd..."

The Beast shook his head. "Belle... I couldn't bear to see you or the others hurt. A master protects his castle... I don't want to lose you."

"So it's _Belle_ that matters to the Beast," Xurik said, his voice barely a whisper. "It's not just the rose..."

"Feh," Xaldin said, waving his hand dismissively. "Cloying nonsense. Love, from a beast? How utterly ridiculous."

"What's... love?" Xurik said, frowning.

"It's an emotion. The one deluding those two as we speak. They think the power of love will save them? That's the stuff of poetry, not practicality."

"The power of love?"

"It's not one you or I will ever grasp. Nor will they, for long." Xaldin gave a bitter smile. "The love between them will wither and die. Love never lasts."

"But don't you need a heart to know about love?"

Xaldin glared at him. "I may not have a heart, but I have eyes, and a brain." He summoned a dark portal. "We have no further business here. Try not to dawdle."

"Wait," Xurik said suddenly, stiffening. He pointed at Belle and the Beast - they were now having a conversation with a third figure. He was wearing the black hooded cloak of the Organization, but was weilding a glowing sword.

"...so I don't think she'll try to capture Belle again, but please be careful. I won't be around to help next time, so keep a close eye on the castle."

"I see... so it's that witch again, is it?" The Beast nodded. "Thank you for saving Belle."

The cloaked boy nodded. then summoned a dark portal. "You two take care." Within moments, he was gone. Belle and the Beast too, retreated to the castle.

"Who was that? Not someone in the Organization...?"

"If they are, they have seriously broken the rules by making their existence known to the natives," Xaldin said harshly. He sighed and pointed at the dark portal. "You need not worry yourself over it. I will discuss it with Xemnas. Whoever it is... I'll see to it that they are punished severely."

* * *

Xurik made it to Twilight Town, his body weary from the battle with the Heartless, and his mind racing. Who could the cloaked boy have been? From his stature, it was obvious that it wasn't one of the older members of the Organization... he had only been about as tall as Xurik or Roxas. And that glowing sword... it looked like it was powered by light.

Xurik paled. Surely it couldn't be Roxas? The voice didn't sound like Roxas's, but... who else could it be? He didn't want Roxas to be punished... surely the blond boy wasn't stupid enough to disobey orders so openly.

When he reached the clock tower ledge, he felt relieved to see Xion and Roxas sitting there already.

"Hey Xurik," Roxas said brightly. Xurik gave a weak smile.

"Hey. Um... how were your missions?"

"Good. Roxas and I teamed up again," Xion said. She giggled. "We went to a new world today... Halloweentown, I think? It was spooky, but in a good way."

Xurik relaxed. So Roxas was accounted for... that was good. Who was the cloaked boy, then? Was it even someone in the Organization?

"Well well, looks like I'm just in time," a voice suddenly said from behind them.

"Axel!" Roxas said, his face brightening. Xurik grinned despite himself - about time Axel returned.

"Don't worry, brought my own ice cream," the man said, smirking and waving the light blue popsicle. He sat down next to Roxas. "Miss me, kiddies?"

"As always, grandpa," Xion said teasingly. Axel rubbed the back of his head.

"Ouch. I'm not that old, am I?"

The four laughed, then lapsed into silence, eating their ice cream happily, glad to have their friend back. Xurik smiled. Maybe things would finally start returning to normal.

* * *

"Everyone is accounted for, sir," Saix said quietly, after going over everyone's missions for the day. "The description Xaldin has given doesn't match anyone in the Organization, with the exception of younger members Numbers XIII, XIV, and XV... but all are accounted for."

"So it is someone outside of the Organization," Xemnas said, frowning. "A sword of light, you say? I wonder..."

"An impostor?" Demyx looked worried. "What should we do?"

Xemnas thought for a moment, then flicked his hand. "Eliminate him. We have no place for an independent agent at this time, let alone one fighting the Heartless we need for Kingdom Hearts. There is too much at stake, and too much to be risked."

Luxord smirked. "Looks like the cards aren't in his favor."

* * *

_**Day 150**_

The Keyblade flew through the air, slamming into the ground and coming to rest with the blade stuck between the stones of the bridge. Xion wavered, then collapsed to the ground as her knees gave way. Her hood concealed her face.

Sora turned, dispelling the glowing sword in a flash of light. He frowned. He had seen the members of the Organization lurking around the various worlds - but this particular Nobody seemed bent on his destruction. Had it come specifically for him? Did that mean that the Nobodies had finally noticed him? He grimaced. Perhaps King Mickey had been right after all... he shouldn't have been so careless.

The Nobody lay still on the ground; with the Keyblade no longer in its possession, Sora was in no real danger. He carefully approached the cloaked figure and pulled back the hood.

His blue eyes widened - he took a step back in horror.

"K...Kairi?" He shook his head; his mind was reeling. No, that was impossible. Kairi was safe on the islands, he knew that. Besides, although nobody had ever said so, he felt fairly certain that Naminé was Kairi's Nobody. Who, then, was this girl who looked identical to his childhood friend - black hair or no?

Xion stirred, then pulled the hood back over her face. Sora peered at her in confusion, trying to understand.

"You... who are you? And why do you have a Keyblade?"

"Who is... Kairi?" Xion wearily pushed up from the ground, managing to sit in a kneeling position. She shook her head. "Tell me first why you're dressed as one of us."

Sora considered this for a moment. DiZ said that the cloak kept the Nobodies from being able to sense his light - was that why the Organization also wore them?

"To keep my best friend safe," he answered finally. "I won't let anyone stand in my way." He turned and walked to the Keyblade - with a forceful tug, he managed to pull it from the stones. He inspected it carefully. It was real, that much was certain - but he had seen Riku's Keyblade enough times to feel the power it held. This Keyblade felt weaker somehow.

"I don't know why you look like Kairi," Sora said quietly. "But this Keyblade isn't doing you much good. It's weaker than the real thing."

"What are you saying?" Xion said quietly. She glared up at him angrily. "My Keyblade is not a sham!"

"I didn't say it was," Sora said, giving a small smile. For some reason he couldn't hate this creature - not with her looking nearly identical to his childhood crush. "But I've seen the real Keyblade, the one weilded by the Keyblade Master... and this one's weaker. I don't know why, but take my word for it. I would know." He tossed it to her; it clattered against the stones loudly as it came to rest before her.

"The real Keyblade...? My Keyblade _is_ real! Unless... you don't mean... Xurik's Keyblade?"

"Who's Xurik?" Sora said, eyes narrowed. Was there another Keyblade weilder he didn't know about? Why were there so many?

"Just... shut up!" Xion shouted, angrily. "My Keyblade is not a sham! What gives you the right to say that?"

Before Sora had a chance to respond, the girl grabbed the Keyblade and sprinted forward, aiming a fierce blow at Sora. He saw it coming and ducked, sidestepping as he moved out of the way. She came again with another attack, but he immediately summoned King Mickey's sword and parried it.

"Stop it," Sora said angrily, their weapons straining against each other. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You already did!"

"You attacked me first."

Xion gritted her teeth. Why was this boy so infuriatingly calm? He was an enemy, he was supposed to _want_ to hurt her. Why was he being so... nice?

"Well - why shouldn't I? You started it by posing as one of us!"

"No, I didn't." He forced her back; she stumbled to regain her balance. He didn't pursue her. "I have this cloak for my own reasons. The Organization is bad news. Trust me. They hurt good people... like they hurt my friend. I just want to make sure he stays safe."

Sora began to walk away, and Xion frowned. A friend? She understood caring about a friend... but the Organization had been the only home she had ever known. Who was this boy to tell her who was right or wrong?

"Why should I believe you?" she said, more bravely than she felt. She got to her feet uneasily; she clutched her side in pain. "_You're_ the real sham!"

Sora said nothing. There would be no convincing her... not now. Obviously not _all_ of the Organization was bad - Axel had helped them to destroy Marluxia in Castle Oblivion, hadn't he? But the Organization _had_ been the ones who tried to use Riku as a tool in the first place. If the Organization had started sending people to hunt him down, it was only a matter of time before more came for his head. And next time, they might not just send a little girl.

"Just remember - I could have destroyed you just now," Sora said quietly. He turned; he looked down at her with regret in his blue eyes. "Just as the Organization would have done to me. But I didn't. That's why I'm not an Organization impostor: I have a heart. Hearts give you compassion... and when has the Organization ever shown compassion?"

* * *

"Where's Xion?" Axel asked, sitting down next to Roxas. The other two boys shrugged.

"She hasn't shown up," Xurik said quietly. From the chiming of the clock, he could tell that it was nearly time for them to go home.

Roxas nodded, looking worried. "It's getting late. This isn't like her..."

* * *

In her room, Xion sat silently on her bed, her knees hugged tightly to her chest. Her eyes were squeezed shut, trying to keep from crying.

"How could he say that...?" She looked down at the Keyblade, lying at the other end of her bed. "He's wrong. It's not a sham... and neither am I."

Saying it aloud made her feel a little better. Yes, the Organization's activities were questionable at times... even _she_ felt uneasy about what they did sometimes. But it was all so that they could complete Kingdom Hearts and get hearts of their own. That was a noble goal in itself, wasn't it?

Besides... all the brown-haired boy had to do was watch her, Roxas, Axel, and Xurik. Then he'd see compassion... even if they _didn't_ have hearts.

* * *

_**Day 151**_

Xurik entered the Grey Area the next morning, woken by shouting in the next room. He looked around with sleepy confusion, but was stirred to alertness when he realized that the source of the racket was Xion and Saix.

"Just give me another chance!" Xion was saying desperately. Saix shook his head firmly.

"We can't afford to expend any more chances on you." He shot her a fierce glare. "You were a mistake we never should have made."

"Hey!" Xurik said, approaching. A hot feeling was rising in his chest. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Excuse me?" Saix said, looking down at Xurik, eyes narrowed. "Remember your place, Number XIV. Don't talk to _me_ like that." With that, Saix turned and walked away without another word.

"Xion, are you okay?" Xurik said, taking her arm gently. Xion stepped back, pulling her arm away - then ran off in the other direction, refusing even to look at him. He stared after her, eyes wide.

"Xion...?"

* * *

The mission in Halloweentown passed smoothly enough, although Xurik continued making careless mistakes while fighting Heartless. His mind was elsewhere - why would Xion avoid him like that? Weren't they friends? He continued throughout the day with his mind in a fog, even while sitting on the clock tower. He was barely aware of Axel and Roxas's conversation.

"Is there anything you couldn't bear to lose?" Roxas was asking Axel. The man looked surprised.

"What? Where'd that come from?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I ran into somebody today, and... well, he had something like that. Something so important to him he couldn't bear to lose it. Why don't I have anything like that?"

Axel shrugged. "Because you don't have a heart."

"I guess... but Demyx doesn't have a heart, and I bet he'd get upset if you took his sitar away."

Axel chuckled. "True, but I don't think that's quite the same." He sighed. "I guess the closest thing we Nobodies have got is our past. You know, memories of the stuff we couldn't bear to lose, back when we couldn't bear to lose it."

Roxas's head drooped. "Too bad I don't remember _my_ past."

Axel watched him for a moment, then smiled. "Well... what about your present? You've got memories from here in the Organization, right?"

Roxas thought about that for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah... I do, don't I? I couldn't bear to lose my memories of you, or Xurik, or Xion."

At hearing his name, Xurik looked up, brought out of his thoughts. He was only vaguely aware of what the others were talking about.

"Well, see?" Axel was saying, giving Roxas a cheerful pat on the back. "There ya go. Everybody's got something they want to hang on to."

"I couldn't bear to lose you guys," Xurik said quietly. Axel and Roxas turned to look at him in surprise, as if they had forgotten he was there. Axel chuckled.

"I think that takes a heart, Xurik. Though I appreciate the gesture."

Xurik frowned. Did it? "But if I lost you guys... it wouldn't just be like losing some munny in the street. You guys... mean a lot to me. Even if I _don't_ have a heart."

Roxas nodded. "It's scary to think I could lose you guys."

Axel gave an odd smile. "Scary? Scary's a feeling, man."

Roxas sighed. "Yeah, I know I can't feel it, but... it's still a scary thought."

"A thought, then. But not a feeling."

Xurik fell silent. Was that true? It was so difficult to determine what was a feeling and what wasn't when you didn't have a heart. He didn't even remember when he _did_ have a heart, so there was nothing to compare it to.

Did Xion feel the same way about losing them? The way she had responded to him earlier... he wasn't so sure.

* * *

_**Day 152**_

Xurik arrived in Twilight Town - he looked around the Station Plaza listlessly. He had to eliminate a powerful Heartless today, but with Xion still avoiding him, he was having difficulty putting his heart into it.

He smirked bitterly. His heart. What a joke.

Thinking about his conversation with Axel and Roxas the previous day, he glanced up at the clock tower - but was shocked to see a cloaked figure sitting on the ledge. Was that Xion? It was far too early for her to be finished with her missions... the day had barely begun.

In spite of his impending mission, Xurik couldn't resist going up to the clock tower, if only to find out what Xion was doing there. He also wanted to ask her about what had happened... but nerves began to take over him as he approached.

"Xion," he said quietly, coming around the corner of the ledge. Xion's head snapped up - she looked at once relieved, surprised, and nervous upon seeing him.

"Xurik? Don't you have a mission?"

He nodded. "It's in Twilight Town today."

"Really? Mine too..."

He glanced at Xion, but after a moment looked away. He was vaguely aware that Xion kept glancing at him as well - but they never seemed to be able to keep eye contact. Why were things suddenly so awkward between them?

Finally, the girl took a deep breath. "Xurik... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that yesterday."

Xurik was surprised at the sudden apology. He shrugged. "It's not... I mean... that's okay. I don't care." That was a lie. Why was he lying to Xion? Weren't they supposed to be truthful with one another? Hadn't that been their promise?

"I was upset," Xion said quietly. "I messed up a mission really bad. I don't suppose you heard about the guy pretending to be one of us? The Organization imposter?"

"Yeah. Xaldin and I were the ones who saw him."

"Oh, that's right. Well anyway... I was ordered to take him out, but I couldn't beat him. Saix was so mad, he called me a 'mistake'."

"I heard that part," Xurik said, finally looking at her. "I'm really sorry..."

Xion shrugged - her face looked hardened and resentful. "Don't be. That jerk can say whatever he wants. I can take it."

"I don't think you're a mistake, if it's any consolation," Xurik said, giving a small smile. He nudged her playfully. "I'd take you over Saix any day. I think pretty much everyone would."

Xion giggled. Her expression softened - relief seemed to wash over her. "Xurik... thank you."

"I've got an idea," he said, standing up. "Let's do our missions together today."

Xion looked shocked. "Huh? How?"

"We're both here in Twilight Town. Let's just team up and take care of the work twice as fast. It'll be fun, and maybe it'll take your mind off of things."

"Well... okay." Xion smiled. "Maybe we'll finish early and have more time for ice cream."

* * *

As predicted, their joint missions - eliminating the Heartless and collecting Organization emblems - took almost no time at all when they were able to work on them together. They arrived on the clock tower far before either Axel or Roxas were able to get there.

"I guess we work a little _too_ well together," Xurik said jokingly. "Axel and Roxas are nowhere in sight... we must be early."

Xion said nothing - she seemed to be lost in thought, almost in a daze. Xurik peered at her closely. "Xion? Hello?"

"Huh?" she said suddenly, snapping out of her reverie. "What is it?"

Xurik shook his head. "Are you okay? You've seemed off all day."

"Sorry. My mind's on other things." She fell silent for a moment, then looked Xurik in the eyes. "Xurik, why are we doing all this? Working for the Organization?"

Xurik frowned. "I mean... it's so that we can get hearts, right? So that we can be complete."

Xion shook her head forcefully. "Why? What do we need hearts for?"

The steel-haired boy looked at her, startled at her intensity. "I don't know... but everyone else seems to make a big deal out of it. We don't remember what it was like to have hearts... so maybe we just don't know what we're missing out on, and everyone else does."

"Maybe," Xion said quietly. "I just wish I knew what I was doing here. How I got here..." She looked up at Xurik, sadness in her eyes. "I started having the strangest dreams. I can never remember what they're about. I just feeling like..." Her hands dropped to her lap. "Like something is really wrong."

Xurik frowned. He didn't know what Xion meant by something being wrong... but he certainly knew what she meant about having dreams. He had continued having odd flashbacks of the silver-haired boy at least once a week, sometimes as often as several days in a row. He wanted to tell Xion about them... but what if she thought he was crazy? Flashbacks weren't the same as dreams.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, somewhat lamely. What was he supposed to say in this situation? "Maybe... maybe it's just because we're different from everyone else. We're already the only ones in the Organization without memories, along with Roxas. And both of us are Keyblade weilders. Xigbar told me that you and I were special... 'exceptional'."

Xion glanced at him bitterly. "Special just means different. Because I'm a mistake."

Xurik shook his head forcefully. "I already told you, you're _not_ a mistake. I don't care what Saix says."

Xion stood up. She looked down at him coldly. "Well, we may both be exceptional, Xurik. But I don't think we're the same." With that, she turned and began to walk away.

"Xion, wait - Xion!"

For a moment he expected her to come back, but when she didn't return he realized that she had actually left. He stood and began to rush after her, but at that moment Axel and Roxas rounded the corner, laughing and holding ice cream.

"Xurik!" Roxas said cheerfully. "Where are you going?"

"Uh..." He glanced behind them, then shook his head. He managed to fake a smile. "Nowhere. I was just about to see if you guys were on your way yet."

_Xion... what's up with you? You're keeping something from me._ His eyes narrowed. _Something's changed... what happened between you and that impostor?_


	11. Defective

_**Day 172**_

The days passed somewhat uneventfully - Xion continued to act distant, and would sometimes stop coming to the clock tower for days at a time. Neither Axel nor Roxas seemed to have any idea of what was wrong, and while they too were concerned about their friend, Xurik seemed to be the most affected by Xion's odd mood. Hanging out with his two other best friends managed to take his mind off of things for the most part... but things still felt wrong.

"Xurik," Luxord said one morning, shaking Xurik from his thoughts. "How has the game been treating you?"

"Alright, I suppose," Xurik said, frowning. He hadn't been on very many missions with the man. He honestly avoided it when possible - Luxord's odd manner of speaking and turning everything into a gambling metaphor was somewhat annoying.

"Saix shuffled us together for today's mission. I wager we'll make a good enough team."

Xurik nodded. He realized that Luxord used cards as weapons, but that didn't mean that the Keyblade prompted _him_ to compare everything to keys.

"Oh, by the way," Luxord said suddenly, pausing before he turned to go. "Did you hear what happened to Xion?"

Xurik snapped out of his silent reflection on possible key metaphors. "No! What's wrong? Is she okay?"

The blond man shook his head regretfully. "She bungled her last mission and has been in a deep sleep ever since."

Not caring about saying goodbye to Luxord, Xurik immediately turned and began to run towards Xion's quarters. He was forced to a halt when Saix suddenly stepped in his path.

"And where do you think you are going, Xurik?"

"I'm checking up on Xion," he said flatly, trying to go around Saix. The man held out his hand, stopping him.

"But you have a mission."

"And I'm going to do it!" Xurik snapped. "Just let me through for a minute!"

"You cannot help your comrade. Xion will not wake up."

Xurik shook his head forcefully. "I know that. I know! I just want to be with her... to see her."

He pushed past Saix and continued on his way to the Organization's sleeping quarters. The man rolled his eyes.

"What do you care? The creature is broken. Defective."

Xurik froze in his steps. He whirled around, glaring at Saix. "Don't call her that! She's not just some 'creature,' and she's not defective!"

Saix's eyes narrowed. "I'll call that thing whatever I want. How we deal with Xion is no concern of yours."

"Yes it is. She's _my_ friend, not yours!"

The man gave a cruel smirk. "Look at you, Xurik. Up in arms over a nobody."

Xurik frowned. "A... a Nobody? We're _all_ Nobodies, Saix!" What the hell was wrong with these people? It was like Castle Oblivion all over again. Back when he thought that Axel might have been killed... no one else seemed to care. It all seemed so... heartless.

But of course it seemed heartless... they didn't have hearts. If that was how Nobodies were supposed to act, why didn't he? Why did he care so much? Didn't he need a heart for that, like Axel said?

"Settle down," Saix said quietly. He gave Xurik a small smile. "Xion's failing's won't affect your standing with us. You've nothing to worry about."

"My standing? Is this some kind of joke?" Xurik said quietly, a pained expression on his face. Why was he so different from Saix? Didn't the man at least _remember_ what it was like to give a shit about someone else? "I'm going to do my mission - don't worry about that. Just give me a minute." With that, he turned and ran to Xion's room.

As they had said, the girl was lying comatose on her bed. He approached her cautiously.

"Xion... what happened to you?"

He sighed. He suddenly remembered when he had been unconscious like this... Xion and Roxas had come to see him every day. He quickly ran to his room - then returned with a seashell, the same ones that Xion had left by his pillow. He gently placed one next to her head.

"Dream of the ocean for me," he said quietly. An odd feeling suddenly welled up in his chest - his eyes felt strangely wet. He wiped off the unexplained moisture. Then, on impulse - he lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently on the lips.

When he pulled away, his face felt hot. He pressed a gloved finger to his mouth. Where had _that_ come from? What had come over him?

What was that pounding sensation in his chest?

* * *

His mission with Luxord in Wonderland passed uneventfully - as usual, his mind was on other things. The only time his attention was brought forth was when they were standing before a talking doorknob, and he had yet another flashback of the silver-haired boy. What did it mean? Who the hell was the boy?

When he arrived at the clock tower, he found Axel and Roxas waiting for him. Axel didn't look too shaken, although Roxas looked worried. Xurik's face turned red when he remembered the kiss - he decided not to tell either of the two boys about it. He didn't understand it himself, so what might _they_ say about it? He knew that he wasn't supposed to keep secrets from Roxas at least... but as long as he didn't ask directly, it wasn't _exactly_ like he was lying, right?

Xurik remembered his conversation with Saix earlier. How could he be so cold when Xion was in trouble like that? He shook his head. Axel was Saix's friend, wasn't he? Maybe he knew.

"Axel, did you hear about Xion?"

The man nodded, his face darkening slightly. "Saix told me what happened this morning."

Xurik shook his head. Had Saix mentioned his lapse in obedience as well? "How can Saix be so cold about it? It's like he doesn't even care... the way he talks, it's as if Xion is just a piece of garbage."

Axel gave him a pained look. "Listen to you. How come you do that? Talk like you're a real person."

Xurik was surprised. "What do you mean? I'm just... talking. I have no idea what real people sound like."

Axel shook his head. "I mean, sometimes you sound like you really are heartsick or something."

Xurik's chest tightened. Now he _definitely_ couldn't tell Axel about the kiss... he'd just make some odd comparison to Xurik having a heart. Obviously he didn't... he was a Nobody too.

"Not all of us remember what it was like to have a heart, Axel," Roxas said teasingly. Axel smirked.

"You're no better than he is. Damn, all three of you... it's like you're real people, with real feelings. I can't get over it."

Xurik shook his head. "I just hope that Xion's going to be okay. What if she never wakes up? I don't know what I'd do..."

"She will," Axel said quietly.

"But Saix said she was 'broken'... 'defective'."

Axel gave a small smile. "Well... if it cheers you up, I'm probably a lot more broken than her."

Xurik shook his head. "Saix knows something. Xigbar said that Xion and I were 'exceptional'... and I don't think it just has something to do with the Keyblade. I bet Saix knows it too." He glanced at Axel. "You don't know anything, do you?"

"Of course not. I'd tell you, wouldn't I?"

Xurik said nothing - hadn't Axel told them that he didn't share everything with them? Axel's statement simply wasn't one that he could agree with.

Taking Xurik's silence for denial, Axel sighed. "Okay, okay, you have a point. Maybe I _don't_ tell you everything, but for what it's worth, I don't know anything about this. If it's gonna keep you up at night, I could ask Saix for you."

Xurik sprang to his feet, shocked. "Really?" He was so used to Axel being mysterious and keeping secrets from them, that Axel actually offering to find something out for him took him by surprise.

"Yes, really!" Axel rolled his eyes and tugged on Xurik's cloak. "Sheesh, sit down. I'll ask, but don't get your hopes up. Straight answers aren't exactly his specialty."

"Well, he's definitely not going to tell me, so maybe you'll have better luck," Xurik said quietly. "I think I annoy him."

"Well, I can't say I blame him for that," Axel said teasingly, poking him in the ribs. Xurik gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, yeah. You're the one who invited me up here, don't forget."

"Yeah, twice!" He gave Roxas a forceful pat on the back. "Blame blondie here for bringing you around every day since!"

"Hey, I've gotta keep _some_ friends who don't go off on secret missions for weeks at a time," Roxas said, smirking. The three boys laughed.

They sat in silence for a while. Finally, Xurik sighed.

"I just hope she wakes up soon."

* * *

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Axel snapped. Saix walked past him.

"I warned you to keep out of this."

Axel shook his head angrily. "And I told you I can't. I have to know what Xion's deal is. Why can't you be straight with me for once?"

Saix gave a bitter smirk, glancing back at the red-head. "Just like you're always honest with me?"

Axel paused, then rolled his eyes. "Okay, you've got me there. Sheesh, you and Xurik both. Maybe I _should_ start spilling out everyone's secrets if you're all going to give me hell for it."

Saix ignored Axel's joking tone. His sense of humor, as lacking as it was, had vanished entirely once he became a Nobody. "Xion has no right to be among our number."

"Why not?"

Saix looked at Axel, frowning. "What is it you three see in that thing? Just look at it."

Saix walked away silently, disappearing around the corner. Axel shook his head. What was that supposed to mean? Why wasn't Xion qualified to be one of the Organization?

_He said to just look at her... but at what? The fact that she looks like Naminé?_

Axel folded his arms, deep in thought. Could Xion and Naminé be connected somehow? Whose Nobody was Xion, anyway?

_What is Saix hiding?_

* * *

**_Day 173_**

Xurik was barely able to sleep that night, both out of worry for Xion and out of anxiousness to find out what Saix might say. As such, he was one of the first ones in the Grey Area the next morning. He ran up to Axel as soon as the man entered the room.

"Hey Xurik," he said, yawning.

"Did you find anything out?" Xurik said quickly, skipping the formalities. Axel smirked at his eagerness, but nodded.

"I talked to Saix. His... his lips were sealed." He sighed. "Sorry, man. I tried."

Xurik's face fell, but he nodded. "It's cool. Thanks anyway. I appreciate it."

"But, he _did_ say he would take back calling her broken - _if_ she proves herself more capable going forward." He gave a small smile and put his hand on Xurik's shoulder. "The best thing you can do for her now is keep up the good work."

Xurik beamed. "I will. That's good to hear." It wasn't much... but at least Saix wasn't being a _complete_ jerk for once.

Besides... how long could someone stay asleep, anyway?

* * *

_**Day 193**_

_Something was falling apart within him. Kairi was gone; she was gone; she was GONE. He'd given her his life, his world, everything, but she had turned it down, faithful to HIM until the bitter end. She would be somewhere in the castle by now, maybe being attacked by Heartless. He wanted to care, to want to make sure that she was still okay, but how could he allow himself to when she had betrayed him like that? His heart was struggling with itself, one side trying desperately to follow her, the other to stay, to sink into despair and emptiness like he so dearly wanted to do. His chest was aching with unbearable pain; he just wanted it to stop._

_**What do I do?** he thought, eyes streaming with hot, bitter tears._

_**Let go**, a voice said somewhere within him. The voice didn't belong to him, and yet it sounded familiar. Was it Ansem? How was he speaking directly into him? Did it even matter anymore?_

**_You gave Kairi everything; Sora all but abandoned you; you have nothing left in this world. Why live on in pain? Give up your heart; make all of the suffering go away._**

_Surely nothingness would be better than this pain... wouldn't it? Kairi was gone..._

**_It doesn't even hurt. Lose yourself... it's so much easier..._**

_He felt himself slipping away; the aching in his chest began to give way to the sweet relief of soothing numbness. He began losing his sense of self, but what did it matter? He had nothing left... nothing at all. This was a pain that he couldn't endure. It was so much easier to fade away..._

_

* * *

_

Xion's eyes fluttered open. Xurik and Roxas gasped in shock.

"Xion! You... you're awake!"

"M...morning." Xion sat up, wincing in pain - her head was throbbing. She glanced down at her bedside and smiled.

"You brought me seashells." How many were there? There had to be at least a dozen... maybe more. Was that how long she'd been asleep, one for every day? She picked up one of the shells and put it to her ear.

Xurik smiled. "Do you hear the ocean?"

Xion nodded. "Yeah, the sound of the waves. How long was I asleep?"

Roxas gave her a pained smile. "About twenty days."

Xion dropped the seashell with a gasp. "That long?"

"Yeah," Xurik said, nodding reluctantly. "Me, Roxas, and Axel were getting worried."

"I'm sorry. I feel bad," Xion said quietly. She gave a small smile. "Kind of... weird that we can feel anything at all, huh? Without hearts to feel with."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah..." It was something that he and Xurik had discussed a good deal over the past two weeks, at least when Axel was away. What was the difference between their feelings and "true" feelings? It was difficult to compare when they didn't remember what their lives were like before they became Nobodies.

"Hey, don't you two have work?" Xion said suddenly. The two exchanged glances; Roxas nodded.

"Yeah. We're together today... we're about to head out."

"Can I come too?" Xion said timidly.

"You should rest," Xurik said gently. Xion smiled and shook her head.

"After sleeping for three weeks? I'll be fine. C'mon, take me with you."

"Okay," Roxas said, glancing at Xurik and grinning. "It'll be fun. Like old times."

The three entered the Grey Area, and almost immediately ran into Saix. Xion shrank back on impulse; Xurik took her hand for support.

"Well, well," Saix said, looking down at Xion bitterly. "It lives. There's just no keeping you down."

Xion lowered her head. "Saix, I want to go with Roxas and Xurik today on their mission."

Saix smirked, but shook his head firmly. "You belong in your room."

"Oh, hey Xion!" Axel said cheerfully, approaching. "About time you crawled out of bed."

"Morning, Axel," Xion said stiffly, not looking away from Saix.

"Xurik will team up with Roxas today, as scheduled. Xion, I'm afraid I neglected to pencil you in."

"Don't keep me pent up in here," Xion pleaded. "I need the exercise."

"How about me?" Axel said with a grin, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'll look after her. I promise not to let her out of my sight. Don't want her to be rusty from sleep when she goes on an actual mission alone tomorrow."

Saix rolled his eyes, but waved his hand dismissively. "Fine. Go, if that's what suits you."

As Saix walked away, Xion turned to Axel.

"Thanks... I appreciate the help."

"Don't look so glum," Axel said with a smirk. "I know you really wanted to team up with Xurik and Roxas... but you two are going to Twilight Town, yeah?"

"Yeah," Xurik said slowly. "There are a couple of Heartless we have to take out."

"Well, it just so happens that my mission is there as well. We can work together."

"Oh!" Xion said, her face brightening. "You mean... a _four_-man team? There are never even three-man teams!"

"Let's go, huh?" Axel said, smirking. "Before Saix changes his mind."

* * *

The four arrived in Twilight Town; all four of them were in a considerably better mood than during their face-off with Saix.

"This should be fun, huh?" Xion said brightly. "Grouping up like this."

"Yeah," Roxas said, smiling. "I think this is my first mission with more than two people, let alone four."

Axel nodded. "Just remember it's still a mission. We're not on a field trip, guys."

Xion waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. It sure is nice to be back on my feet."

"Just don't push it, you hear me? We'll pick up the slack."

Xion giggled, looking up at Axel. "I hear you. Thanks."

Xurik grinned broadly. Not only was Xion awake again, but now he was on a mission with all three of his favorite people. What were the odds of this happening? As much as Axel said that this wasn't a field trip, it kind of felt like it.

The four wandered through Twilight Town, chatting and laughing, when the Heartless in question suddenly appeared before them. With the four of them working together, the Heat Saber was destroyed almost immediately. So quickly, in fact, that it was almost funny.

"Damn... we're unstoppable!" Roxas said, grinning. Axel smirked.

"No need to be so modest, Roxas. People might think you _don't_ have an inflated ego."

"Shut up," the boy said, laughing. "What's wrong with that? It's not _me_ - it's all of us. Working together... the power of friendship."

Axel rolled his eyes. "The power of friendship? Really, Roxas? And I thought _I_ was corny..."

Xion and Xurik laughed. They continued throughout Twilight Town, searching for the second Heartless to be eliminated... when Xion suddenly teetered. Her knees gave way, and a moment later she collapsed to the brick road.

"Xion!" Xurik shouted, but to Xion his voice was faint and distant, as if it were calling through water... as if she were sinking beneath the ocean.

* * *

Scenes flashed before her eyes. The red-haired girl flew into the brown-haired boy's open arms before vanishing completely... in the middle of a castle, the boy with silver hair thrust a Keyblade into the brown-haired boy's chest, releasing a brilliant glowing orb... the girl pressed a charm made of seashells into the silver-haired boy's hands as a world of darkness loomed before them.

_It's my lucky charm_, she was saying. _Be sure to bring it back to me!_

* * *

The second Heartless appeared suddenly. Xurik gasped, quickly looking from the creature to the lifeless Xion.

"I've got Xion!" Axel shouted. The girl was lying unconscious in the man's arms. "You two take out the target!"

Xurik and Roxas nodded. They immediately leapt forward, attacking in a flurry of sword, Keyblade, light, and darkness. Within moments, the Heartless vanished, its heart drifting off into the sunset.

As soon as the creature was dispatched, Xurik hurried to Xion's side. He looked down at her, eyes wide with worry. As he touched her cheek, she winced through her sleep.

"Riku..."

"Xion!" Xurik whispered. What was she talking about? What was a 'riku'? She wasn't brain-damaged, was she?

"It's okay," Axel said quietly, although he looked more concerned than he sounded. "She's not hurt."

"But-"

"Let's just RTC, all right?" Axel said firmly, looking up at the other two boys. Xurik and Roxas exchanged glances, but nodded. Xurik created a dark portal, and the three walked through it; Xion was cradled in Axel's arms.

As they made their way through the Castle corridors, Saix suddenly stepped into their path. He glanced down at Xion.

"Well, that didn't take long," he said in a bored tone. "Did it break again?"

"Shut up!" Xurik snapped at once. Roxas glared at him.

"She's not an 'it'!"

Axel said nothing. He began to walk past Saix, Xion still held gently in his arms.

"Keep your mouth shut," Axel said, his voice low and cold. Saix's eyes narrowed.

"You _have_ changed..."

The three boys didn't seem to hear him; they disappeared around the corner. Saix frowned, then turned, looking up at Kingdom Hearts, glowing brightly above him.

"Something at Castle Oblivion changed you. Does the past mean nothing to you now?"

* * *

The silver light of Kingdom Hearts trickled through the window of Xion's bedroom as well. Axel laid her on the bed, far more gently than Xurik would have thought the man capable.

"Are you worried about her, Axel?" Roxas said quietly.

"Of course I am."

The boy gave a small smirk. "Doesn't seem like you."

The man looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You hate complications."

Xurik sat down at Xion's bedside. He agreed with Roxas - since when did Axel have a tender side? He was the one constantly preaching about them not having true feelings. He didn't even bother to get involved with the conversation; he didn't want them both to team up against Axel.

Axel gave Roxas a weary look. Finally he sighed. "Roxas... I meet up with you three every day for ice cream, right? Why do I do that?" He shook his head. "I mean, if you think about it, I don't need to go out of my way, right?"

Roxas looked down at the floor, abashed. "I guess not."

"You wanna know why I do?" He gave a small smile. "Because you're my best friends. The four of us... we're inseparable. Get it memorized. And you know what? Best friends are willing to deal with complications."

Xurik looked up, smiling. "What happened to needing a heart to care about things like that?"

Axel shrugged. "Hey, I don't pretend to know how all this works. But I thought about what you said before... and you're right. Losing you guys is a scary thought... even if it's not a scary _feeling_, per se. That's better than nothing, right?"

Xion gave a weak chuckle; the three boys looked down at her in surprise. "Thanks, Axel. You're sweet."

Axel scratched his head in embarassment. Xurik grinned - thank goodness she was okay. He didn't know what he would have done if she had been unconscious for another three weeks.

"Feeling better?"

"I just got a little dizzy. Sorry to worry you guys."

Axel smiled. "Try not to scare us like that anymore, huh?"

"Okay."

He put his hands on his hips, looking like a stern parent. "And you take it easy today."

She giggled. "I will. Thanks."

* * *

A thin white curtain fluttered from the delicate breeze coming through the window - golden light trickled in from the sunset. The girl sat in a polished white chair, silently sketching on a sheet of paper.

"Who is she?" Sora said quietly, looking over her shoulder. His black cloak was a stark contrast to the white marble room. "I met her a few weeks ago. She looks... she looks just like Kairi. But she can't be her Nobody... _you_ know that."

Naminé shook her head. "I don't know yet. But whoever she is... they have a very strong connection. You can feel it too, can't you Sora?"

On Naminé's sketchbook, four people were drawn - all in black cloaks, all holding hands.


	12. Anomaly

_**Day 224**_

The girl in white peered up at the huge, rosebud-shaped pod, worry on her face. A man with red bandages covering his face approached her silently.

"You seem to be struggling."

Naminé glanced back at him, but nodded. "A Nobody is interfering, I think."

Hatred flashed across DiZ's eyes - or at least the one golden eye that was visible. "A Nobody?"

"I keep trying to piece his memory back together, but what if some of the pieces got lost? There would be no way for me to finish." She placed a hand on the smooth glass of the memory pod. Through the translucent white class, a boy was faintly visible, floating in stasis. His silver hair seemed to be growing by the day; it was beginning to obscure his eyes, closed in sleep though they were.

"If that happened, and the memories found their way into someone else..." Naminé shook her head fearfully. "He'd never get them back."

DiZ shrugged, inspecting the complex machinery keeping the memory pod stable. "Oh, I think he can do without a memory or two."

"But what... what if he needs those memories in order to wake up? What if they're the key?"

The man was silent for a moment. Finally he stopped what he was doing and turned to the girl.

"Naminé... you are a witch who has power over Riku's memories and those connected to him. Are you seeing something I cannot?"

Tears welled up in Naminé's eyes. "If his memories become her memories... she will never survive it."

DiZ's eyes narrowed. "She?"

* * *

"Hey, Xion," Roxas said, smiling at the girl as he rounded the corner on the clock tower. He sat down next to her and offered her an ice cream. "Get here early?"

"Yeah. I breezed right through my mission." She took the ice cream gratefully and bit off a piece. "So, how'd your day go?"

"Ugh, you'll never believe what Xigbar did..."

"Heh hey," Axel said, approaching. Xurik was behind him. "Oh, Xion, what are you doing here?"

The girl smirked at Axel. "What, do you want me to leave? Sheesh."

The man rolled his eyes, plopping down next to Roxas. "C'mon, that's not what I meant."

"Mission go okay today?" Xurik asked, smiling at Xion. She nodded.

"Yep. Just Heartless duty in Wonderland... nothing special."

The four sat quietly for a moment, simply enjoying each others' company. Finally Xion turned to Axel.

"Hey, Axel? You've been to Castle Oblivion, right? What's it like?"

Axel shrugged. "The Organization uses it as a research facility."

Roxas shook his head. "Seems like people are getting sent there all the time. Especially you."

"But they never send me, Xurik, or Roxas."

Axel looked uneasy. Finally he chuckled, although it sounded fake. "Well... they probably just don't need you there, that's all."

Xion lowered her head. "Maybe..."

Xurik wasn't about to be distracted. "What kind of research?"

Axel shifted in his seat. "Oh, you know... this and that. Nothing special."

"If it's nothing special, then why is it classified?"

The man frowned. "What, am I being interrogated or something? What's with all the questions all of a sudden?"

"I'm just curious, that's all," Xurik said innocently. Axel looked at him closely, then shrugged.

"It's just research on hearts and things like that. I mean, that's what we usually focus on anyway, isn't it? Things like emotions, or memories."

"Memories?" Roxas frowned. "Is that why we're never sent there? Because we're the only ones with no memories?"

"Probably. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Xion shook her head. Suddenly she stood up.

"I gotta go."

"What?" Xurik said, looking up at her in surprise. Xion took a step forward, when a sudden surge of nostalgia flashed before her eyes. She winced, then teetered.

"Xion!" Xurik shouted as the girl slowly toppled off the side of the clock tower. His arm shot out; he just barely managed to grab her wrist, saving her from plummeting to her death. Roxas and Axel quickly rushed to help as he pulled her back onto the ledge.

"Are you feeling all right?" Roxas said, eyes filled with worry. "Maybe you need to rest."

Xion shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that." She clutched her head - what had happened? It wasn't just a feeling of vague deja vu like she usually got; there were actual images, like scenes from a movie playing within her mind. It was like memories were surging into her head. Memories that weren't hers.

The four sat there wordlessly, but it wasn't the peaceful quiet of a lazy afternoon that they usually felt - it was an awkward silence in which none of them had any idea of what to say. Finally Axel clapped his hands together.

"I've got it!"

"What?" Xurik frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Let's go to the beach next time we get a day off."

Xion looked surprised. "The beach? Where did that come from?"

Axel shrugged. "What, don't you want to go somewhere different for a change?"

"So..." Roxas grinned. "It would just be the four of us?"

"Yeah, exactly."

Xion looked unsure. "...I'll join you... if I can."

Xurik patted her on the shoulder gently, concern on his face. What was wrong with his best friend? She wasn't herself. "Of course you can come, Xion... it wouldn't be the same without you."

Axel nodded. "You'll have a blast, trust me."

Xion hesitated, then nodded. "Well... all right, sure. Let's do it."

Xurik frowned - he glanced at Axel, and the two boys shared a brief look of unease. Something was wrong with Xion... both of them could sense it. Was that why Axel had suggested the beach? To make her feel better?

* * *

"Where is she?" Maleficent hissed. Pete shrugged, looking at the sorceress warily.

"Maybe... maybe she isn't here. Or maybe she's somewhere else in this here maze..."

The woman scowled. Why were they even bothering to navigate this hedge maze? She lifted her hands; the square wall of bushes before them burst into green and black flames. As soon as the fire cleared, a huge charred hole remained. The two walked through.

"Alice _was_ originally from another world," Maleficent said finally. She gave her surroundings a dark glare. "Perhaps she managed to find her way out of Wonderland. We'll never find the Princesses at this rate."

"Aww, cheer up, Maleficent," Pete said, grinning at her in an attempt to aleviate her fury. "There's still some mores. There's... Snow White, and Aurora, and Cinderella, and... uh... Kairi!"

"But they're useless unless we have all seven!" she hissed. "What's the use of looking for them at all if we've already failed to capture the others?"

Pete's face lit up. "Ooh! Instead of tryin' ta capture 'em like this, we could work on makin some more powerful Heartless! Then no Princess would be able to get away!"

Maleficent paused for a moment, then grinned wickedly.

"Pete, you may have actually spawned a decent idea for the first time in your miserable life."

* * *

_**Day 225**_

Xurik sat alone on the clock tower. None of the others were here - until a few minutes later when Xion rounded the corner. He smiled up at her; she said nothing, simply staring off into the sunset. He frowned.

"Xion? Don't you want some ice cream?" When she said nothing in response, he tugged on her cloak. "Xion?"

Xion looked down at him, startled. "Oh... sorry. I guess I'm just tired."

Xurik attempted to smile. "Well, have a seat."

"No, I'm gonna go." She glanced at him and gave a weak smile, but seemed to have difficulty maintaining eye contact. "See you later."

"Oh... alright," Xurik said quietly, as Xion vanished from sight once more. He signed. What was her deal lately? Was there something going on with her that she wasn't telling him about? They weren't supposed to keep any secrets from each other... so why was she?

"Hey Xurik," Roxas said, coming around the corner, Axel close behind.

"What, all by your lonesome?"

Roxas plopped down next to him; Axel sat down on the other side. Xurik offered them the ice-cream bars that Xion had refused.

"Hey. Missions go okay?"

"Yep. Where's Xion?"

Xurik shook his head. "She already left."

"Oh." Roxas frowned. "She's been acting kind of weird lately, don't you think? Maybe she's not feeling well."

Axel shrugged. "She'll be okay. Don't stress it."

"I can't help it," Xurik said quietly. "She keeps fainting, and she's been distant...I just worry that something's wrong."

Roxas nodded. "Hope we get some more vacation soon. We could all use that trip to the beach."

Axel gave a small smile. "Right..."

* * *

"No, no..."

Data scrolled across the silver computer monitor before her as Xion typed on the keyboard as quickly as she could. Speed was necessary here; one needed express permission from one of the higher-ups in the Organization in order to access the castle's computer database, and she certainly didn't have that. If they knew what she was trying to find out...

"Where is it?" She scanned through the files, trying to find something that might help. Something suddenly caught her eye; at the very bottom of the screen was a small folder labeled simply, "No. i". She gave it a tentative click; the emblem of the Organization and the Nobodies suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Got it!"

* * *

_**Day 255**_

"I sent Axel to Castle Oblivion last night on short notice, to help expedite the matter we spoke of. I also instructed him to clear out our facilities there. He should RTC soon."

A meeting had converged in the Round Room - though only Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saix were present. Xemnas nodded silently, taking in what Saix was saying.

"And Naminé?"

Saix lowered his head slightly. "Still missing, sir."

"Missing indeed." Xigbar gave a short, barking laugh. "Wherever could she be?"

The blue-haired man frowned at him. "Why, Xigbar... it almost sounds as thought you know." Xigbar shot him a glare.

"What else?" Xemnas said, ignoring the petty squabble.

Saix turned his attention back to Xemnas. "Somebody accessed our main computer without authorization."

Xigbar rolled his eyes. "'Somebody'? Are we all gonna pretend we don't know who? Little Poppet is turning into a problem - and I think you catch my meaning."

Saix shook his head. "Nonsense. I see no problem whatsoever."

At that, Xigbar chuckled. "Well no, apparently you don't!"

"Something you find amusing?"

The second-in-command shrugged, folding his arms. "If people see with their hearts, Saix, then you're even blinder than the rest of us."

Xemnas held his hands up for silence. "Our plans remain unchanged. Axel, Xurik, Roxas, and Xion will play the roles Kingdom Hearts has chosen for them."

For the first time at the meeting, Saix looked taken aback. "But sir, Xion... if we don't take steps-"

"Take steps?" Xemnas fixed his golden stare on Saix; a smile slowly spread across his lips. "How can you not see how perfect this is? Xion is marching right into the arms of destiny. The only steps we need take are two: watch... and wait."

* * *

The heavy wooden door slowly creaked open as Xion peered within. She had never been to Castle Oblivion before - entry was strictly forbidden without Xemnas's direct permission. A faint spasm of fear shook her - how could she feel fear without a heart? - but she ignored it. She had already broken into the Organization's computer system, hadn't she? She was as good as dead anyway; there was no reason to turn back.

It was worth it anyway. She looked down at her gloved hands. Xurik was right - they were 'special' Nobodies. But however special her best friend might have been... something was even more different with her. Day by day, she began to remember more of her past life. At first it has just been vague feelings of nostalgia, but now the memories were coming more strongly than ever. Her dreams were filled with images of Heartless, worlds both strange and familiar, and visions of a silver-haired boy...

What was his name in her dreams? Riku? And yet he was a boy... how was that possible? Surely she couldn't be _his_ Nobody, could she? But if not, why did she have his memories?

Here, at least, she would find answers. The computer files had revealed Castle Oblivion to be her place of birth; if nothing else, she might find some clues here.

She began to walk across the polished white floor, when pain suddenly seared through her brain. She winced, clutching her head.

"Nngh... my head..."

* * *

A small hooded girl stood beside a blue-haired man... Saix. They were both standing within the pristine white hallways of Castle Oblivion, facing the doorway to the outside world. Her face was completely hidden in the shadows of the hood; he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This is the last you'll ever see of these walls, Xion."

* * *

Xion wavered, then fell to her knees, panting. A doorway before her suddenly opened; Axel emerged. He didn't look surprised to see her - his expression was serious and calculating.

"Axel..." Xion looked up at him from her place on the floor. "What are you... doing here?"

"Orders. Nothing to do with you." He grinned - Xion could tell that it was fake. "I'm not sure what you thought you'd find in an empty place like this."

"Don't lie to me!" Xion cried out desperately. She placed a hand on her chest. "I know this is where I come from! The answers are here."

Axel shook his head. "Weren't you given some other mission?" When Xion said nothing, he gave a deep sigh. "You can't just throw orders to the wind, Xion."

She shot him a bitter smile. "Or else what? They'll turn me into a Dusk?"

"Not even a Dusk. They'll skip right past that and destroy you outright."

"Because I'm useless?"

Axel sighed. "No, I didn't say that."

Xion cautiously got to her feet; she wavered slightly, but managed to stand.

"Turn around and go home, Xion."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Axel, I'm remembering things... about who I was."

Axel looked at her darkly. "Well, stop remembering. Nothing good will come of it."

She shook her head - how could he even say that? She wanted nothing more than to know the truth. She couldn't even begin to make sense of the things she saw, but somehow she knew that they had to be true. Some even took place within Castle Oblivion - one particularly strong dream consisted of Riku, the brown-haired boy, Marluxia, and... the man standing before her.

"I have dreams every night. You're in them, Axel!"

"Then they sure ain't memories." Axel smirked. "How could I be part of your past? Use your head, Xion."

She shook her head furiously; she wasn't about to be deterred by his fake show of friendliness. "You can't fool me. We've met before, Axel, right here in this castle!"

"Have not. Go home, Xion. Don't keep Xurik and Roxas waiting."

"Please, Axel," she said, now practically begging him. "Just... help me! I need to know who I am."

Axel said nothing. A pained expression flashed across her face - then without another word, she turned and ran for the golden doorway leading deeper into the castle.

"Hey - stop!" Axel shouted, a look of horror suddenly passing over his face. "Xion, stay out of there!"

It was too late; she was too far ahead. He could have gone after her... but then he would have to bring her in. Whether she was breaking orders or not, she was still his friend. He couldn't betray her... what was he supposed to do?

_Xion... why won't you just leave well enough alone?_

_

* * *

_

"...Agrabah again? Didn't you just go there yesterday?" Xurik shook his head. "I went to Wonderland. Nothing really interesting, just Heartless duty."

"I wish I could," Roxas said with a sigh. "Maybe Saix will pair us up again soon. I keep getting stuck with Demyx, meaning I get to do all the work."

"Fun," Xurik said, smirking. "At least you can be serenaded while you do recon."

"Yeah, playing music is definitely the way to go unnoticed by the locals," Roxas said. The two laughed as Axel came around the corner.

"Hey lovebirds," Axel said with a smirk. He still had Xion on his mind - but he could put on a show of casual ease whenever he needed to. "You're early."

"No, you're just late," Roxas said, flashing a grin. Axel waved a hand through the air, dismissing his suggestion. Xurik passed him an ice cream bar. The three ate silently for a moment before Roxas broke the silence.

"Today makes 255." Roxas said quietly.

"What's that about?" Axel asked.

"It's been that many days since me and Xurik first joined the Organization," Roxas said. Xurik peered at him, surprised.

"Has it really? Why do you know that?"

"He's got the number memorized, apparently," Axel said with a smirk.

"Hey, shut it," Roxas grinned. "I have to hang onto something, right? It's not like I have memories from before the Organization. Don't you remember? We acted like zombies."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Xurik said. "Heh. I barely remember."

"I do. That first week the two of you could barely form a sentence," Axel said thoughtfully. He gave Roxas a forceful pat on the back. "But come on, you're both still kind of zombies!"

"Oh, thanks!"

"So, boys," Axel said brightly, trying to distract himself. He pointed a thin finger at the setting sun. "Bet you don't know why the sun sets red." He waved his hand through the air, sweeping his arm across the horizon. "You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

"Like we asked!" Roxas jabbed Axel in the side with his elbow. "Know-it-all."

"That sounds kind of familiar," Xurik said quietly. Axel rolled his eyes, laying down on his back with his arms folded behind his head.

"Sure, pretty-boy. Stop trying to take credit for my genius!"

"Your _what_?" Xurik said incredulously, and Roxas laughed. The three fell silent once more. Finally Xurik turned his head, peering at the entrance to the clock tower ledge. He felt at home with Roxas and Axel, but... something just wasn't right. Xion had continued to act distant for the past couple of weeks... some days simply not showing up at all. It hurt him to think that she didn't want to see them.

"Man. What's taking her so long?"

From where he lay, Axel's expression turned stony and serious. They still had no idea, did they? How much more time did they have like this? They might not sense it, but he did... their days were numbered, and there was nothing they could do to stop the wheel of fate. Xion had already sealed hers by defying the Organization... would nothing stop her from trying to find out the truth? Even _Axel_ didn't know where Xion came from, but... sometimes it was just better to live in ignorant bliss. At least you had the bliss.

With a sigh, Axel sat up again. "Xurik... I'm not sure she's gonna show today."

"Why?" Xurik looked at Axel, eyes wide with worry. "Is everything okay? She didn't pass out again, did she?"

"She..."

Axel shook his head. Xion was determined to find out the truth - but Axel knew more than anyone that truth could be dangerous. Sometimes it was only by telling white lies that happiness could be preserved. If Xurik or Roxas knew who they really were... they would never be able to have these happy, lazy afternoons together. Axel would do whatever he could to preserve them... even if that meant lying to the people he cared most about.

"...What, didn't you hear? She got sent on a really important mission. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Oh," Roxas said, frowning. "So when's she coming back?"

"Well, I guess that depends on how well she does her job, right?"

Roxas smirked. "Heh, fair enough."

Axel nodded, then caught Xurik's eye. He winced. The boy was staring at him piercingly. He might have been able to fool Roxas... but could Xurik sense that Axel wasn't telling the whole story? Axel just grinned at Xurik casually, and after a moment the boy gave up, going back to his ice cream. Axel sighed.

_Please Xurik... for your own sake, learn that some things need to stay in the dark._

_

* * *

_

Sunlight streamed through the windows into the white room at the top of Castle Oblivion. It didn't seem to be inhabited; there was a white birdcage containing a small blond doll, as well as a single white chair, but both were gathering dust.

Xion stared down at the crystal ball, feeling increasingly upset. She had to put a hand out to steady herself as a wave of nausea swept over her.

"No... then... I'm not..." She shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "The person I was before... wasn't me."

Within the crystal ball was an image of a hooded figure lying on a table. A man - Vexen? - was busying himself over it.

Beneath the hood, the creature's face was completely blank.

* * *

_**Day 256**_

Xurik shifted in his seat nervously, glancing at Roxas. It had been months since Xemnas had called the entire Organization to a meeting - what was so important that they were convening now? The only one absent was Xion; an icy feeling began to spread through Xurik's stomach as he entertained the possibility that Xion was the cause for the meeting. The first words out of Xemnas's mouth confirmed his worst fears.

"Xion is gone," the man said quietly. Immediately, everyone in the room began to talk at once. Everyone seemed to have a different reaction; Xurik and Roxas were clearly the most upset. Why didn't Axel look surprised?

"What?" Demyx shouted. "Whoa whoa, time out... you mean she, like, flew the coop?"

Xaldin snorted. "Preposterous. What would drive her to choose her own demise?"

Xemnas held up his hands, bringing the chattering to silence. "On the contrary. No one is to go looking for Xion without my express permission."

"What?" Xurik shouted, unable to restrain himself. Worry changed over into fury. "Why the hell not?"

"Your 'friend' will be left alone," Saix said coldly. "Or would you rather we find some punishment?"

"You have to get her to return!"

"And why would we do that?" Saix said, a faint smug smirk on his face. Xurik had to bite his tongue to prevent from saying several things he would have regretted.

"All will be revealed when the time comes," Xemnas said simply, by way of explanation.

"Which means..." Axel said quietly, so faintly that Xurik could barely hear him, "if the time doesn't come, things can stay as they are..."

So Axel _did_ know something, or at least he suspected it. Was that why he was keeping him and Roxas in the dark? So that things could 'stay as they are'?

_What, with Xion so miserable that she ran away from the Organization? With one of my best friends keeping secrets from us? What an excellent way for things to be_, thought Xurik bitterly.

"Lord Xemnas has spoken," Saix said darkly. "Obey, or face your end."

* * *

"I'm glad you came to visit," Naminé said with a smile.

Sora grinned back, sitting at the far end of the white table. "Of course. We're friends, aren't we? Besides," he added, smirking. "I have to make sure that you're keeping your promise."

She nodded. "To look after Riku. I remember." She lowered her head. "I'm sorry... I'm not sure I've kept that promise very well."

Sora frowned. "What do you mean? Isn't everything going according to plan?"

Naminé shook her head. "Some of Riku's memories are missing. They're escaping through Riku's Nobody into a third person... and now they're starting to become a part of her."

Her... could she mean the black-haired girl, the one who looked so much like Kairi? Sora nodded slowly. "And... can you not get them back out? Isn't that what your powers are all about?"

"If the memories are still separate... then yes, I think so." She stood up and walked over to the drawing she had drawn before, showing the four cloaked figures. "But if they join with her memories, things get a lot more complicated. I would need to untangle her memory before I could finish Riku's... what was supposed to take months might take years. DiZ would be furious."

Sora winced. All of this was so difficult to understand... the human heart was complicated enough without all this business of memories and Nobodies complicating things. Ironic that Riku's memory was able to be completely destroyed over the course of a day or two, while putting it back was taking an entire year. What would happen if Riku's memories _did_ get trapped inside the Nobody girl? By the time Riku woke up, they might be adults...

"What can we do, then?" Sora asked, pain on his face.

"If I try to just jump in and rearrange her memory... then I risk Riku waking up to find out that nobody remembers him anymore. I can't do that to him." Naminé shook her head. "It's too late either way. His awakening will have to be delayed. I never imagined Riku's Nobody and the other two would fight so hard to be their own people. Unfortunately, the only real solution... is for all three of them to go away."

"Wait, all three?" Sora's eyes narrowed. "There's Riku's Nobody, and the girl you're talking about... who's the third? Do you mean Axel?"

Namine gave a small smile. "Oh... have you not figured it out? Well... maybe it's best not to. For the time being, I don't think the third one will cause too many problems, at least as long as he stays away."

Sora was silent, staring at the picture Naminé had drawn. There was the grey-haired boy... that had to be Riku's Nobody. And the black-haired girl, and Axel...

Who was the other one? The blond boy? What made _him_ special?

"Did you know her face was blank at first?" Naminé said, changing the subject. She gave a sad smile. "Only now can you see someone. That proves some of Riku's memories are inside her. Some inside her, some inside Riku... others inside Riku's Nobody. I can't sort it out anymore. All I can do is pick up the pieces once what has to be done, is done."

Sora nodded. "Then... I'll do what I can."

He looked up at the picture. What would happen in the end? He didn't want to hurt these innocents... even if they _were_ only Nobodies. No matter what DiZ might say, Sora knew just from looking at Naminé that even Nobodies had a right to exist, at least somewhat. But if Riku's Nobody and Kairi's twin were keeping his best friend from waking up...

How far could he go to bring Riku back to life?


	13. Sora

_**Day 276**_

The waves crashed upon the shore gently. Xurik took a deep breath; the smell of the ocean air was so familiar, so comforting. He needed that comfort now... it had been weeks since Xion had vanished. Where had she gone?

As always, the sound of the ebbing waves gave him an odd feeling of sadness. Why didn't Xion return home? Didn't she miss them? He still didn't know why she had vanished... only that she had left without explanation or warning.

He knelt down; a seashell had washed up on the shore. He picked it up, holding it as gently as a priceless treasure. It was the same type of shell that the girl had brought him so long ago, back when he had been stuck in a deep sleep.

"Xion..."

A sudden movement caught his eye. He glanced to the left - then nearly froze when he realized it was another cloaked figure, walking across the bridge leading to a smaller island off the coast. The person's stature was too slight to be any of the senior members in the Organization, and no one else had received a mission to go to Destiny Islands today...

His chest felt like a balloon was inflating within it. Could Xion really be here, of all places?

He hurried to the bridge, then ran across it, the wooden planks creaking under his boots. He skidded to a stop before the figure - his face melted into relief.

"Xion! Thank god I found you!"

The person said nothing. Suddenly she turned to face him - and removed the hood.

Xurik gasped, his eyes narrowed in confusion. What was once the slim frame of Xion was now the heavy muscular build of a man with short brown hair. What was this man's name? Lexaeus? But Lexaeus was dead... he had been destroyed in Castle Oblivion.

"To be scared of the darkness... what a waste."

Xurik opened his mouth to respond, when a voice suddenly called out behind him. He turned, and saw with shock that a boy with spiky brown hair was walking across the bridge. Static flashed across Xurik's vision, as if he were watching a poor video recording.

"I'm not scared. I just don't need it." He pointed a sword glowing with light at the man. "I can use light just as well as Riku can use darkness. What more do I need?"

Xurik gasped as an unimaginable pain ran through his brain. He cried out, falling to the ground as he clutched his head.

"That may well be," Lexaeus was saying. His voice began to warp with the younger boy's voice, until they began to speak simultaneously. Xurik was barely able to focus on what they were saying - his arm shot out to the ground, trying to steady himself. No - she was Xion, wasn't she? Not Xurik... this was all a bad dream...

"The two of you could be one, united in your use of the light and the dark."

"And if I say no?"

The two figures began to pace around Xion, continuing to speak in unison in that oddly warped way. Xion continued writhing on the ground, overcome by the throbbing between her ears. Spasms of light began to pulse before her eyes as static started overcoming her vision. She could barely see the man and the boy any more, although she could still hear them talking.

"Then you end here - light, darkness, and all!"

Now even the strength of Xion's knees gave out - she collapsed to the sandy ground. No... he wasn't Xion. Sora writhed on the ground, overcome by pure agony as Lexaeus and the other Sora continued to pace.

"See the power of darkness!"

His form flashed back to Xurik...

"I, Lexaeus, will not yield to a frail-hearted craven!"

Roxas...

"Now, end your resistance!"

Sora...

"Let the darkness in!"

The silver-haired boy's turquoise eyes snapped open, revealing the agony tearing through his entire being - as Riku cried out from the excruciating pain.

* * *

Sora held the raven-haired girl gently. She had collapsed within Castle Oblivion - even now that he had brought her to his home world, she seemed to be having terrible nightmares. She was sweating and mumbling faintly to herself. What was she dreaming about? Nothing good, that much was certain.

"Who am I?" she whispered suddenly. She winced in her fitful sleep. "What am I... here for?"

Sora sighed, brushing her hair out of her face gently. She looked so much like Kairi... though if Naminé was correct, that was only because she was slowly filling up with Riku's memories, including those of Kairi.

He knew that this artificial Nobody had to return to Riku in order for him to wake up... but how could he ask this girl to stop existing?

He glanced to the left as movement caught his eye. A steel-haired boy was running across the beach, vanishing in an instant through a dark portal to the corridors of darkness. His eyes narrowed. That boy... was that Riku's Nobody? Xurik...

What was he supposed to do?

* * *

Lexaeus and Sora vanished as Xion passed from one dream to the next. She now sat on the bark of the tree on the island - the Paupu tree, her memories told her. To her left were Roxas and Axel - to her right sat Xurik. The sunset was slowly setting beyond the edge of the ocean, casting a deep red hue over the water. It was just like their afternoons on the clock tower in Twilight Town... yet somehow, watching the sunset from the islands felt more familiar.

"Is it that I'm not supposed to exist?" Xion whispered quietly.

Xurik, Roxas, and Axel exchanged glances.

"Well, what do you want to do, Xion?" Axel asked gently.

Tears came to her eyes. She looked down at her hands; they were clasped tightly together in her lap.

"I want... I want to be with you three."

"Then come back with us," Roxas said, giving her a sad smile.

Xurik nodded. He took her hand, holding it gently in his own. "We miss you, Xion. _I_ miss you."

She shook her head slowly, though she didn't withdraw her hand from his. "I can't... not the way I am now. But... what would it take for me to be like you?"

None of the three boys said anything. She sighed. What did she expect? Dreams could only give you answers that you already knew deep within yourself... and she was at a loss herself for what to do. Was there even an answer?

What kind of sad life did she lead when she had less of a right to exist than Nobodies did?

* * *

Xurik rounded the corner, and was shocked to see Axel sitting on the ledge of the clock tower. It felt like the man came less and less... until finally he had stopped coming at all. With Xion gone as well, Roxas had been the only one around to keep him company. Today, the blond boy didn't seem to be around... but perhaps his mission was just taking a long time.

"You're here," Xurik said bluntly, and Axel smirked.

"Been that long, huh?"

Xurik gave Axel a tight smile, but sat down nonetheless. He still wasn't convinced that the man was telling him everything he knew about Xion... but he would let it rest for now. He sighed - enough was on his mind without him trying to alienate on of his few remaining friends.

"I had a mission to go to the beach today... Destiny Islands, I think it was called."

"I've heard of it. That's the beach I was thinking of when I talked about going for our next vacation."

Xurik nodded. "I... saw a girl who looked kind of like Xion today. She had red hair though, and it was a little longer." He shook his head. "I dunno. Today's mission just felt surreal. Like I was dreaming or something. Maybe I didn't see the girl at all... maybe I just wanted to see Xion so badly that I imagined her there."

Axel was silent for a moment, a serious expression on his face. Finally he stood up. "You wanna go look for her?"

Xurik's eyes widened. "But... Xemnas ordered us not to. You're going to go against that?"

"Orders, shmorders. Starting tomorrow, let's use our spare time between work and coming here to try and find Xion."

Xurik hesitated, then grinned. This was the Axel he remembered.

"Let's do it. I'm tired of sitting around, letting other people made decisions."

Axel smirked. "I'm sure you are. We'll tell Roxas the next time we see him."

* * *

Xion winced. Her eyes slowly fluttered open - the first thing she saw was the matching blue eyes of the brown-haired boy standing over her.

For some reason, she felt no fear, unlike when she had seen him at the Beast's Castle. His arms felt surprisingly strong and warm around her.

"Are you..."

"Sora," he said, smiling faintly. "I'm Riku's friend."

Xion's eyes lit up. "Riku? You know Riku?"

"Yup. Better than anyone."

He got to his feet, then held out a hand and helped her up. She gratefully accepted.

"Thank you. You saved me... but I don't know why you did."

Sora shrugged. What was it that Riku had told him once? That you couldn't expect people to help you for no reason? That was the entire reason he had helped Maleficent... to find Sora and Kairi. Riku had better be glad that Sora _did_ help people for no reason. This vessel for his memories might have been saved by Sora's hero complex.

"Helping people is pretty much what I do," he said finally, grinning.

Xion looked confused, but smiled nonetheless. "Sora, please... tell me more - about Riku and that girl he's always with."

Sora's gaze fell. "Kairi."

Xion's eyes widened - she nodded slowly. "Kairi... that's right. She's the one who looks so much like me. You told me that the first time we met."

"She's someone very special to Riku. To both of us." Right now the girl would be on the mainland somewhere - hardly anyone came to the small island where they had played as children. He had visited her once or twice more in the past few months. What would she think of her bizarre twin?

"It's just... I remember things about the two of them." Xion's eyes began to water. "But I'm nothing more than a puppet - something that somebody created. So why would I have... their memories? Do you know where Riku is now?"

Sora considered this for a moment; he nodded slowly.

"Yes... but I can't tell you that. I'm sorry. Like I told you last time... I have to make sure that my best friend sleeps in peace."

"Why's that?" Xion said quietly. "I mean, why is he asleep?"

"Xion..." Sora began, but shook his head. This was so difficult to say... how could he tell her that her past was a lie? She already knew that she was a puppet - that was bad enough. "All of the things you're remembering... about me, and Riku, and Kairi... those memories don't belong to you. They're Riku's memories."

Xion looked pained, but less so that Sora thought she might. "So you mean... I'm like a part of him?"

"Kind of. A few months ago, some stuff happened with the Organization, in Castle Oblivion. Riku's memories were scattered afterward... and some of those memories got stuck in you, I guess. Riku is sleeping so that we can fix his memories, and so that he can remember the truth."

"But you can't fix his memory, because part of it is inside of me," Xion said, realizing where Sora was going. "That means... he can't wake up."

Sora nodded sadly. "Right. The only way he can is if you came with me. My friend Naminé... she could fix all of this." His gaze fell. "But I don't know if I want you to do that. It would save Riku, but it could destroy you. I don't know what to do..."

Xion looked up at Sora. "What? But... you would put the life of a puppet before your best friend?"

"Never. I just... wish there was a way to fix everything where no one got hurt."

Xion gave a small smile. "Sora... you're a good person. I can see why Riku chose you as his friend."

He laughed. He knew that she was right... he and Riku _were_ best friends, now. Still, there had been a time when Riku was willing to kill him in order to save Kairi. That was why Xion looked like Kairi, not Sora... his feelings for the girl were greater than any other.

"I _want_ to help Riku," Xion said slowly. "But... I just can't. It's my friends... they need me. And I need them, too."

Sora nodded. He understood friendship more than anyone. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"This isn't something that I can ask you to do. I do want Riku to wake up... and I wish there was a way to where you could still... exist. But Namine says that there simply isn't. You are, in some ways, _made_ of Riku's lost memories."

Tears continued to fill Xion's eyes. Sora winced - seing Xion cry almost had the same effect on him as if he were watching Kairi cry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No... no, it's not that. I just... don't know what I should do. It isn't right for me to keep Riku's memories, but... it isn't right for me to leave my friends either. How will I know where I belong, truly? I'm not sure I can promise you I'll come up with the right answer."

"There's never a right answer, really," Sora said. He sighed. "That's something I've had to learn. Sometimes you just have to do what works best for everyone - something that makes the most people happy."

Xion buried her face in her hands. How could she make anyone happy when her very existance was causing people pain?

* * *

**Day 296**

"I'll look again after work today, see if I can find her."

Xurik nodded dully, managing to give Axel a fake smile. He was trying to be hopeful, but they had searched for Xion for the past three weeks. Every world they scoured turned out empty - where was she? Did she really want to stay hidden that badly?

What about her friends? Did they mean nothing to her anymore?

"Come on," Roxas said quietly, putting his hand on Xurik's shoulder. He nodded; the most they could do was keep trying. Maybe, eventually, they would at least find a lead of some sort. It was better than giving up. In the meantime, they had missions to do. Xurik grimaced. Xemnas and Saix didn't give a damn about finding Xion - so helping the Organization was beginning to leave a bad taste in his mouth. Where else could he go, though?

* * *

"Excellent work, Pete," Maleficent said with a wicked grin, striding across the courtyard outside of Olympus Colliseum. The hulking black shadow stared up at her with glowing yellow eyes; she stroked its chin thoughtfully. Pulsating darkness seeped across the figure's thick muscles. "Not quite a hero anymore... I knew that Hades was useless for not being able to accomplish even this much."

Pete smirked. "Once we rigged the games, ambushing Hercules was a piece o' cake! He makes one beauty of a Heartless!"

"The Princesses will not go anywhere while we prepare. We shall build any army - then none shall stand in our way! After that, they will fall into our hands once more."

"Not even that hooded kid that keeps showin' up is gonna stop us," Pete said, scowling. "A few more Heartless would show 'im!"

Far behind them, Xurik and Roxas watched from behind a tall column. They exchanged glances.

"I guess she's still trying to make Heartless, like Xemnas said," Roxas said quietly. It had been several months since they had last seen the woman.

"Yeah. I don't know what she's talking about with Princesses, but... what hooded kid?"

Roxas's eyes narrowed. "You don't think... Xion?"

Xurik shook his head. "No, remember the Organization imposter Xaldin and I saw? The one with the glowing sword? I bet that's who she's talking about. I guess he and Maleficent aren't exactly friends if he's been getting in her way."

"Maybe." Roxas watched as Maleficent banished the huge Heartless to the shadows. "I feel bad for that guy... Hercules? Maybe we should have done something to help."

"We're not supposed to get involved, remember? Besides," Xurik added with a bitter smirk, "That's just one more Nobody the Organization gets to use. Anyway... I think we've collected enough hearts for one day. Let's go look for Xion some more."

* * *

"You sure there isn't someplace you're forgetting to check?" Axel asked on the clock tower after they had thouroughly searched the Beast's Castle for the fourth time.

Roxas shook his head. "I've been everywhere I know how to get to. We all have."

"Right..."

Xurik glanced at Axel. "Castle Oblivion is the one place we haven't checked. You _did_ say that she had been sent on a special mission there the day before she vanished." He didn't need to mention that he suspected Axel had lied about her special mission - Axel could probably already tell that Xurik was suspicious. Even now, Axel wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Yeah, but... the place has been cleared out, man. There's nothing there."

"Xion might be there," Roxas said, clearly liking the idea.

Axel sighed. "You know... that's where she comes from. Castle Oblivion. That's probably why she was asking about it."

Xurik's eyes widened. This was news to him. "Really? Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Hey, I only found out about it a little while ago myself."

"She must have a lot of questions," Roxas said, frowning. "Poor Xion..."

* * *

_**Day 297**_

Xurik woke up bright and early, eager to get his mission done with so that he could start searching for Xion as soon as possible. It surprised him, therefore, when Saix approached him with a special mission as he entered the Grey Area.

"The impostor has been sighted again."

"The impostor?" Hadn't Maleficent mentioned him the day before? "The one wearing our robes?"

"He's prowling about Castle Oblivion as we speak."

Xurik's eyes widened. Castle Oblivion? That couldn't be more perfect - if he was going there on official orders, it would be a piece of cake to search for Xion at the same time. He nodded immediately.

"I'll do it."

Saix gave a cold smirk. "Not by yourself, you won't. This target is extremely dangerous."

"Then how 'bout I tag along?" Axel said, approaching. "I know Castle Oblivion better than anybody else in this outfit. Heck, we should probably even bring someone else along for backup. How about, I dunno... Roxas?"

Xurik smirked - Axel was transparent as ever, doing his best to keep the three boys together in their search for Xion. Saix seemed so intent on catching the impostor that he either didn't notice or didn't care for once.

"All right, better. Go, then, and teach this fraud the price for wearing our coat."

As Saix walked away, Axel grinned at Xurik. "Castle Oblivion, huh? Ask and ye shall receive."

"Let's just hope that Xion's there," Xurik said nodding. "I wonder what the imposter is doing there, anyway? It can't be anything good if Castle Oblivion is where the Organization keeps a lot of its secrets..."

"I just heard!" Roxas said, running up to them. "This is perfect! I hope Xion shows up. We've looked everywhere else."

"We'll see," Axel said with a small smile. "It's worth a try, at least. Just don't forget the mission."

* * *

A dark portal opened; Xurik, Roxas, and Axel stepped out into a short corridor. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all a blinding white; even the columns and floral decorations lining the walls were painted white. Xurik squinted, eyes in pain from the sudden, unexpected brightness.

"This is Castle Oblivion, huh?" Xurik said quietly. He took a few steps forward, then suddenly winced. He clutched his head, overcome by a sudden migraine.

"Xurik?" Axel said, quickly running to his side.

"Agh! My... my head..." the boy cried out, falling to his knees. Roxas stared at Axel in worry.

"What's wrong with him, Axel?"

Axel shook his head, concern all over his face. This was why he had never agreed to bring Xurik here - with all of Riku's memories floating all over the place, it was bound to have some kind of effect on his Nobody. Axel knew better than anyone what had transpired in this castle, but he couldn't tell Xurik or Roxas that.

"Hey, easy man," Axel said quickly, putting his arm around Xurik for support. "C'mon, let's retreat for now, and-"

"No!" Xurik hissed, although he was still doubled over in obvious pain. "Xion... she has to be here, she's got to... I have to find her, I... what's going... on?"

"Xurik!"

Xurik screamed. Everything around him went white. Scenes suddenly began pouring into his mind unbidden. Pictures of Heartless, strange worlds, the ocean, people both foreign and familiar... over and over again, pictures of the silver-haired boy flashed before his eyes.

"Wh... what are... all these... images?"

"We're leaving," Axel said quickly, waving over Roxas to help. "Now!"

"No, wait... I'm so close... I can almost see... something..."

"Xurik, what's wrong?" Roxas said, panic on his face. The older boy on the floor stretched out his arm, as if reaching for something - then he suddenly collapsed, unconscious.

"Shit," Axel muttered. "We've gotta get him out of here, Roxas. Gimme a hand."

Roxas nodded. He bent down to help Axel lift his friend - but wavered. Knees trembling, he collapsed to his knees.

"Oh, give me a break," Axel whispered, wincing as Roxas clutched the front of his robes. Coming to Castle Oblivion had been an obvious mistake.

"Axel, my - my chest hurts," Roxas said, a hand pressed to the place where his heart might have been if he had one.

"Take it easy, man," Axel said quickly, hoisting the motionless Xurik over his shoulder. He attempted to nudge Roxas towards the door. "We need to get out of here."

Sweat was beading up on Roxas's face as he squeezed his eyes shut in pain, hand tight on his chest. Suddenly his deep blue eyes snapped open. He stared at Axel, confusion on his face.

"Roxas, come on, let's move," Axel said quietly.

"Where... am I? Aqua... Terra..."

Roxas collapsed, unconscious as well. Axel sighed.

"Shit."

* * *

_Come on, Riku! Don't tell me you're giving up already!_

"SORA!" Xurik shouted suddenly, sitting up. He paused, confused. He had been lying on the ground in Twilight Town... what was he doing here? His head felt like someone had been pounding nails into it.

"Whoa, you okay there?" Axel said, concern on his face as he knelt down beside him.

Xurik shook his head, clutching his head in pain. "What happened?"

"You collapsed right inside the castle doors. Don't you remember?" He cocked his head to the side; Roxas was lying on the ground as well. "Blondie here conked out right after you."

"I only remember going inside," Xurik said with a frown. Everything afterwards was fuzzy. He stood up.

"Hey, you should take a breather."

"I'm fine. We need to go back to Castle Oblivion."

Axel chuckled. "I don't think so. For one thing, we've got Roxas out for the count. For another, I'm not about to drag your heavy ass out when you collapse again." Axel's head suddenly whipped to the side, eyes narrow as he heard a noise. "Who's there?"

Two cloaked figures were standing a short distance off. One had a stature similar to Roxas or Xurik, but the other was more slender. Xurik narrowed his eyes.

"Xion?"

Upon hearing Xurik call out, the shorter of the two lowered her head and began to walk away into the Twilight Town underground; her response to her name confirmed Xurik's fears. He began to run towards her. Why was she helping the impostor?

"Xion, hang on a second!"

His progress was halted as the second hooded figure suddenly stepped in the way. Xurik scowled at him, summoning the Keyblade.

"Out of my way!"

The figure hesitated for a moment. At first it seemed like he was about to run and follow Xion; but instead he paused. He slowly reached up and lowered his hood. Xurik's eyes narrowed.

The boy had deep blue eyes - his hair was brown and obnoxiously spiky. For some reason, he looked vaguely familiar. Could it be because he looked about the same age as Roxas?

"I said get out of my way," Xurik repeated, although less forcefully. The way the boy was smirking at him made him uncomfortable.

"Wow. You really do look like him," the boy said quietly, almost to himself.

There were footsteps on the bricks behind him. "Xurik, wait up!" Axel shouted, but froze as soon as he saw the boy standing before them. The boy looked up as he saw the red-head.

"Long time no see, Axel."

"What?" Xurik said, whipping around to face Axel. The older man looked like he was about to be sick. "Axel, do you... know him?"

"What are you doing here?" Axel said quietly. "I told you to stay away from the Organization. Nothing good is going to come from this."

The boy smirked. "You're the ones looking for me, remember?"

"Exactly. My mission is to destroy you. I'll do it, too, if you don't stop interfering."

"And _my_ 'mission' is to help my best friend wake up."

"Someone tell me what's going on!" Xurik said, getting annoyed. He jabbed a finger in the boy's chest. "Who are you? And why are you wearing our cloak? Why is Xion hanging around with you instead of us?"

The boy seemed to consider for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess it can't hurt. I'm Sora. And I'm trying to help Xion uncover the truth." He looked up at Axel pointedly. "She doesn't seem to think she can find it within the Organization."

Xurik's eyes narrowed. Sora. The name felt familiar. Whoever the boy was, at least now he knew why Xion had been missing for so long. Hadn't _he_ felt like the Organization never told them anything? He understood her frustration, but it had never been enough to betray them...

And what about them? Why had Xion abandoned her best friends for some strange human boy? An odd spasm of jealousy surged through him. Who the hell was this kid, anyway?

"Get out of here," Axel hissed. "And don't you _dare_ go anywhere near Roxas."

For the first time, Sora looked confused. "Roxas? Who's that?"

"Never you mind." In a whirl of flames, Axel summoned his chakrams. "Just scram. Otherwise I _will_ follow through on my orders. You know I will."

Sora considered this for a moment, then nodded, his face serious. In a whirl of darkness, he was gone.

"Axel," Xurik said, whipping around to face the man. "Who the hell was that? And why do you know him?"

Axel scratched his head. "We... ran into each other in the past. I can't really say much more than that."

"Bullshit!" Xurik shouted. He shoved Axel in the chest; the man stumbled backwards a couple of feet, stunned. "You _can_ tell me, you're just choosing not to! You knew Xion came from Castle Oblivion, but you didn't say anything about that either! Axel... why do you always have to keep me in the dark? We're best friends, you said it yourself. Or were you lying _then_, too?"

"No, of course not, I -"

"Xion is gone now because no one would tell her anything," Xurik said quietly. "The truth about who she is. You know, don't you? You're just not telling me."

"Xurik, I swear to you I don't," Axel said desperately. "Come on, grow up. Yeah, I keep stuff from you. That's life. Sorry, but that's just how it has to be... for your own good. As far as Xion goes... yeah, she was born in Castle Oblivion. But that's as much as I know."

"Well then, who's Sora?"

Axel fell silent - his gaze dropped to the ground. Xurik shook his head with disgust, then stomped over to where Roxas was still lying, comatose. Using most of his strength, Xurik managed to scoop the lifeless boy up in his arms.

"See you later, Axel. Don't bother looking for me at the clock tower."

In a whirl of shadows, Xurik and Roxas were gone. Axel sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"Dammit, Xurik. Why are you so much like him? This is all for your own good... at some point you're going to dig too deep, and it'll destroy you."

Nearby, Xion listened from behind a corner. Her gaze dropped - was _she_ doing the right thing by searching for the truth? Yes, she was changing everything... but wasn't it better to put things as they needed to be?

"You can go back to them if you want to," Sora said quietly. Xion said nothing, then shook her head slowly. She pulled her hood up over her head.

"I know. Let's go, Sora."


	14. Riku

_**Day 298**_

"You're ordering me to do _what_?" Axel shouted angrily. Xurik could hear him from across the Grey Area. He seemed to be talking to Saix.

"Tell me what choice is left, now that Xion has had contact with that man in the black coat."

Xurik approached them cautiously. He was still upset with Axel from the day before, although his anger had cooled somewhat. Now he just felt upset and confused with Axel. Even so... very little made Axel angry. What on earth had Saix asked him to do?

"What's going on?" Xurik asked, looking at Saix and ignoring Axel.

"Xion has betrayed us," Saix said simply. Xurik's eyes widened.

"What? No!"

"You saw the creature consorting with that impostor. What more evidence do we need?"

Xurik opened his mouth to protest. He wanted to think of some argument to the contrary - but somehow he knew that he couldn't. Xion _was_ going against the Organization by working with Sora, wasn't she? Whoever the boy was... he certainly wasn't on their side.

"You don't know why she was with him," Xurik stammered, bluffing. He _did_ know why, but Saix didn't know that.

Saix glared at him. "I think we all know, and you just don't want to accept it."

"You're wrong!"

Xurik felt a pressure on his shoulder; Axel's hand was resting on it. Instead of feeling angry, Xurik just felt sick. Xion was being accused of the unthinkable - now wasn't the time to hold a grudge against one of his best friends.

"The impostor has resurfaced in Twilight Town," Saix said, ignoring Xurik's outburst. "Go and destroy him, Xurik - like I expected you to do yesterday."

He ignored Saix's condescending tone. "I had to bring Roxas back," Xurik said stubbornly. Roxas had still yet to wake up - he was lying motionless in his bed. It was as good an excuse as any for not destroying Sora.

Saix continued to ignore him. "Axel, you bring Xion back. Gagged and tied up, for all I care. If that proves too troublesome, then you are authorized to adopt a more permanent solution."

"What?" Xurik narrowed his eyes. A more permanent solution? "Saix, be reasonable!"

"Get going." Without another word, the blue-haired man stalked off to issue orders to the rest of the Organization. Axel sighed.

"Well, this is pretty icky, huh?"

Xurik nodded. He attempted to meet Axel's gaze, but was unable to. "Axel, I... about yesterday..."

"I know. It's cool, man." Axel smirked. "Friends fight, it happens. To be honest, I'd be pretty pissed off at myself too."

"Yeah." Xurik winced. "You're not... actually going to hurt Xion, are you?"

"Relax. I'll think of something clever once I find her. You just worry about yourself, huh? Sora isn't the type to go down without a fight."

Xurik didn't attempt to ask Axel about who the Sora kid was again - for now he would let it slide. "I mean, he didn't really seem like a bad guy..."

"He's not, but orders are orders," Axel said grimly. "Nice or not, he's not one of us... and I _did_ give him a free pass yesterday. It's his own damn fault that he stuck around in Twilight Town after I told him to leave."

"Yeah... I guess so."

* * *

Xurik walked down the quiet streets of Twilight Town. Where would Sora be lurking? The city wasn't exactly small... he could be anywhere. If he failed his mission two days in a row...

A black blur darted past a nearby archway. Xurik gasped, then turned and ran after it.

"Hey - wait up!"

The figure continued running. From this far away, Xurik couldn't tell who it was, only that it was a hooded black figure. For a brief moment, Xurik froze - what was he supposed to do? Actually destroy Sora? Confront him? There had been a day when he would do anything for the Organization... but what if they issued a completely crooked order, like attacking Xion? Was he supposed to obey it blindly, like Axel would?

In any case, his target was now getting away.

Xurik scowled, then used some crates as stepping stones to climb onto the rooftops of the buildings. Running across them, he managed to head off the figure, dropping down in front of him.

"Stop!"

The figure quickly changed directions, darting down a side alleyway. Xurik followed just as quickly, but stopped at the opening - it was a dead end. There was nowhere else for him to run.

The person turned to face him, and immediately Xurik realized that he had been chasing the wrong target.

"Xion," he said quietly as she removed her hood. The girl smiled faintly. He smiled back - despite everything that was going on, just looking at her was enough to make his head feel light. He remembered his kiss from months before, back when Xion had been caught in sleep; he blushed. What did it mean that he wanted to kiss her again?

"Me and Axel and Roxas have been looking all over for you," he said quietly. The pain from months past filled his eyes - didn't Xion _want_ to be with them? "Where have you been?"

"You have?" Her gaze dropped. "Sorry."

"Come back with us," he said quietly. "I know Sora's helping you, but... there are better ways of finding the truth. If you come back on your own, I'm sure Saix will drop the issue." He smiled. "No matter what, all three of us are going to be there for you. We miss you, Xion... we'll make sure -"

He extended his hand to take hers, but she withdrew as if by instinct. Seeing her pull away from him made him feel like someone had jabbed a knife into his chest.

"I really can't," she said quietly, taking a step back from him. As if... he were a danger to her, instead of a boy who wanted nothing more than to be with her.

"Why?" Xurik said, staring at her with pain in his eyes. "Xion... we're your friends. I'm not about to hurt you."

"I just can't."

Xurik reached out an arm again, and Xion backed further away. She suddenly turned and began to run, but he grabbed her arm as she tried to go past.

"Xion, wait!"

There was a flash of light - and before he knew what was happening, Xion's Keyblade was pointed straight at his chest.

He limply let go of her arm. His mind felt foggy. What was she doing? Was she really about to... attack him?

"Xion... no..."

Something bright flew down from the sky. The girl glanced up, but quickly blocked the flaming chakram with her Keyblade.

"Well, hello there... Xion."

Xurik glanced behind him as Axel approached. He was looking at the girl with a look of mock friendliness - but behind it, Xurik could see the gaze of a fierce tiger.

"Axel-"

Before Xurik could react, Xion lunged for Axel, slashing at him with the Keyblade. Axel countered with his chakrams, trading blow after blow as sparks flew. Xion jumped backward, then dashed at Axel again.

"No, wait!" Xurik cried out, helpless to watch as two of his best friends fiercely attacked each other. He reached out, trying to bring some order to things, but neither of them seemed to pay him any mind. Finally he squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating as hard as he could.

"STOP!"

A wave of darkness shot out of him; both Xion and Axel were knocked backward. Xurik quickly hurried between the two of them; he summoned his Keyblade.

"Xurik - what are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" he snapped, pointing the Keyblade at Axel. Xion watched from behind Xurik, wide-eyed. "Why are you using force on her?"

"Are you kidding me? She was about to attack you!"

"No she wasn't. She was just trying to get away, and I wasn't letting her." He glanced back at Xion - she looked up at him timidly, but didn't move. "Both of you cut it out! We're supposed to be best friends."

Axel scratched his head, sighing deeply. "This isn't about friendship."

"Xion..." Xurik turned to her. "Forget what I said. You don't have to come back with us. Actually... it's probably best."

Confusion and pain flashed across Xion's face. "What? Oh... but Xurik..."

He shook his head quickly. "No... I don't mean it like that, like I don't want you with us. I do. That's why... I'm coming with you."

"Like hell you are!" Axel snapped, but the boy ignored him.

"Screw the Organization," Xurik said quietly. "I've never been a part of it, not really. They tell me nothing... they don't respect me. All they use me for is the Keyblade... I'm just a tool. If being with you means that I have to leave, then so be it."

"Xurik," Axel said coldly, and Xurik turned to face him. The man's expression was icy. "Do you realize what you're saying right now? You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!"

"But Xion -"

"Xurik, listen to Axel," Xion said desperately. She buried her face in her hands. "I'm... not the same as you. You have a future. I'm just..."

There was a flurry of movement. Before Xurik could react, Axel had dashed across the alleyway with blinding speed. With a flick of the wrist, he struck Xion in the back of her neck. She gave out a small cry, then fell unconcious; Axel caught her deftly in his arms. Her Keyblade fell to the ground with a metallic clang before vanishing in the flash of light.

Xurik stared at her for a moment, dumbstruck, before his head snapped up. "Axel!" he shouted furiously.

The man said nothing - he didn't even look at Xurik. Without another word, he vanished in a swirl of darkness - he had no doubt returned to the castle.

Xurik stood in the alleyway, frozen. He had no idea what to do.

He had offered to leave the Organization, but... that was mostly to be with Xion. Now she was back under Xemnas's control, like the rest of them. The thought of going back to the Organization made Xurik feel sick...

But where else was he supposed to go? Xion and Roxas were there, and it's not like he had anyone else. Especially not Axel. He had betrayed Xion... and as far as he was concerned, Xurik as well.

Or had he? Could Axel be just trying to get Xion back with them, or was he really just following orders?

How could he tell when Axel didn't tell him anything? His eyes felt wet. What the hell was happening to their friendship?

* * *

_**Day 299**_

"You're sure things are better this way?" Axel said quietly. Saix frowned.

"I never expected _you_ to question it. If you could save one of them... why would you choose the puppet?" Saix turned and looked at Axel directly, piercing him with his gaze. "Or put it this way. Which would you rather suffer the loss of: some make-believe friendship... or a real one?"

Saix's words had their intended effect. Axel looked away, stung. Saix spread his arms.

"Things are finally right again. Of course we're better off this way. Xemnas is exasperated from all the 'fixing' we've had to do. We have to set things right. There is simply too much on the line... Lea."

Axel said nothing, turning to walk away. His mind was racing. Saix never used his human name - that showed the gravity of the situation. Lea and Isa had formed their plans long ago, yes... but did all of that still matter? Saix was so cold now... the only friendships that felt real these days were the ones forged by sunset. Roxas, Xion, Xurik... and then there was Saix. Isa.

How was he supposed to choose?

* * *

"Do you know where Xion is?"

Luxord glanced up from his cards. "I wasn't aware she had returned."

Xurik frowned. That was strange... normally everyone would be talking about it by now. "So is that a no?"

"That is generally what 'wasn't aware she had returned' means, yes."

Xurik rolled his eyes, not willing to deal with sarcasm at the moment. He had yet to talk to Xion since Axel had forcefully brought her in the day before. After asking Xaldin and Demyx about it, however, it soon became clear that no one seemed to have heard about Xion's capture. He could ask Saix, but he wasn't likely to get an answer. He sighed. He was just a lowly peon, right? No one owed him answers here.

Unless he went straight to the top...

* * *

The Round Room was silent. Xemnas often spent much of his time there in order to think and collect his thoughts - so it was no surprise to Xurik when he appeared in his chair in a swirl of darkness, and found that Xemnas was already in the tallest chair.

"Xemnas... I have a question."

Xemnas glanced down at him; his chair was far taller than the others, especially Xurik's. "And what would that be?"

Xurik stared up at the silver-haired man. He very rarely interacted with the leader of the Organization - and because Saix made no effort to hide his distaste for Xurik and Xion, it was almost startling to hear Xemnas speak with such courtesy. Since most of Xemnas's orders came through Saix, Xurik had usually just imagined them with the same condescending tone that Saix always seemed to give them.

"Where is Xion? I know she was brought back last night, but... no one else seems to know."

"Put your mind at ease. Xion is a valued member of the Organization, but she needs her rest."

Xurik frowned, but nodded. That was hardly an answer to his question... but it at least seemed to confirm that she was safe, and not being punished for her traitorous behavior. That was a relief.

Gazing up at the tanned man, he tried remembering the first time he had seen Xemnas. Unexpectedly, he suddenly remembered something... a memory from his first days within the Organization. How could he have forgotten? Everything from that time was just a blur.

* * *

Waves quietly lapped at the dark shore. Clouds blotted a dark sky - the only light came from a silvery moon, sitting far along the horizon. There was no vegitation on this shore, only dark stone.

A hooded figure stepped forth from the shadows. He moved forward slowly across the sand, approaching a second figure sitting on one of the rocks. After a moment, the second figure spoke.

"I've been to see him. He looks a lot like you."

He just felt confused and empty. "Who are you?"

The sitting figure gazed off into the ocean solemnly. "I'm what's left. Or... maybe I'm all there ever was."

"I meant your name."

"My name is of no importance. What about you? Do you remember your true name?"

"My true name is..."

He paused. What _was_ it? Did he even know?

"You have been with us for six days now," the older man said suddenly. He stood, removing his hood - silver hair cascaded around his shoulders. He turned and began to walk past the boy. "The time has come..."

A hand pressed on his shoulder - the older man's lips began to form a word, a name. What was it? If only he could remember...

But no, now he did remember. For the first time, the name trickled for the from the depths of his memory.

"The time has come... Riku."

* * *

"...Riku."

Xemnas glanced down at him, eyes narrow. Xurik looked up at him expectantly.

"Who is Riku?"

Xemnas seemed to consider this for a moment before speaking. "He's the connection."

"...Connection? To what?"

"He is what makes you and Xion a part of each other's lives," Xemnas explained slowly. "Just as he is the reason I placed Xion among our number. And if you want her to stay that way, I must insist that you get your mind off these needless distractions. I will have Xion return to her duties tomorrow. Today, you must focus on yours."

Xurik nodded slowly. Bowing his head slightly to Xemnas, he vanished in a swirl of darkness. The message was clear - as long as Xurik kept his nose out of things, Xion would stay safe. He could live with that for now.

Besides, he felt content with the information he _had_ gotten. His face was calm, but his mind was racing. He wasn't stupid. Riku. The name felt shockingly familiar. And his name, Xurik...

The letters for "RIKU" were contained within it, weren't they?

It all made sense... the flashes of the silver-haired boy, the vague sense of deja vu in places he had never been to before. How had he not figured it out before? Still, the discovery was somewhat anticlimactic. What good was a name with no memories connected to it? So his name was Riku... that said nothing about who he once was.

But what did Xemnas mean about Riku being the connection between Xurik and Xion? Who had _she_ been before losing her heart? And what was her connection to Riku? Maybe that was what Sora had been helping her to discover.

* * *

On the way back to the Grey Area, Xurik passed by Axel. An icy feeling gathered at the pit of his stomach as he spotted him, one that only increased as the man grinned at him.

"Hey, Xurik."

Xurik said nothing in response. He had already exploded at Axel two days prior - and while he had been willing to give him a second chance to track down Xion, tricking her into submission (by force, no less) had been the final straw. What did Axel want him to do? Forget the whole thing and offer him ice cream?

"Fine, ignore me," Axel said quietly, suddenly dropping the friendly face. To Xurik's surprise, he didn't look angry, just sad. "But you should know - Roxas finally woke up. Just thought you'd wanna be told."

Xurik paused, then nodded gratefully. As Axel walked away, Xurik almost felt guilty - but stopped himself. This was Axel's doing, not his.

* * *

"Xurik!" Roxas said brightly, sitting up in bed. Xurik smiled as he approached. Roxas was far too cheerful - he obviously had yet to pick up on the feud between Xurik and Axel. Well, no need to ruin his good mood by saying something about it.

"Hey. Feeling better?"

"Yeah. My chest hurts a little, but Saix says I should be able to go on missions tomorrow. But guess what!"

Xurik shrugged, waiting for Roxas to tell him whatever the exciting news was. Instead, Roxas lifted his right hand.

There was a flash of light. Xurik's jaw dropped.

"Roxas, is that -"

"Yeah. It's a Keyblade!"

"But... but why?"

"I don't know," Roxas admitted. Despite his ignorance on the matter, he looked exctatic. "The last thing I remember is collapsing in Castle Oblivion, like you did. I think I might have dreamt while I was sleeping, but... I don't remember what about. But who cares? I can help collect hearts with you and Xion now!"

Xurik nodded. With three Keyblades at work, the Organization was liable to complete Kingdom Hearts even more quickly than before. Considering the rate at which the three of them seemed to pass out for weeks at a time, having a couple of spares was probably a good thing.

Xurik winced. Spares? That made them sound even _more_ like the tools that he already knew they were. Was helping the Organization reach its goals more quickly necessarily a good thing? After all, its goals already included subduing Xion by force, and destroying Sora...

Was it possible that _they_, the Organization, were the bad guys? Or was there even really such a thing as the "right" and "wrong" side?

What were they planning on _doing_ with Kingdom Hearts?

* * *

"Are you certain we've taken suitable measures with Xion and Xurik?" Saix asked quietly, later that evening. He and Xemnas were gathered alone in the Round Room.

"I will admit, Xion has strayed from our original designs. But this unpredictable behavior is proving to have an interesting side effect."

"Really?"

"We wanted the Key. Xion's exposure to Xurik effected a transfer of its power, just as we had hoped. Had things stopped there, Xion would have been an unequivocal success. But then, through Xurik, Riku himself began to shape 'it' into 'her', giving Xion a sense of identity. I was ready to scrap the whole project." Xemnas gave a cruel smile. "Then, it occurred to me: Xion is keeping Riku's memories trapped by claiming them as her own. Keeping her close to Xurik will prevent Riku from ever waking."

"I see," Saix said slowly. "And what do you want to do about the impostor in black?"

"That gadfly?" Xemnas shrugged. "See that he stays away from Xurik, but especially from Roxas. He only poses a threat if his buzzing reaches Xion's ears."

"Speaking of Roxas..."

"Yes... there is that matter," Xemnas said, smiling. "I couldn't have foreseen it myself. But there you have it - Roxas, too, has been chosen by the legendary Keyblade. Sora was never so fortunate... so it can be no coincidence that this transpired after his sole visit to Castle Oblivion."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"It can be no mistake that Roxas looks identical to him," Xemnas said quietly. "Now it seems he has taken to weilding his Keyblade as well. Roxas's proximity to the Chamber of Waking must have caused that unbreakable connection to be found again."

Saix frowned. So he had been correct - the Chamber of Waking _was_ somewhere in Castle Oblivion. Who, then, lurked within it?

"Should our plans with Xion and Xurik fall apart, at least we have a third Key," Xemnas said finally, changing the subject.

"Then we are back on track."

Saix vanished in a swirl of darkness. Xemnas was silent for a moment, lost in thought. Finally he glanced over at Roxas's empty chair, where the thirteenth member of the Organization usually sat.

"It seems I have found you at last... Ven."

* * *

Xion buried her face in her hands. She was in her bed - through her window, the silvery light of Kingdom Hearts filled her bedroom. The knowledge gave her no happiness. How many thousands of hearts were being held captive, only to give Xemnas more power?

And here she was again, helping him.

"Sora... what should I do?"

* * *

_**Day 300**_

"Xion," Xurik called out, running up to her in the Grey Area the next morning. For a moment she seemed to ignore him, then thought better of it and turned to him. She smiled at him wearily.

"Good morning, Xurik."

"Listen," he said quietly, his voice dropping low so that no one else would be able to overhear. "About the other day..."

Her head drooped. "I know. I'm... sorry about fighting against you. That was wrong of me."

"No, that's not what I mean. When I said I wanted to help you, even if it meant leaving the Organization... I meant that."

Xion shook her head slowly, then looked up at him. "Thank you. But really... everything's fine. I've changed my mind. I'm staying."

"Okay," Xurik said slowly. What was with the sudden change in heart? Was she just saying that to appease him? Or had she simply decided that running away wasn't worth getting tracked down by her best friends?

He began to ask her, but Roxas suddenly ran up to them, cutting their private conversation short.

"Ready to go, Xurik?" Roxas said excitedly. Xurik hesitated, then nodded. That's right... he was supposed to be showing Roxas how to use the Keyblade. He glanced at Xion.

"I guess... see you on the clock tower later, Xion?"

"Of course," Xion said quietly. Her smile looked sad.

* * *

After Xurik and Roxas returned from Wonderland, Xurik, Axel, Xion, and Roxas gathered on the clock tower. It felt like an eternity since all four of them had all been able to gather together. Roxas tried to initiate conversation once or twice, but very quickly gave up. Surely he sensed the tension between them... it was as thick as the night. Would they ever be the same? Grudges couldn't last forever...

Or could they?

* * *

"Oh no..."

DiZ's eyes narrowed. He walked over to the young girl, who was staring up at Riku's memory pod.

"What has happened?"

"It's Riku," Naminé said quietly. "His memory has stopped."

"Stopped?" Could it be that the threat Naminé had mentioned had come to fruition? The other Nobody was interfering too much now. Xion...

"Unless something is done, he'll never wake from his slumber."

DiZ turned and began to walk away. "Then so be it. The gloves must come off."

Naminé turned to him, eyes wide. "But... what'll happen to..."

DiZ paused. "Those Nobodies had no business existing in the first place... as you know fully well, Naminé."

A hurt look flashed across her face briefly, but she nodded obediently. "Yes..."


	15. Sunset

_**Day 321**_

"Wait a second," Sora said in panic. He drew his sword, although the hand holding it was shaking. "You can't unlock my heart... won't I turn into a Heartless?"

"If it means saving Kairi, I couldn't care less."

Sora stared at Riku in disbelief. This was a nightmare. He knew that Riku had started hating him recently, but... destroying his heart? Had they really grown so far apart? He stared desperately at Riku, then ran forward, preparing to strike. It was his only chance. Riku blocked the attack, then swung his Keyblade in a wide arc and sent Sora sprawling to the ground, face-up. Riku lifted his hand and dark restraints appeared, pinning Sora to the ground. Riku approached him, readying the Keyblade.

"Riku..."

"I'm sorry, Sora," Riku said quietly. He lifted the Keyblade over his head, gripping it with both hands. "I actually do wish things could be different. But they're not."

Without another word, Riku plunged the Keyblade deep into Sora's chest.

* * *

Xurik stirred. He winced as he sat up in bed, then pressed a gloved hand to his face. He frowned - the dark material was wet. He touched his cheeks and realized that there were streams of water running down his face. Why were his eyes watering? Had something gotten in his eyes while he was asleep?

He felt like he had been dreaming... but that seemed to happen more and more these days. Were they his memories from when he had been Riku? They always felt vaguely out of reach... he could never remember his dreams by the time he woke up.

He made his way to the Grey Area sluggishly. It would be time for another mission, and yet he could care less. Why was he still doing this? Running around, doing Xemnas's bidding...

Well, he knew why. Xion and Roxas were still here. And Axel, but... well, things still weren't the same between them. If his friends were gone... would he even stay?

"I'm deploying you and Xion together today," Saix said as Xurik approached. His face brightened slightly - that was good. When was the last time he had a mission with Xion? It had been weeks. Perhaps the Organization didn't trust them to work together. Xurik glanced at Axel across the room. Had he told Saix or Xemnas that Xurik had seriously considered leaving the Organization? No... he couldn't have, or else Xurik would have been turned into a Dusk by now. At least Axel had _some_ sense of loyalty, even if he wasn't above attacking Xion.

* * *

Xurik slashed through the Heartless, then stooped over, panting.

"What's wrong?" Xion said, running up beside him. Xurik took a deep breath, then stood up straight.

"I'm fine," he said, managing to smile. Xion stared up at him with wide eyes.

"You look pale." They were standing in the depths of the Cave of Wonders in Agrabah, but the torches on the wall illuminated his face enough for her to see.

Xurik simply shook his head. He _had_ been feeling extremely tired lately... he attributed it to stress and the fact that his dreams kept him from ever feeling fully rested in the mornings. Fatigue slowed him down during missions, and his ability to use darkness took all of his concentration. Xion, on the other hand, seemed more energetic than ever. Not that he wanted to seem weak in front of her.

"Really, I'm fine." He lead the way deeper into the tunnel; Xion reluctantly followed. Finally they reached a large round cavern with no exit other than the one they had come through.

"Dead end."

Xion was silent for a moment, then began to walk to the right, stepping lightly over the sand and stones.

"I remember this..." As she reached the right-hand wall, she pointed up at an engraving in the stone. "It's a Keyhole... see?"

* * *

White light suddenly blinded her sight. She remember watching the tall vizier... Jafar?... unlocking the Keyhole and sending Heartless in to devour the Heart of Agrabah. She saw all this through Riku's eyes... the Princess of Heart, Jasmine, was cradled delicately in his arms as he took her forth into darkness...

* * *

The moment he saw her teeter, Xurik hurried forward and managed to catch Xion in his arms as she fell; her eyes fluttered open a moment later. Xurik gave a small smile. Xion's fainting episodes had been getting worse recently. Was she okay?

"You look so much like him," she said quietly, placing a hand on his cheek.

"What?" Xurik said, his smile fading. So much like who?

He suddenly heard skittering sounds behind him - a Heartless. Was it their target? He turned at the noise, but before he could react, Xion was suddenly out of his arms, dashing forward. She summoned the Keyblade, and in a single fluid motion, slashed the Heartless out of existance in one blow.

"H-how... How did I just do that?" Xion said, eyes wide. "Where did that power come from?"

Xurik winced. He had suddenly felt a rush of fatigue, enough to send him falling to his knees. Xion hurried over.

"Xurik! Hey, are you all right?"

He hesitated for a moment, then sighed and nodded, wearily getting back to his feet. "Yeah, I'm just... really tired these days, that's all. I think all the excitement lately is wearing me out. Sorry to worry you."

Xion shook her head quickly. "No, don't apologize. Are you sure you're okay?"

Xurik nodded, giving his best fake smile. "Who do you think I am? Come on... Roxas will be waiting for us."

* * *

"You're really, really okay?" Xion repeated later, once they were sitting on the clock tower. Xurik rolled his eyes.

"Yes... I swear I'm fine." To be fair, he _did_ feel a bit better now. Perhaps all he needed was a chance to sit down.

"Why?" Roxas said, surprised. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just... I don't know. Fighting wears me out these days, that's all."

"Oh," Roxas said quietly. "Well, maybe you should get some more rest. If it's really a problem, Saix might give you a day off."

"Right, because Saix doesn't already think I'm a failure," Xurik said, rolling his eyes. He grinned, then punched Roxas on the shoulder. "Besides, now they have _another_ Keyblade. If I push it too much, the Organization might decide that they don't need me."

"Nah. The Organization wouldn't replace you. You're... Xurik."

Xurik said nothing. He knew that wasn't true, but Roxas was too naive to see it.

"Roxas... you know Xemnas ordered us to bring Xion back by force, right? I don't think there's a lot that the Organization wouldn't do."

The boy lowered his head. "Well... yeah. I guess you're right. But... still..."

"What?"

"If you hadn't been ordered to bring back Xion, she'd still be gone." Roxas turned to Xion. "Wouldn't you?"

Xion lowered her head. "Yeah. I probably would. I'm sorry I hid from you guys."

Xurik sighed. "I just can't believe that asshole attacked you."

Roxas's eyes widened. "You mean... Axel? He did that?"

Xion shook her head. "Guys... come on. I wouldn't be sitting here with you if Axel hadn't done that. He's your best friend, Xurik... don't be mad at him."

"Well, sorry," Xurik said, annoyed that she seemed to be taking Axel's side. "I'm going to be mad at _anyone_ who attacks my friends... even if it's one of my other friends."

"Yeah, but... did you ever think that maybe Axel was just doing what he could to get Xion back? Maybe he missed her." Roxas stared off into the sunset. "I know I'd do whatever it took to find you two if you ever went missing."

Xurik lowered his gaze. Little did Roxas know that Xurik had seriously considered leaving the Organization a couple of weeks ago. What would happen if he had? Would Roxas have chased him down? Attacking him, like Axel had done to bring back Xion?

What if Xurik didn't want to be found?

* * *

"Axel!" Xion called out, running up to Axel as soon as she found him. He had be lounging around Naught's Skyway, looking pensive. The man turned to her; his expression was unusually stony. Was the feud with Xurik having an effect on him as well?

"You need something?"

"What?" Xion said, taken aback by the absence of his usual cheerful demeanor. "No, I just... something's wrong with Xurik. I thought you might know what's up. He says the Keyblade wears him out now when he goes to use it." She lowered her head. "And suddenly I find myself fighting the same way he does..."

Axel gave an indifferent shrug. "Well, you know him better than me."

"Why... why would you say that?"

"Ask yourself what's doing it to him."

Xion's eyes widened. Axel knew something. What wasn't he telling her? A feeling of dread began to fill her as paranoia kicked in. "I'm... not sure." What did he know?

"Oh, you're not sure?" Axel, who had been looking aloof until now, fixed her with a hot, piercing stare. "What, did they forget to build you with common sense?"

Xion gasped; she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Axel knew. Knew that she was just... a puppet. A creation. But how did he know? And for how long?

"Oh, come on, don't look shocked. You already know you're a Replica. A puppet whose original purpose was to duplicate Xurik's powers. If he's getting weaker and you're getting stronger... well, that just means you're borrowing a little more than you oughta be."

Xion lowered her head, unable to meet Axel's eyes. Her face was burning. She couldn't read the sentiment in Axel's words. Was he... angry? Judgmental? Distrusting? Did he still even consider her a real person? Could that have been why he had no qualms about attacking her?

"What should I do, then?"

"I can't make that decision for you." Axel's expression softened; he pressed a gloved hand to Xion's shoulder. "You're no puppet in my book. You're my best friend. Mine, Xurik's, and Roxas's. Got it memorized?"

Though she was still shaken up, hearing those words from Axel filled her with unbelievable amounts of relief. As usual, she found it peculiar that she was able to feel what seemed to be emotions without a heart.

"Yeah. Can I ask you one other thing?"

Axel paused for a moment, then shrugged. "What's that?"

She lowered her gaze, thinking back to her vision in the Keyhole chamber in Agrabah. "I saw a boy today who looks just like Xurik. Is he who I think he is?"

From around the corner, Xigbar stood in the shadows, hiding but hearing their every word.

* * *

_**Day 322**_

"Riku is having a powerful effect on her," Xigbar reported the next day, looking from Xemnas to Saix.

Xemnas nodded from his chair in the Round Room. "Yes, it was not supposed to gain a mind of its own - nor become the person we see. But in the end, it only proves the puppet is the more worthy vessel." He spread his arms. "At last, the time has come. Saix, are the devices ready?"

The man nodded. "All three will be operable in a matter of days. What do you want to do with Xurik?"

Xemnas considered this for a moment before answering. "Both of them have connections to Riku, but we only need one of them under our thumb. Let Xion take from Xurik the rest of what he has to give." He shrugged. "Or let him destroy her first and get it all back. It makes no difference to me. Either way, Riku's power will be ours."

* * *

_**Day 352**_

Once Xion was awake, she found herself unable to go back to sleep. Her dreams had become more intense, and all the more tiring in the morning. Once she had been barely able to remember what she had dreamt about, but now every morning it was as if she had just finished watching a movie replaying Riku's life. The memories were so vivid now...

Meanwhile, Xurik was growing weaker by the day. Was she really draining his power?

She didn't deserve to exist anymore... she knew that. Nobodies were supposed to have no right to exist, but she was the _real_ affront to the world. Then why was she still here?

Because Axel, Xurik, and Roxas still needed her. Didn't they? Or was she just afraid of death? She buried her face in her hands. Why couldn't she decide?

"I'm going to wreck everything... what's the right thing to do? Sora would know..."

During their meeting on Destiny Islands months ago, he had given her the chance to make her own choices. She was grateful... but this also made those choices that much harder to make. Did she go on existing, or give herself up? Who needed her more, her friends? Or Riku?

_There's never a right answer, really,_ Sora had told her. _That's something I've had to learn. Sometimes you just have to do what works best for everyone - something that makes the most people happy._

She put her hands in her pocket and pulled out a seashell. They made her think of Xurik... but also of Sora. "I have to make the most of the time he's given me..."

* * *

"Morning, Xion," Xurik said, waving as he approached. Xion glanced at him, looking gloomy.

"Good morning."

"Hey, listen, I-"

"Sorry, I gotta go," Xion said suddenly, cutting him off. She walked away, and Xurik watched her, feeling hurt and confused. She was acting strange again. What did it mean?

"Xurik," Saix said suddenly, approaching from behind. Xurik winced; the man's condescension was the last thing he needed today. "How are you feeling today?"

To his surprise Saix spoke with an odd friendliness. Well, not exactly friendliness... that was something the cold man was probably incable of, but... if nothing else, he wasn't acting like he hated Xurik's guts. Or was he just concerned about Xurik's recent bouts of fatigue?

"Fine," Xurik said indifferently, although it was a lie. So much was wrong... the wall that had developed between him and Axel, Xion's distant behavior, the fact that he could barely hold the Keyblade without feeling exhausted.

"I have an urgent mission especially for you and your Keyblade. There's a Heartless that's surfaced in Halloween Town. I was hoping you might exterminate it for us."

Xurik raised an eyebrow. This was unusual... the Organization had been putting him on solo missions less and less lately. He wanted to shoot out some bitter response about how they should just send Xion or Roxas's Keyblades... but that would make him seem weak and lazy.

"No problem," he said instead, summoning the Keyblade and slashing it through the air. "Consider it done."

"Hey, whoa whoa whoa," Axel said suddenly, approaching them. He looked worried. "Xurik, you really wanna do that?"

Xurik turned to the man. He used to get angry when he looked at Axel... but now it just made him feel sad. He missed the way things used to be between them.

"Of course," he said defensively. The urge to snap at the man had left him. "You think I can't handle it?"

"No, it's not that," Axel said quickly. "It's just, lately you-"

"Shouldn't you already be out on your mission, Axel?" Saix interjected testily. Axel glared at him, but Xurik nodded.

"I need to get going too," Xurik said. He already felt useless enough, especially compared to Xion, who was growing more powerful by the day. If he could complete at least _one_ mission by himself, maybe he would get back some of his self-respect.

Axel looked upset and defeated. What was wrong with him? Was he just concerned that Xurik would be hurt?

This feud was stupid. Xurik just wanted his friends back, and he knew that Axel had to feel the same. To show him that his attempts at concern hadn't gone unnoticed, Xurik gave Axel a light punch on the shoulder.

"But let's meet up on the clock tower later... all right?" He gave a small smile, then vanished into the corridors of darkness, headed to Halloween Town.

"But -" Axel said, reaching out his hand, but it was too late. Saix shook his head.

"Can't you just let things run their course?"

Axel frowned. He understood that Xemnas was just trying to do what was best for the Organization... wasn't he? He knew that, he wasn't about to oppose the Organization's wishes...

But he couldn't just stand back and watch his best friends get destroyed.

_Screw the Organization_, Axel thought silently, then smirked bitterly. Xurik really _was_ rubbing off on him.

"Morning, Axel," Roxas said, approaching from behind. "Ready for our mission? Saix told me we need to get going."

"Of course he did," Axel said quietly. Suddenly he turned to Roxas, a small smile on his face. "Know what? Change of plans. We're going on a different mission."

* * *

Xurik wandered through Halloween Town, avoiding its residents whenever they happened to come out of their dingy houses or coffins. So far, there was no sign of any particularly strong Heartless here... just a bunch of the usual Shadows, Gargoyles and Wight Knights. As he made his way deeper into the town, heading towards the graveyard, his mind drifted back to Xion. Why had she been acting distant this morning? He hoped she wasn't considering leaving the Organization again. If she was, he wished she would at least tell him. He wanted to stay beside her no matter what, even if that meant-

His thoughts were cut off as a huge black sword whistled through the air, missing him by just a hair. He jumped backwards, blood pounding through his veins as the Invisible Heartless swooped down at him again. This time he was ready though; he summoned his Keyblade in a flash of light, and blocked the attack before it could hit him. He forced the Heartless back.

_Where the hell did this come from? How did it get so close before I noticed it?_

No matter - he would deal with it like every other Heartless. As the Invisible drew back for another attack, Xurik gathered together all of his concentration, then thrust his hand forward. To his pleasure, a black orb shot out, smashing into the Heartless's chest. That was a relief; lately he had trouble using _any_ darkness.

But his confidence soon faded as he realized that the attack, normally one of his most powerful, had barely left a scratch. Xurik's eyes widened, but he didn't let it phase him - he quickly got back into the battle, trading blow after blow with the creature.

But no matter how many times he managed to strike the Heartless with his Keyblade, it barely seemed to be affected. On the contrary, Xurik was now more fatigued than ever; his breath was growing labored and ragged, and he was finding it hard to stand straight. The Heartless just seemed more powerful than ever.

"I have to finish this," he said quietly. "It's either me or it..."

He took a deep breath, funneling all of his energy into the Keyblade; it began to radiate darkness. This attack would take every last bit of his concentration - he would be unable to fight any longer after it. But even in his weakened state... this attack _should_ do the job, and destroy every last fragment of the Heartless's being. If it didn't work, though...

Well, then he should have listened to Axel's warning about taking it easy before going on this mission alone.

His Keyblade was ready. The Heartless seemed to be preparing a powerful attack of its own. Xurik raised his Keyblade high above his head as he charged, shouting, putting all of his energy into this final attack. The two swung their weapons at each other as they met in the middle, and -

"STOP, both of you!"

Xurik flew backwards, shocked by the force of the blow, his face singed from the heat of the flames. He hit the ground painfully, his Keyblade clattered to the cobblestones next to him before vanishing. He sat up, stunned as he realized that Axel was standing between him and Xion. Roxas was standing off to the side, looking surprised and angry.

Wait... _Xion_? Then the Heartless...

"Xurik?" Xion said, sitting up, eyes wide. "Wh...what are you doing here? The Heartless I was fighting - it was you?"

"This mission was a setup," Axel said coldly.

Xurik's eyes widened. "What? But... Saix..."

"Axel explained it to me on the way over here," Roxas said quietly. "It was a trap - they wanted you to battle each other."

"Me and Xion?"

"They would do that?" Xion said quietly.

"But why?" Xurik said, standing up and rubbing his sore back. Axel shook his head, and Xurik sighed.

"Axel, come on. Don't just shake your head. Enough secrets... haven't we all been through enough?"

"Xurik," Xion said, touching him lightly on the chest. "Don't."

Xurik looked from Xion to Axel to Roxas. Finally he laughed despite himself.

"Fine, fine. I'll keep my nose out of it for once. I'm just glad you showed up, Axel. If it weren't for you..."

"I don't want to think about what would happen if I lost either of you," Roxas said. He grinned. "Come on... let's go to Twilight Town. For old time's sake."

* * *

Xion shook her head, wincing.

"Brain freeze," she said finally, laughing. Xurik smirked.

"Been a while since we all hung out like this, huh?" Roxas said with a smile.

Axel nodded. "Well, we _have_ had our share of drama. Hey, I just remembered - did you guys know you should be checking your ice cream sticks?"

Xion frowned. "Really? For what?"

Axel held up his half-eaten sea-salt ice cream. "Once you finish your ice cream bar, check the stick. It might say WINNER."

Roxas's eyes widened. "Hey, wait a second... oh yeah!"

"'Oh yeah' what?"

Roxas turned red, then shook his head. "Uh... n-nothing. So what do you win?"

"Beas me. It's gotta be something good, if you're a WINNER!"

The four of them laughed. Xurik beamed, a warm feeling gathering in his chest. He missed this... it truly felt like old times. The only difference was that now they were all older... more experienced, more mature, more like real people. All four of them had gone through a lot in the past several months. It had been almost a year since he and Roxas came into the world, hadn't it? Roxas kept track of the days better than he did, but they had to be at least a week or two away from the anniversary of their birth. Their birthday, perhaps?

"Wow," Xion said finally, after several minutes of silence. "The sun sure is beautiful. I know we've seen a lot of sunsets, but today's puts them all to shame. If only things stayed like this."

Xurik didn't need to point out the obvious - that the sun never moved in Twilight Town, so the sunset was always identical. He didn't need to... Xion's point was clear. It wasn't the actual sunset that was special, it was these afternoons together. Having his friends by his side made this sunset more beautiful than anything in else in all the worlds.

"We could leave," Xurik said quietly. "Then we'd never be apart again, and every sunset could be this beautiful."

Axel said nothing; Xion turned to him.

"Xurik... we don't have any place to run."

"Yeah," Roxas said, giving Xurik a sad smile. "The Organization would find us. Besides, we're Nobodies."

"So what? What do real humans do? They settle down, make lives for themselves, live happily. We don't have to have hearts to do that. Even if I don't have a heart, I'm... happy. Happy whenever I'm with you guys."

Axel put a hand on Xurik's shoulder. "Even if things change, we'll never be apart-"

"As long as we remember each other... right?" Xion giggled. "Don't worry, Axel - we got your hokey speech memorized."

Axel smirked. "Just checking."

"I'll have these moments memorized for a long time," Xion added quietly. "Forever, I hope."

Roxas nodded. "Me too. Forever..."

"But why do things have to change?" Xurik turned to them. "The Organization isn't willing to let me and Xion live at the same time. Today... they wanted one of us to kill the other. What if they'd gotten what they wanted? And what's to stop them from trying again?"

Axel shook his head. "I'm not going to let them destroy you. I'm not about to defy the Organization, but... no way are my friends going to kill each other."

"Friends stick up for each other," Roxas said, grinning. "I'll protect you too. We'll just be extra wary from now on."

Xurik hesitated, then nodded. That was good enough for him. It was clear enough that Xemnas couldn't be trusted, but... opposing him openly would definitely get them turned into Dusks. If they could just keep an eye open and defy all of his plans to trick them, they would be safe.

_Xion and I can coexist. I don't want to live in a world without Xion... I'd rather sink into oblivion._

_

* * *

_

"Riku..." Naminé said quietly, staring up at the memory pod.

DiZ approached her from behind, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It appears we've come to a standstill. This has gone on long enough." He turned to face the spiky-haired boy, who stepped forward with a grim look on his face.

"Sora... I think you know what needs to be done."

Sora didn't meet his eyes; he merely nodded silently.

"Yeah... I know."

If it was either Riku or Xion... how could he choose one over the other?


	16. Truth

_**Day 353**_

"You've meddled again," Saix said coldly, stepping out from the shadows and surprising Axel. He turned to face the man.

"Sorry, did you say something?" he said coldly. Isa had always been his friend, but... trying to get Xurik and Xion to destroy each other was the last straw.

"We don't need them both," Saix said. He fixed a harsh glare on Axel. "Just one. And pretending won't change it. Think about that."

Axel said nothing as Saix walked away. He knew that the Organization only needed one of them... when Xion and Xurik coexisted, both were weaker than their full potential. If Xion defeated Xurik, or Xurik defeated Xion, they would become the all-powerful tool that Xemnas wanted. Roxas was of use too, but nothing compared to the power of the Keyblade Master. Axel had seen that for himself in Castle Oblivion.

But what did any of that matter? Axel cared about the goals of the Organization, and about building Kingdom Hearts. He wanted a heart more than anyone. But if getting a heart meant destroying his only true friends in the world... would he feel anything but pain once he could feel again?

* * *

Xurik entered the Grey Area in time to see Axel, Xion, and Xigbar standing in a clump. For some reason, Xion's hood was up, obscuring her face. None of them ever hid themselves within the Castle That Never Was...

"Now here's an unlikely trio," Axel was saying, scratching the back of his head. "Me, Xigbar, and Xion?"

Xigbar smirked. "Worried I'll slow you down?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Course not. Touchy, touchy... it's just not every day we get to go for a stroll with Number II himself." He patted Xion on the shoulder. "Ain't that right, Xion?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, lowering her head.

Xurik frowned. Xion had been just fine yesterday... something was off. On top of that, they were on a three-person mission, which almost never happened. He exchanged glances with Axel and saw it in his eyes; the cheerful attitude was all an act. The other man felt it too, didn't he?

"Wow, a three-person team?" he said, using his own fake cheerfulness as he approached. "Need any extra help?"

"You have your own mission, Xurik," Saix said, suddenly approaching from behind. Xurik turned to Saix and saw the warning look in his eyes, but pressed on regardless.

"Well yeah, but can't I trade with Xigbar?"

"What an extraordinarily childish notion," the man said scathingly. "Do you need Axel to walk you everywhere now?"

Of course he didn't, but he hardly cared about his pride at this point. What mattered was keeping Xion and himself safe.

"Maybe."

Saix didn't even acknowledge the answer. "They can handle their mission. You hurry up and see to your own. Today's mission requires that you go solo."

With that, the blue-haired man stalked away. Axel and Xurik met eyes once more, before Axel vanished alongside Xion and Xigbar.

Xurik scowled in frustration. The Organization had tried get him and Xion to kill each other the day before... they obviously had something new up their sleeves. He couldn't just stand by and watch such an obvious trap unfold, but what could he do? He had a mission to do...

Screw it. This was more important.

"Hey, Roxas!" Xurik called, spotting the blond boy as he emerged from his bedroom. Roxas hurried over, his eyes wide as he saw the look of grim determination on Xurik's face.

"Morning... is everything okay?"

He shook his head quickly; Saix was making rounds, giving the remaining Organization members their missions. It wouldn't be long before he spotted Roxas and came to give him a mission and berate Xurik for not leaving yet.

"Axel, Xion, and Xigbar just left for a mission together."

"A three-person mission? But all of them can handle themselves just fine."

"I know. That's why I think it's a trap."

Roxas's eyes narrowed. "Then... what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. But the Organization tried to get us killed yesterday. If we're not careful... something might happen to Xion. Or hell, to me. Maybe this is just to get _me_ on my own. Either way, something's fishy."

"Axel wouldn't let anything happen to Xion," Roxas said hopefully, but Xurik shook his head.

"Xigbar is really strong... and Axel has helped the Organization before, especially when he's being watched by his superiors. I'm not about to risk it."

Roxas began to say something in response, but Xurik held up his hand; Saix was approaching.

"I'm not going on my mission," Xurik said quickly. "They went to Wonderland I think. If you want to go ahead with your mission so you don't get in trouble, that's fine, but there are your options. I'm following them, and intervening if anything happens."

Without another word, Xurik vanished into the Corridors of Darkness.

"Roxas. Today you will be eliminating Heartless in Agrabah," Saix said, approaching him.

Roxas nodded numbly, although his mind was racing. What did he do? If he blatantly ignored orders, he would get in a ton of trouble... but Xurik seemed willing to take any risks to protect his friends.

_And so am I_, Roxas realized. What was more important, keeping his friends safe or keeping himself safe? He hesitated for a moment, then vanished as well.

* * *

The Mad Hatter and March Hare's garden, once a tranquil clearing, had very quickly become a battleground.

Xigbar deflected the attack with his arrow-guns. He laughed. "So, the puppet tries to sever its strings."

Xion leapt backward, Keyblade held over her head, prepared to strike again. Xigbar smirked at her, preparing an attack of his own.

"Cut it out, Xion!" Axel shouted, standing uselessly on the sidelines.

Xigbar twirled his arrow-guns on his fingers; he sighed.

"It never fails. I thought we'd have the world once we got our hands on a couple of Keyblade wielders, but none of you kiddies can hold a candle to the others. Not even Roxas, no matter how much he might look like him..."

"Shut up!" Xion shouted. She raised her Keyblade, preparing to strike; then suddenly stomped her foot on the ground, vanishing.

"Wha..." Xigbar stammered, his look replaced with frustration. "Where did she-"

He cried out in pain as he suddenly felt the metal of the Keyblade smash into the back of his head; stars swam before his eyes before he collapsed to the ground, out cold.

Xion appeared from the shadows, dispelling her Keyblade. She lifted her hand and a dark portal appeared.

"Axel," she said suddenly, turning to the red-haired man. She was still hooded, but he could see her look at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Have you flipped your lid?" Axel hissed. Abandoning the Organization had been one thing, but to do so by attacking Xemnas's second-in-command... there was no coming back from that. If the Organization ever got their hands on her...

"Please... let me go," she pleaded. "I have to do this, or else... look."

She lowered her hood for a moment; Axel gasped in shock.

"What the..."

_That face... but how is that possible?_

Xion returned the hood. "Please, Axel. You have to take care of Xurik... and Roxas."

Axel shook his head, searching desperately for words. "But how are you... gonna..."

"Please!"

He paused, then nodded sadly. A faint smile appeared beneath Xion's hood.

"Thank you."

Without another word, she stepped forward into the corridor.

"Xion, wait!" Xurik called out, running into the clearing as fast as he could. It was too late; the portal vanished in a wisp of smoke. Roxas followed him, close behind.

"Axel!" Xurik cried out desperately, whipping around to face the man. "How could you just let her leave like that?"

"Xurik, she wasn't taking no for an answer," Axel said, pain on his face. "She's become... I mean... if the Organization gets its hands on her now, she'll be destroyed. You know that."

Xurik looked down at Xigbar on the ground. So, Xion had done that? He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and despair. There really was no coming back from a crime like that. Then did that mean... Xion was gone? For good?

Water began to stream from his eyes. Axel stared at him in shock.

"Are you... crying?"

Xurik shook his head. He didn't know what 'crying' meant, but he was in no mood for more of Axel's riddles. The mysterious pain in his chest was almost too much to bear.

"I guess that's it then," he murmured.

"You can't mean-"

"I do," Xurik said, looking up at Axel fiercely. "I'm going to go find her."

Roxas gave him a horrified look. "But if you bring her back, Xemnas will-"

"I'm not bringing her back."

Roxas paused for a moment while he realized what this meant. He shook his head fiercely.

"Xurik, if you leave the Organization they're going to turn you into a Dusk too!"

"So what?" he shouted, whirling around to face his friend. "Roxas, there's nothing here for us anymore! The Organization is just using us... do you really think they'll care once we're gone, aside from the inconvenience of losing the Keyblade?"

"You can't risk your life for her, though," Axel said quietly. Xurik stared at him, eyes narrow.

"What the hell do you mean? She's as important to me as either of you!"

Axel seemed fidgety, as if he was trying to decide what to do. Finally he sighed.

"Xurik... Xion is like a mirror that reflects you."

"Excuse me?"

"The Organization made her to duplicate your powers. She's a puppet."

"What the hell are you talking about? She's no puppet, she's as real as any of us."

Axel gave a small smile. "Giving that we're Nobodies, that's not saying much. She's smoke and mirrors, Xurik. And when I looked in the mirror... it wasn't you that I saw."

Xurik shook his head, chest pounding. "I don't know what you're talking about. What kind of a mirror?"

"Like I said... she was made to duplicate your powers, specifically the Keyblade. Why else do you think you've been so tired lately, while Xion's just been growing stronger? She's been taking your strength and making it her own."

"Xion would never-"

"Not on purpose!" Axel snapped. "You always want me to give you answers, now listen! If Xion keeps growing more powerful... you won't be you anymore. That's why she left."

Xurik shook his head. He still wasn't sure what Axel meant... but he didn't seem to be lying either. What did this mean? Xion was created by the Organization? How was that possible? He wouldn't put it past Xemnas. Was that why Saix never treated Xion like the rest of them?

"I don't care if she's a puppet," Xurik said quietly. "She's my best friend... like both of you. I'm going to go find her. Stay in the Organization if you want."

"Xurik, wait!" Axel shouted, snatching at the air, but it was too late. The boy had vanished in a swirl of darkness.

Roxas stared at the space where Xurik had been standing. What did this mean? Was Xurik... gone? For good? Abandoning the Organization was considered treason...

Tears sprang to his eyes. How could Xurik just leave them like that? Just like Xion.

* * *

Saix's eyes were filled with cold rage. "Explain yourself, Axel."

Axel shook his head. "I didn't let her go. The old man needs to get his eyes checked. Anyway, she wasn't taking no for an answer."

Xigbar was glaring at Axel, but with that he sighed and shrugged. "I'll give him that. Can't toss the blame around when I couldn't stop her either."

"Then what of Xurik?"

"We couldn't stop him either," Roxas said quietly, eyes dropping to the ground. "He didn't even give us a chance to talk him out of it."

"Surely you knew _something_ of his plans," Saix said scathingly. He glared down at Roxas. "Why else did you two blatantly disobey orders, ignoring your missions entirely?"

"Xurik thought there was something wrong with Xion," Roxas said, glaring back at Saix. He had lost two friends in one day; he was in no mood to be ordered around. "We went to check up on our friend. I had no idea either of them were planning on leaving."

"Cut the kid some slack, Saix," Axel said quietly. "You know Roxas wasn't a part of this, or else he wouldn't still be here."

Saix was silent for a moment, before shaking his head at Roxas in frustration.

"At least we still have a Keyblade... even if it's the weakest one of all." With that, he stalked away. Xigbar followed.

Axel and Roxas exchanged glances. Finally Roxas buried his face in his hands.

"Axel... what do we do? Xion and Xurik... they're both gonna..."

"I don't know what we _can_ do," Axel said quietly. "They were both set on leaving... but if we do the same thing, we'll be turned into Dusks. Or we'll just be destroyed outright."

"Xemnas isn't going to stop until he destroys them, is he?" Roxas muttered.

Axel was silent for a moment. Finally he clasped a hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"Xurik and Xion are both strong. They'll be okay."

_I hope._

* * *

Xion walked through the dark forest quietly, hood still firmly over her head. The Beast's Castle loomed ahead. She wasn't sure where she was supposed to go now... the Organization would be sure to come for her once more. Who would be ordered to attack her this time? Xurik? Axel? Roxas?

The mere thought of them filled her eyes with tears. She wiped them away silently. She couldn't keep torturing herself with those thoughts. She wasn't even real - less real than even a Nobody. How could she deserve friends?

Either way... she had made her decision. Her friends might need her... but Riku needed her more. Her current appearance made that much clear. She had to do what was right; her mind was made up. The only hard part would be finding Sora - which was why she had now returned to the place where they first met, so many months ago. It was a long shot, but...

A cloaked figure was standing ahead of her on the stone bridge leading to the castle. Her heart began pounding as she realized who it was - or was that excited feeling just her connection to Riku's heart?

"Sora," Xion called out, approaching him slowly.

Sora gave a small smile. "Hey Xion. Have you made your decision?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I did. I'm on the verge of losing everything I ever cared about. I can't let that happen. Tell me what I need to do."

Sora nodded sadly.

"You need to find a girl named Naminé. She lives in Twilight Town... you shouldn't have too much trouble finding her."

"Naminé?" Xion said quietly. The name sounded faintly familiar. "What's she like?"

"She's nice," Sora said brightly. "A lot like... well... a lot like Kairi, but different. You'll find out."

"All right. Thanks, Sora." She paused awkwardly, staring up at the boy. He had grown so much from the child from her memories... well, Riku's memories. Emotion welled up within her, and she hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Good-bye, Sora."

"Good-bye, Xion," Sora said quietly. "I'm sorry that it has to be this way. If things could be different, I'd want them to be."

"I know. I thank you for that."

* * *

Xurik sat alone on the clock tower. He couldn't stay in one place for too long, or the Organization would find him. Who would they send to destroy him? Axel? Roxas? Those two wouldn't go through with it. Capture him, maybe... but not kill him. Even Axel was above that.

Still, it couldn't hurt to find Xion as quickly as possible. But where could she be?

* * *

_**Day 354**_

"Xion and Xurik have vanished."

"Do we know where they are?" Xaldin asked, eyes narrow. "Xurik is a first-time offense, but Xion has abandoned us in the past. Might she be lurking in the same place as before?"

Xemnas shook his head slowly. "'It,' not 'she.' Xion is just a Replica... a puppet."

There were audible gasps echoing across the Round Room. Roxas looked on in stunned silence. A puppet? Then Axel was right...

Luxord shook his head in disbelief. "Puppet? Someone made her?"

"Puppets generally don't make themselves," Saix said sarcastically.

Xigbar nodded. "The Replica Program was one of our little pet projects."

Demyx simply looked confused. "Replica whatza?"

"Perhaps you'd care to enlighten us about this 'pet project,'" Xaldin said, looking impatient.

Xemnas held up his hands; he waited for the chatter to fall into silence before speaking. "The goal was to duplicate the Keyblade wielder's memories, and through them, his powers - thus making them our own. Vexen oversaw the project at Castle Oblivion." He glanced at one of the empty chairs. "However, our efforts were severely derailed by his unexpected demise. And this particular Replica - the one we call Xion - came to form an identity of her own."

"That caught us off guard. If anything like that happened before, no one at Castle Oblivion ever reported it." Saix looked pointedly at Axel. "Did they, Axel?"

Axel said nothing; Saix looked away, bitter satisfaction on his face. Roxas sat in his chair in silence. So, Axel had been right after all. But how could Xion be a puppet? She seemed as real as any of them... _more_ real than some of them. Roxas tried to catch Axel's attention, but the man seemed to be lost in thoughts of his own. What was he thinking about? Xion? Xurik?

Xurik had been willing to risk it all... even if she _was_ just a puppet. Even if it meant leaving Roxas and Axel...

The thought stung slightly, but Roxas shook his head. Xurik had invited them to join him; it had been his and Axel's choice to stay behind. Why? Did Roxas really care _that_ much about the Organization, or was he just afraid?

"Fortunately, the puppet has no means of dashing our plans now, even if she has learned to pull her own strings," Xemnas continued. He clenched his fist in the air. "Still, she knows our secrets. We need to shorten her leash... and perhaps tighten it."

Roxas looked up in alarm. "You don't mean-"

"Axel," Xemnas said, cutting off the boy. "Seeing as how she escaped on your watch, the onus is on you to capture her and return her here. I am willing to overlook any nicks and scratches. Just ensure she still functions on arrival."

Xaldin pounded his fist into the armrest of his chair. "Why would you allow a deserter back under our roof... she should be eradicated!"

"'Deserter' is hardly the term for a broken specimen who wandered out from under the microscope," Saix said in a bored tone.

Xemnas nodded. "Exactly right. Xion is naught but a tool to be used, and use her we shall. Xurik, on the other hand... he has shown disdain for command before, but now the line has been crossed. He is too troublesome to be controlled. Besides, Xurik's use has dried up; there would be no harm in eliminating him. We still have another Keyblade." Xemnas nodded respectfully at Roxas, making the boy feel sick to his stomach. Just because he could use the Keyblade, the Organization was fine with destroying Xurik? They really _were_ just tools, weren't they?

"However, the fact still stands that Xurik is dangerous; he _is_ the Nobody of the current Keyblade Master, after all. Roxas, Saix... it will be up to both of you to destroy him while Axel brings back Xion."

"You can't!" Roxas blurted out. Xemnas shook his head.

"Axel, Roxas, Saix... you have your orders. Dismissed." Without another word, he vanished in a swirl of darkness.

The rest of the room slowly began to teleport out, muttering quietly to themselves. Some were commenting on Xurik's betrayal, some on Xion being a puppet. Finally only Roxas, Axel, and Saix were left.

"Axel," Saix said quietly, fixing the man with a steady stare. "Those orders were absolute."

Axel looked away, still unwilling to meet the gaze of either of them. After a moment of silence, he too vanished.

Saix turned his attentions to Roxas.

"Still here, Roxas? We must prepare for our mission."

Roxas shook his head. He would cooperate with Saix in finding his best friend... but only so that he could think of some way to warn Xurik in advance or stop Saix from destroying him. One thing still lingered on Roxas's mind, however... the way that Xion was still being treated like some kind of tool, as if she were nothing more than a sword or a Keyblade.

"Xion is one of us," he said quietly.

Saix shook his head slowly. "A puppet, one of us? Don't be absurd." He gestured around him, at the tall white thrones surrounding the room. "Count the seats. When have we ever been more than fourteen?"

Saix vanished, leaving Roxas all alone. He began to summon a portal to the corridors of darkness as well, then hesitated, slowly looking around the room at he counted.

"...Twelve...thirteen... fourteen." He came to a stop at Xurik's seat beside him. Saix was right... there was no chair for Number XV, Xion.

There were only fourteen of them in the Organization... Organization XIV.

And soon Number XIV would be no more, unless Roxas did something to stop it. With that he vanished, mind racing as he tried desperately to think of something that would save his friends.

* * *

"Axel!" Roxas said, spotting him across the room. A corridor of darkness had just opened up, but Roxas quickly ran over and grabbed the man by the sleeve before he could step through. "I don't think Xion's safe here anymore. You're not really gonna do what Xemnas says, are you?"

Axel lowered his head; his normally cheerful expression was gone, replaced with numbness.

"I have to, or esle I'm not safe here either."

Roxas nodded slowly - he understood that. They were walking a fine line... and if Roxas interfered with Saix, he would be in danger as well.

"Well... could you at least try not to hurt her this time?"

"That's up to her." Axel shook his head, pain in his eyes. "Roxas... Xion is dangerous."

"Dangerous how?"

"More for Xurik than for you. But still... if her transformation becomes complete..."

Roxas frowned. How did Axel know that? They had just found out about her being a puppet... and yet Axel had known the day before... when did _he_ find out?

"How long have you known about her?" Roxas asked quietly. Axel hesitated, then looked away, confirming his fears. "You knew all this time, and kept it from me?"

Axel remained silent before finally stepping through the dark portal, vanishing. Roxas sighed. So Axel had been hiding things from them this whole time... well, they knew that already. That was why he, Xurik, and Xion had made the pact to never keep secrets from each other.

He shook his head. He didn't need to get angry at Axel now. If Xemnas got his way... Axel would be the only person he had left.

* * *

The faint sunlight trickled through the leaves, though very little reached the dim forest floor. King Mickey almost didn't see the hooded figure lurking in the shadows until he stepped forward. He tensed up on instinct, summoning his Keyblade - but relaxed as soon as the boy lowered his hood.

"Sora!"

"Hey King Mickey," the boy said, smiling.

The mouse ran up to him, beaming up at him. "Gosh, have I been worried about you! Where've you been all this time?"

"I've been helping DiZ and Naminé while we wait for Riku to wake up... and I've been trying to stop Maleficent. She's been messing around with the worlds a lot lately."

"Well, it sure is good that you're around to stop her!" Mickey's round ears drooped. "But, you said that Riku hasn't woken up yet... did something go wrong?"

Sora nodded gloomily. "Yeah. I thought we were able to stop the Organization's plans at Castle Oblivion when we beat Marluxia... but I don't think they just meant to reverse Riku's memory. Naminé said it's been almost impossible to put back together... so impossible that it's like the Organization made it difficult on purpose."

"Gosh, I guess that explains things. It's almost like they're trying to buy some time..."

"Yeah. Riku's most important memories are the ones of Kairi... but the Organization has those right now. As long as they've got his memories, he might never wake up."

The king look horrified, but quickly nodded his head. "Well, then you have to let me help! Maybe I could get the memories back!"

"I think I've got that under control," Sora said quietly. He didn't feel right about pulling Xion out of existance... but she had made her choice. "I just hope-"

"Sora."

Sora and King Mickey both turned in alarm. The mouse summoned his Keyblade, while Sora summoned his sword in a flash of light.

Xurik stood his ground, staring evenly at Sora. "Where is Xion?"

Sora lowered his sword slightly. "Why? Are your orders to bring her back to the Organization again?"

Xurik shook his head firmly. "No. I've... left them. I just care about being with Xion."

Sadness filled Sora's eyes. He sighed, dispelling his weapon.

"You're... Xurik, right?" He shook his head. "You've got to let Xion go. She's made a very difficult choice... but it's not one she can come back from."

"I don't understand," Xurik said in frustration. "You're the one who was helping Xion find out the truth about herself. Was it that she's a puppet?"

Sora lowered his head. "You know about that?"

"Yes. But that still doesn't tell me what this 'decision' is."

"Xion is... not herself. And she can't exist as herself for much longer."

"I was told that she was built to copy my powers," Xurik said quietly. "If she stops being herself, who will she become? A copy of me?"

Sora looked uneasy. "Something like that."

The boy frowned. That wasn't a yes. Who was the answer, then, if not Xurik? Realization suddenly dawned on his face. That was what Xemnas had tried to tell him. Riku was his connection to Xion. He knew that he was Riku's Nobody... but what did Xion have to do with Riku? If she was a puppet meant to copy peoples' powers...

"Or maybe... she'll become Riku."

Sora and the mouse looked shocked. Sora turned to him uneasily.

"You mean you know... about..."

"I know I'm Riku's Nobody," Xurik said. "Or at least, I figured it out." Saying it out loud felt odd - like he was talking about a past life. Now that he saw Sora here, it all made sense... that was why Sora had always looked so familiar. He had seen the boy in his dreams, hadn't he? "And you... you knew Riku, didn't you? Back when he was alive."

Sora's expression relaxed slightly. So, Xurik didn't know that Riku _was_ still alive, even if he was asleep. That made Sora feel a little better; at least Xurik wouldn't go searching for the real Riku. That might disrupt everything. Sora nodded slowly. "Yeah. I was his best friend."

"Was he... a lot like me?"

Sora smiled slightly. "You do look a lot like him, aside from your hair. And you don't seem as obsessed with yourself."

Xurik smirked. "Some friend you are!"

Sora laughed despite himself, but a moment later pain shot through his chest - talking with Xurik was like being back with Riku. He missed him so much...

But if Xion returned to Riku... he would have his best friend back, wouldn't he?

But then Xurik would lose one of _his_ best friends. It all felt so wrong.

"Fine," Sora said suddenly. "I'll tell you where Xion went. She... went to see a girl named Naminé. I can't tell you exactly where she is in case someone's listening, but she's somewhere in this town. You'll be able to find her."

"But Sora-" King Mickey began, but the boy shook his head.

"No, Your Majesty. I've lost one of my best friends already... but it isn't fair for Xurik to go through the same without at least being able to choose. It's Xion's choice in the end... but she should at least be able to talk to Xurik about it first."

Xurik looked surprised, but smiled slightly.

"Sora... thank you. I can see why Riku chose you as a friend." He smiled faintly; for a brief moment, Sora's kindness reminded him distinctly of Roxas. "You know, it's strange, but... you remind me a lot of one of my friends." He laughed. "Or maybe that's just Riku speaking. Who knows?"

* * *

"Not here either," Roxas said, peering around the empty Coliseum. Saix shook his head.

"Xurik is proving to be a slippery little weasel. We will find him yet."

Roxas had to bite his tongue to keep from snapping at Saix. How could Saix be so calm about destroying Xurik? He knew that the man had never liked him, but still... it was all so heartless.

Oh, right. They didn't have hearts. Then why did Roxas feel so... sad?

* * *

_**Day 355**_

"Axel," Roxas said the next morning, walking up to the man. Axel was peering out of the windows in the Grey Area, staring out into the void silently.

"Hey, Roxas."

"You find Xion?" Roxas asked tentatively, hoping the answer was no. To his relief, Axel slowly shook his head.

"Like it's gonna be that easy. Did you find Xurik?"

"No. I don't know what I'm going to do when we do." He shook his head. "Axel, have you been keeping the truth about Xion from us this whole time?"

Axel glanced at Roxas, then looked away. "...Not the whole time."

"When did you find out?"

"Oh, I dunno. Somewhere along the way."

Roxas shook his head bitterly. "Didn't get it memorized, huh? You could have at least told Xurik... or Xion."

"Why? So that they could start questioning everything about themselves?"

"At least they would have known the truth."

Axel buried his face in his hands. "Roxas... I was just trying to keep us together. Look at what happened once Xion discovered the truth - she left. Now Xurik is gone too. Sometimes it's better not knowing."

Roxas thought about this for a moment. Finally he shook his head.

"Best friends are honest with each other."

Axel sighed. He leaned against the glass, then slowly slid down to the floor. "Well, I'm sorry. Maybe you're right. It looks like my way didn't exactly work either."

Roxas said nothing. That much was right.

Saix suddenly approached them. "Roxas... are you ready to begin looking once more?"

He glanced at Axel, then nodded.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

No matter what happened, he would do whatever it took to save Xurik. He could only hope Axel did the same with Xion.


	17. Place to Belong

_**Day 356**_

"This is the place?" The warm afternoon breeze blew through Saix's long blue hair - he ignored it, squinting at the setting sun with distaste.

"Yeah," Roxas said quietly. It felt wrong bringing Saix to the clock tower - he was an outsider, someone who didn't care at all about any of them, with the exception of Axel. The man's mere presence here seemed to defile it somehow. But still... he had demanded that Roxas bring him to the place where he, Xurik, Xion, and Axel hung out. If he refused, it would seem like he was trying to protect Xurik - and he didn't even know if Xurik would be here.

To his relief, the steel-haired boy was nowhere to be found. He was too smart to hang around such an obvious place for long - and he would be looking for Xion now, anyway. Saix peered down over the edge of the clock tower in boredom.

"What is the purpose of coming here?"

Roxas shrugged. "I dunno. It's just... fun, I guess."

"Fun... for a bunch of Nobodies and a puppet, none of whom have hearts to feel 'fun' with? Laughable." Saix shook his head. Finally he turned away. "In any case, Xurik is not here either. We must continue our search. Come, Number XIII."

Roxas nodded reluctantly. The longer it took to find Xurik, the better.

* * *

The delicate curtains swayed in the window's breeze, filling the white room with the warmth of the sunset and the sweet scent of flowers. At opposite ends of the long, white table sat two girls - one in a hooded black cloak, another in a simple white sundress.

Xion slowly lowered her hood, not knowing what reaction to expect from the girl in white. To her surprise, Naminé simply smiled.

"Nice to meet you... Xion."

Xion's eyes widened. She knew that her appearance changed based on how other people perceived her - so how did Naminé recognize her after her transformation? "Naminé, you can see my face?"

"Yes." To Naminé, Xion appeared to be a girl with short black hair, as always. The same way that Xion saw herself.

"What do you think I should do?" Xion said quietly.

"What do you want to do?"

Xion didn't know what to say at first. She glanced around the room, then realized that on the wall was a small crayon drawing - was it Naminé's? The drawing showed four people in black robes... it only took a moment for her to realize that it was her, Xurik, Roxas, and Axel. Just looking at it made her heart ache.

"I thought I knew at first. I wanted me, Xurik, Roxas and Axel to be together forever." She ran a gloved hand through her hair. "But then I started to realize these memories don't belong to me."

Naminé nodded slowly. "That's because you're Kairi. At least, the Kairi Riku remembers."

"The more I remember, the more I feel like I'm in the wrong place... like..." She paused, searching for the words to describe the sensation. "Like I need to go back."

"Back to Riku?"

Xion looked surprised, but nodded slowly.

"If you return your memories to him, you'll disappear. And since everything about you was built on those memories... no one will remember you when you're gone. There won't be any 'you' to remember." Naminé shook her head sadly. "I can't save you, Xion - even a memory of you."

A tear ran down Xion's cheek, but she nodded regardless, allowing a sad smile to show through. "I know. I'm ready. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. Xurik belongs with Riku too. But... I don't think he would understand. Not yet."

"He can't feel Riku," Naminé said, nodding in agreement. "But he will."

Xion hesitated, then looked up at the girl. "Naminé, will you watch over Xurik once I'm gone? You won't be alone. I asked somebody else to look after him, too. It's just... there isn't anything else I can do for him."

Namine thought for a moment, then smiled. "All right."

"Thank you."

"If you're ready, let's go see Riku."

Xion began to answer, but was interrupted when a dark corridor opened within the room. A man with red bandages covering his face stepped through; he looked outraged.

"Naminé, they've found us! They are on their way! That blasted puppet led them right to our doorstep! See what you get for trusting it?"

Xion looked horrified. She had never meant to bring harm to Naminé - not when the girl had already done so much for her. She stood up quickly.

"I'll get rid of them!"

As Xion sprinted out of the room, Namine stood up quickly, but it was too late.

"No! Xion..."

* * *

Xion stood outside of the gate in front of the Old Mansion, cautiously peering around the clearing as she searched for intruders. She had expected to see a few Dusks or the other lesser Nobodies - so it was with shock and heartache that she saw a dark portal open up, and a man with fiery red hair step out.

"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" Axel said quietly. Xion just stared at him as if she was seeing a ghost.

"Axel..."

"Xion..." He paused, searching for words that could express the thoughts racing through his mind. Finally he shook his head. "What are you gonna do?"

Xion lowered her head, staring at the ground. "I've decided that I have to go back to where I belong."

Axel sighed. "Well, to be honest, I always felt that was best, right from the very beginning." He clenched his fist in the air, staring down at it darkly. "But you know, it still really bugs me. Something about this just stinks."

"It's for the good of everyone," Xion said weakly, but Axel scowled.

"But how do you know that? Everybody thinks they're right..."

Xion stared at him, then shook her head more firmly. "This _is_ right."

"They're gonna destroy you!" Axel shouted desperately. Xion sighed - then summoned her Keyblade. Axel's eyes narrowed.

"Please don't hold back, Axel. Promise."

Axel gritted his teeth, his mind racing. He might not have a heart - but this burning feeling in his chest was the closest thing he had felt in years.

"What's your problem?" he shouted, shaking his head furiously. She would rather fight him than go back - she would rather disappear forever? His voice shook, hoarse with rage and despair. "You both... think you can do whatever you want. Well, I'm sick of it!" With a mighty shout, he summoned his chackrams in a flurry of flames. "Go on, you just keep running. But I'll always be there to bring you back!"

Xion smiled faintly. So... he did care.

_Thank you... Axel._

Their weapons smashed into each other, metal clashing against metal as the battle raged.

* * *

Xurik sighed, staring out over horizon at Sunset Hill, at the far side of Sunset Terrace. This Naminé girl could be anywhere within the city - how was he supposed to find her? He knew Twilight Town better than any other world... but that didn't make this an easy task. It was like finding a needle in a haystack.

Well, she obviously wasn't here. There were still a few other places he could try, like some of the underground tunnels or the Old Mansion...

He turned to go, then froze as he spotted a black cloak standing nearby. He felt his chest swell as he recognized who it was.

"Roxas!" he called out, beginning to walk closer. He suddenly slowed as he got a good look at Roxas's face - the boy looked frightened. Was something wrong?

"Well, well. If it isn't Number XIV." Saix stepped forward from the shadows, glaring at Xurik. "You've finally turned up. We don't accept resignations, you know."

Xurik glanced at Roxas - the fear in the boy's eyes made it clear what was going on. He had been ordered to help Saix find him, just like when Xurik and Axel had been forced to capture Xion.

"I'm not coming back," Xurik said bluntly. A cruel smile spread across Saix's lips.

"Ah. How nice of you to assume that we _want_ you back."

He held up his hand - in a surge of silver moonlight, a huge claymore-like weapon appeared.

"No, Xurik. Organization XIV has no use for traitors... especially ones as useless as you."

The blow came before Xurik expected it; the cold steel smashed into his stomach at blinding speed, sending him sprawling across the ground as he cried out in pain. He gritted his teeth as he struggled to push himself back to his feet. Saix walked towards him slowly.

"Pathetic. A weakling like you-"

"Shut up!" Xurik dashed forward, slashing at Saix with the Keyblade, but the man deftly blocked his blows. The two weapons clashed at the center; Xurik struggled to push Saix back, but the older man was stronger and slowly began to advance.

"I see your so-called 'friend' has taken a bit too much of your power. That's what happens when you trust a puppet."

"I don't care what she is!" Xurik shouted. He cried out, gathering forth all his strength and pushing Saix stumbling backwards; while Saix was off his guard, Xurik dealt him a fierce, slashing blow across the chest. "I don't need all of my power to defeat you!"

Saix scowled, clutching his chest. Suddenly he whipped around, glaring at Roxas, who had been standing uselessly on the sidelines.

"Roxas! What are you waiting for?"

"I..."

"Eliminate the traitor!"

Xurik and Roxas met eyes, and the older boy could see the conflict in his deep blue eyes. What would he do? He knew Roxas was afraid to betray the Organization - but would he pull an Axel and actually come to blows against his best friend?

The confusion in the boy's eyes was replaced by determination, and Xurik smiled slightly.

_Roxas... thank you._

There was a blinding flash of light as something whirled through the air at him - Xurik deftly caught Roxas's Keyblade in his left hand. Saix's eyes widened in rage.

"Number XIII, you would dare-" he began, but his words were cut off as Xurik charged forward, lashing out at Saix with both Keyblades. The two weapons beat relentlessly against the man's raised claymore as Saix slowly began to weaken. Behind him, Roxas lifted his hand - a beam of light shot forward, smashing into Saix's back. The man fell to his knees, panting.

"Xurik, you have to run!" Roxas shouted. Xurik shook his head.

"You're coming with me."

"But I..."

"Roxas, come on. Think. Do you really think you're safe in the Organization _now_?" Xurik nodded down at the weakened Saix grimly.

Roxas hesitated, then slowly stepped toward his friend.

It happened in an instant, and neither of them had time to react - Saix was suddenly back on his feet, swinging the heavy weapon into Xurik's side with all of his might.

Though the pain was excruciating, he couldn't cry out - the blow had knocked the wind out of him as he went flying backwards. With a sickening splintering sound, he smashed into the wooden fence surrounding the hill; only by jamming his two Keyblades into the dirt and grass was he able to keep from tumbling over the edge of the cliff. Far below him the trains chugged along, blissfully unaware of the fierce battle going on overhead, or of the boy dangling precariously from the steep cliffside.

"You have meddled in our affairs for far too long," Saix said quietly, raising his claymore and preparing to bring it down upon Xurik's head as the boy struggled in vain to regain his footing. "Riku's Nobody or not, you are more trouble than you are worth."

Xurik's second Keyblade suddenly vanished in a flash of light, leaving him clinging desperately to the one remaining in his right hand, the blade still embedded in the hillside. Saix's eyes narrowed, but before he was able to whip around, Roxas's Keyblade was in its owner's hands once more, striking at him with all the might he could muster. The force of the attack set Saix off-balance; he snatched desperately at the air as he began to fall, managing at the last second to take hold of Roxas's sleeve. Xurik gasped in horror as he watched Saix plummet to the ground far below them, dragging his best friend with him.

"No - Roxas!"

Moments before the two crashed into the train tracks, he saw them vanish in a swirl of darkness. He breathed a sigh of relief; Saix might have gotten away, but at least Roxas was safe.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed at handfulls of grass and dirt as he scrabbled his way back up the cliff, stopping when he was a safe distance away from the edge. He sighed, chest still pounding from adrenaline left over from the battle. So, the Organization _was_ determined to destroy him - not just bring him back like they once had done with Xion. Would they issue the same fate for Roxas now that he, too, had raised weapons against Saix?

No... they still needed a Keyblade to complete Kingdom Hearts. They might try harder to control Roxas, even punish him, but they were too smart to destroy their last means of collecting hearts.

Clearly, Xurik was no longer safe. Roxas had granted him this much time at great risk to his own safety within the Organization - or Organization XIV as Saix seemed to be calling it now that they were rid of their "fake" fifteenth member, Xion. He needed to use this time as best he could... he needed to find Naminé, so that she could help him find Xion.

* * *

Axel struggled through the corridors of the Castle That Never Was, an unconcious Xion cradled precariously in his arms. He had just barely managed to defeat her - it was clear that Xion _was_ borrowing much of Xurik's power. She had grown so strong...

And now she was back within the Organization. He wasn't willing to lose her... or Xurik. And yet... what would Xemnas do with her, now that she was back? Had Axel's selfish desire to keep her close doomed her?

"Man... why you always gotta... cause me... trouble..."

With that last thought, he collapsed, completely spent from the battle. Xion fell limply from his arms. A moment later, Xemnas stepped forth from the shadows. He peered down at Axel and Xion, then slowly bent down and picked up Xion. She dangled limply from his arm, looking more like a puppet than ever.

The shadows warped beside him; to Xemnas's surprise, Saix and Roxas suddenly fell out of midair, crashing into the floor, as if they had just fallen from a great height.

"Xemnas," Saix said weakly, wincing as he stood. He was gripping Roxas's arm so tightly that it was beginning to lose circulation. "We found Xurik in Twilight Town. _This_ one allowed him to get away, and even fought against me." Roxas yelped as Saix jerked him forward roughly, nearly pulling his arm out of socket.

"I see," Xemnas said quietly. He glanced down at the Xion held in his arms, then at Roxas. "He must be punished, but we cannot afford to lose our third key. We have recaptured Xion, but she has escaped our grasp time and time again - we must have some sort of backup plan. For now, put him in the castle dungeon until we decide what to do with him."

"And Xurik?"

"He was in Twilight Town for a reason - he would not linger so close to The World That Never Was if he wasn't." Xemnas smiled down at Xion. "Perhaps... he is searching for his puppet friend. We should help him find her."

* * *

_**Day 357**_

Xurik had to wonder why he had never ventured within the Old Mansion before. Sure, the gate was locked... but he had a Keyblade, didn't he? A single beam of light had taken care of the enormous padlock. He pushed open the front door slowly, peering inside at the spacious, dusty foyer. The place was fascinating in its strangeness. And this _was_ one of the only places in Twilight Town he hadn't looked yet...

"Hello, Xurik."

Xurik nearly jumped in surprise, summoning his Keyblade - but froze when he saw a young girl with blond hair standing on one of the stair landings. He peered up at her, eyes narrowed; she looked so much like Xion.

"You're... Naminé?" he asked slowly, and she nodded with a smile.

"Yes. It's very good to meet you. I've been... wanting to for a long time." She slowly began to walk down the stairs towards him; Xurik watched her hesitantly, but stood his ground.

"I was told that Xion was coming to meet you. Is she here?"

Naminé's eyes lowered. "Yes... she was. Unfortunately, the Organization..."

Panic flickered across Xurik's face. "What? You don't mean she-"

"Oh, no no," Naminé said quickly. "No, she's safe, just... they recaptured her."

Xurik stared at the floor silently. She was back in the Organization? But part of the reason Xurik had even left was so that he could go find Xion... what was he supposed to do now?

No. He had left for his own reasons, too.

"Why was Xion coming to see you?" he asked slowly. "Was it to get answers?"

Naminé considered this for a moment, then shook her head.

"No... Xion already knew all that she needed to know about herself. She discovered the truth - much of it on her own. She came to me because... she had made up her mind."

"About what?"

Naminé's gaze lowered. "I shouldn't say."

"Naminé," Xurik pleaded desperately, taking her hands in his. "Naminé, please. I have to know the truth. I know she was made to copy my - no - Riku's powers. What was she deciding to do? To give in? To stop it somehow?"

"Xurik, the truth will destroy you!"

Xurik froze, looking stunned. Naminé shook her head, squeezing his hands desperately.

"Sora said he already told you that Xion soon won't be herself... but you have to realize that soon _you_ won't be, either."

"Bullshit," Xurik said quietly. "I'll always be me."

Naminé smiled at him sadly. "Xurik, you've only been _you_ for about a year now. For about 15 years before that... you were someone else entirely. For Nobodies, nothing is certain."

"I know I'm Riku's Nobody. You're not telling me anything I don't already know."

"But what if you were to become-"

"Naminé," a voice said coldly from behind them. Xurik turned and saw a man wearing flowing red robes, with crimson bandages covering everything on his face but his mouth and a single golden eye. "You didn't tell me that we had a visitor."

Naminé looked frightened. "I-"

"You've told this Nobody quite enough, don't you think?" The man glared at Xurik; he glared back.

"Who the hell are you?"

"That is none of your concern. Though I must say, I'm quite pleased that you managed to find your way here on your own." A wicked smile spread across the man's face. "It saves us much of the trouble of capturing you."

"Capturing...?" Xurik turned to face Naminé, eyes wide. The girl looked horrified. "You mean... this was a set-up?"

"No, I-"

"Well of course," the man said quietly. "How else are we supposed to reawaken Riku without his missing half?"

"DiZ!" Naminé said desperately.

"Shut up," Xurik said, heart pounding. DiZ suddenly lifted his hand, and a ring of Neoshadows appeared, surrounding Xurik.

"Capture the Nobody!" he commanded. "It's high time he returned to where he belongs."

Xurik's reflexes were too quick, however; as the Heartless began to snatch at the hems of his cloak, they were suddenly blown back by a wave of darkness radiating out from him. DiZ stepped forward to grab him himself, but his hand was knocked away painfully by the Keyblade. Without wasting another second, Xurik vanished into darkness.

"Damn it all," DiZ said quietly. "I underestimated him. Perhaps I should have acted first and spoken later."

"Xurik..." Naminé said quietly, tears streaming down her face.

"Stop pretending to have emotions," the man said bluntly. He sighed. "I suppose I'll have to send Sora to clean up this mess." DiZ glanced behind him, at the entrance to the mansion's library. "If nothing else... at least now we know that Riku's power isn't just a myth. If his Nobody can do that much, and a weakened one at that... imagine the power we will gain once the real Riku is an acting force."

Naminé buried her face in her hands, trembling silently.

* * *

Xurik reappeared, breath heavy from exhilaration. First the Organization, now Naminé and this DiZ person... why was nowhere safe for him anymore?

For the first time, he realized where he was standing. He had vanished as quickly as possible, with no thought as to what his destination would be - but now he saw that he was standing on the clock tower ledge. A small smile spread across his face. Apparently coming here was second nature now. He couldn't stay long - the Organization was bound to be searching for him still, and this was the most obvious spot to look.

But still... a few minutes couldn't hurt. If only for old time's sake.

* * *

"You doing okay?"

"What do you care?" Roxas muttered, looking away. He was locked up in the Organization's prison cell - Axel was staring in at him from the outside, like he was an exhibit at the zoo.

Axel sighed. He understood why Roxas was upset - he had kept Xion's "condition" of being a puppet a secret for months, after all - but this was no time for him to lose the only friend he had left.

"I do care, and you know it."

"No, I don't know that. Xurik and Xion cared," Roxas said quietly. "They would have done anything to keep any of us safe. What have you done? You've always saved your own skin, and even brought back Xion... you know she's not safe here."

"Roxas, I didn't have a choice!" Axel said, voice straining from frustration.

"You always had a choice." Roxas smiled up at him bitterly. "And you made it. You're the only one who's not being hunted down or sitting in jail. So yeah, maybe you're right. Who cares about helping your friends if you get to stay safe? You must be the wisest of us all. Good job, you win." He dug through his pocket; pulling out a thin piece of wood, he tossed it roughly at Axel, hitting the man on the head. Axel frowned - it hadn't hurt at all, but the message of the action was clear enough.

"What the hell, Roxas?"

"Just leave me alone. Got it memorized?" Without another word, Roxas walked to the far end of the prison, sitting down and facing the wall silently.

Axel sighed. His friends were all leaving him one by one. _Was_ this all his fault? He turned to go, but paused as the piece of wood caught his eye. He hadn't paid it any mind when Roxas threw it at him, but now he realized that it was a sea-salt ice-cream stick. He bent down to pick it up. On its side in faint printed letters was the word "WINNER". An icy feeling of misery and shame washed over him.

So, he really was the biggest loser of them all.

* * *

((So sorry about the huge delay in posting! I was playing Birth By Sleep (of course) and have been majorly busy with work and school - but after a certain point it can't be excused as anything but blatant procrastination. Sorry about that. On the plus side, most of this time was spent perfecting the next chapter, which used to be part of a super-long one that I decided to split in two (the chapter you just read being the first half). So while I still have a few things to edit, you shouldn't have to wait too long for the next one. We're nearly there! ))


	18. Tears

It was difficult to tell time from the ever-setting sun, but as he heard the clock chiming below him, Xurik realized that he must have been sitting here for far longer than he had suspected. It was so easy to let time slip past him as he sat here, lost in thought, and lost in his own memories. So much had happened in the past year, yet where had it gotten him? Alone, with a death penalty on his head and with no one he could truly trust.

No... that wasn't true. He could trust Roxas... and Axel, as slow as he was to disobey orders, still cared about him after everything. And Xion... she would never do anything to harm him.

The quiet sounds of a clinking zipper and shifting fabric brought him to his senses. He looked up sharply as someone rounded the corner, but his uneasy expression melted away almost immediately.

"Xion!" Her hood was still raised, obscuring her face, but he would have recognized her stature and mannerisms anywhere. She sat down next to him quietly, handing him a light-blue ice cream bar. He smiled faintly - had she really brought one for him? How could she have known he'd be here?

"Thanks."

They sat in silence, watching the sunset. For a while, Xurik was almost able to forget their circumstances. All of the pain, all of the fights, all of the trouble they had gotten into... it was all worth it just to sit here with her. He was shaken from his thoughts as Xion suddenly stood. He peered up at her questioningly.

"Xion? What are you..."

"Xurik..." She slowly lowered her hood. "I'm out of time."

He felt like ice was being poured into his chest as he stared up at her. He had been expecting to see Xion's familiar face, her short black hair, her beautiful smile... but was instead greeted by long silver hair, and a boy's face that looked very much like his own.

"Even if I'm not ready... I have to make this choice." The voice was still Xion's, but it sounded so foreign coming from the silver-haired boy's lips. "You have poured so many memories into me... given me so much... that I feel like I'm about to overflow." Her hands clenched her chest desperately, as if she was in pain. "Look at me, Xurik. Who do you see? If you see somebody else's face... a boy's face... then that means I'm almost ready. This puppet will have to play her part." Xion placed a hand on her chest, the boy's face smiling at him sadly. "Xurik... this is him. It's Riku."

Xurik was speechless - no words were able to form in his mind. So it was true - Xion was becoming Riku, even physically. What did this mean? If Xion was now Riku, what did that make Xurik? A Nobody's Nobody? Nothing?

Xion suddenly took a step forward off the ledge of the building. Panicking, Xurik reached out a hand to stop her from falling, but realized in shock that she was continuing to walk forward, as if supported by an invisible floor a hundred feet above the ground. He nervously extended his foot, but found that the air in front of the clock tower was just as empty for him as ever. He watched helplessly as Xion walked towards the sunset, unable to follow her.

She suddenly put her hood on, hiding Riku's face as she turned to face him. She extended a hand, pointing at him.

"You're next, Xurik. I have to make you a part of me, too."

Xurik froze. Something was wrong here. It was Xion's voice, but she sounded almost... sinister. Below her hood, Xurik could see her grinning strangely as dark tendrils began to radiate from her body.

"Don't you see? This is why I was created."

He gasped, backing up against the clock tower. Her whole body suddenly convulsed in midair; shadows enveloped her, obscuring her from view for a moment before she burst forth from them. She was now covered in strange armor - a large red cross covered her face, yellow plating covered her chest, black plating on her back, and dark blue plating covering her legs. Xurik covered his face as a fierce wind began to whip around the tower - as soon as it cleared, he suddenly found himself standing in the middle of Wonderland.

Xion wordlessly floated up to the huge glass table, where a strange silver device was perched. Xurik narrowed his eyes - the familiar style of the device made it obvious that it had been created by the Organization. Xion placed her hand on it; she began to radiate silver light. As the light faded, metallic wings sprouted from her back, and an enormous red sword-like Keyblade appeared in her hand. With a warped cry, she swooped forward and swung the vicious weapon at Xurik; he barely managed to jump out of the way.

"Xion, stop it!" he cried out desperately. He blocked a blow from her Keyblade and winced from the effort; she had grown unnaturally strong. "It's me, Xurik!"

Xion said nothing, continuing her brutal assault against him. He held up his Keyblade and managed to defend himself as her weapon smashed against it repeatedly, but soon his legs began to weaken. He gritted his teeth, took a deep breath, then squeezed his eyes shut as he gathered all of his concentration.

Pure dark energy flowed out of him, sending Xion flying backward. She deftly flipped over in midair and landed on her feet, then held out her hand - a volley of shadow energy flew out, swarming at him like a series of dark bullets. Xurik was taken by surprise - several of the shots pummeled him in the chest, but at the last second he managed to block the remaining few with his Keyblade. The deflected shots flew backward, smashing into Xion's armor.

The huge Keyblade vanished from her hand, and her wings dissolved into darkness. She looked down at her empty hand and clenched her fist angrily. Dark tendrils suddenly radiated from her body again, filling the world with shadow. Xurik narrowed his eyes, heavily on guard.

When the darkness cleared, he found himself in the middle of Halloween Town, somewhere on the outskirts of town. Floating in the center of the clearing was yet another silver device. Xurik scowled - how many of these had the Organization planted? Had they been planning all of this?

"Now you'll see!" Xion shouted. She touched the device and began to glow again; her size increased slightly, and a twisted black Keyblade appeared in her hands. She pointed the Keyblade at him - it began to radiate darkness.

"Shit," he muttered. An enormous beam of dark energy exploded towards him; he held up his Keyblade to block the attack, but cried out as his weapon was knocked forcefully from his hand. It spun through the air, jamming into the dirt; before he had a chance to summon it back, Xion dashed forward with unnatural speed, pulling it from the ground herself. She now held two Keyblades, leaving Xurik defenseless.

"No fair!" Xurik shouted, trying to summon his Keyblade from her but failing. Was her increased power the reason she now had more claim over their Keyblades? He didn't have time to question it further before Xion ran at him, slashing furiously with both Keyblades; Xurik had no choice but to run. He could feel the wind as the weapons buzzed dangerously close to him, growing closer by the second; Xion was gaining on him. He couldn't keep running like this forever - and he strongly suspect that she would have more endurance then he did.

An idea seized him. He suddenly threw himself to the ground; Xion was unprepared and tripped over him, stumbling against the rocky soil. He sprang to his feet and pounced on her while she was down. Darkness covered his fists; he began to beat at her with as much strength as he could muster. His fists alone might not have been effective against her armor, but empowered by darkness, they hit her with enough force to keep her down and do some significant damage. The black steel plating on her back began to crack slightly.

Without warning, Xion's elbow flew back and caught him painfully in the jaw; he flew backwards, crashing into the ground as Xion returned to her feet. He winced; he could definitely taste blood. Xion suddenly threw both of her Keyblades at him - they whirled through the air at blinding speed. Xurik wasn't ready for the first; it smashed into his chest painfully before she summoned it back to her hand. The second one he just barely managed to catch. Xion held out her hand, trying to summon it back; the Keyblade tried to pull away, but Xurik gathered all of his concentration and managed to hold onto it. He smirked; Xion was now left with the regular golden Kingdom Key, while he was holding the bizarre Halloween-y one that Xion had summoned. Power seemed to radiate from it; was this what the Organization's devices were for? To give her more power in the form of these Keyblades?

Xion charged at him, but he blocked her attack; Xion still had a lot of his power, but trading Keyblades with her had helped somewhat. He forced her back, then swung the Keyblade in a wide arc; it smashed into her side, sending her sprawling to the ground.

She collapsed to her knees. The manufactured Keyblade in his hand vanished, replaced by his own Kingdom Key. Xion raised her hand, and Xurik covered his face; darkness filled the clearing once again. He looked around; they were now standing in the lamp chamber in the Cave of Wonders. Xurik glanced at the center of the room, and sure enough, there was a silver device identical to all the others.

"Get ready, Xurik!" Xion shouted, floating up to it. She placed her hand on its metal surface, and was engulfed in silver light once more. When it cleared, her size had increased again; she seemed to have sprouted another pair of arms, and was now weilding four golden swords.

"Stop holding back!" she shouted, then dove at him, slashing at him with the deadly blades.

Xurik jumped out of the way and narrowed his eyes - her voice was still warped, but its tone sounded more like the Xion he knew. Was she trying to talk with him? If so, why was she telling him not to hold back... did she _want_ him to fight her? Chills crept across his skin as he realized that she was telling him to finish her. So, she wasn't in control of herself after all. Was Xemnas making use of his puppet at last? But how could he destroy his best friend, puppet or not?

A blade whistled just in front of his face; he stumbled backwards quickly, trying to get away. If she didn't stop attacking him, he would have no choice but to kill or be killed.

"Fight it, Xion!" Xurik pleaded, holding up his Keyblade; Xion's blades pounded against him, a constant barrage of metal weakening his grip on his weapon. "I know you're in there somewhere!"

Xion suddenly stopped swinging her weapons at him. He gasped; had he actually gotten through to her? However, his sense of relief faded as her entire body began to radiate darkness.

"Is that all you've got?" she hissed, then dove into the ground. The spot where she vanished was as black as the night, like some kind of puddle of dark energy - but he barely had time to think about it before the spot began to move towards him. Before he was able to react, she burst out of the ground at his feet, slashing at him with the full force of her weapons.

He cried out as he smashed into the cave wall, the wind knocked out of him. Xion was fighting for control, he could tell... but after everything, she was still just a creation of the Organization, powerless to resist. He uneasily got to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Xion." If she couldn't fight it herself... maybe defeating her would help her regain control. Besides, if he didn't... it would only be a matter of time before Xion killed him.

Xion dove into the ground again. As the dark puddle approached him, he readied himself, holding out his Keyblade. Xion burst from the darkness underneath him again, but this time he was ready, diving out of the way. While she regained her footing, she was faced away from him, unable to spot him in the wide room. Taking advantage of her momentary confusion, Xurik leapt forward, smashing his Keyblade into her back with all of his might. She stumbled forward before whipping around to face him again. Immediately she stepped forward, slashing her four swords at him; he just barely managed to shuffle backwards, avoiding each blow in turn.

"Shit," he muttered as one blade whistled too close, slashing through the sleeve of his cloak and just barely missing his skin. This battle was beginning to wear on him; fatigue would slow him down soon enough. He couldn't dodge these lighting-fast attacks forever...

Xion began to radiate with darkness once more, diving into the ground again. He had to do something to stop her...

Seized by sudden inspiration, he jogged backwards, keeping an eye on the dark shadow racing towards him across the stony ground. He reached a short cliff against the wall and leapt upward, landing on its ledge above.

Xion exploded from the ground below him, but he was out of reach; Xurik jumped down from above, bringing the Keyblade down on her armored skull with all the force he could muster.

The four golden swords slowly dropped from her hands, vanishing as they each touched the stony ground in turn. Xion clutched her head in pain. Xurik watched her warily, keeping his distance - had he done it? Had the real Xion broken through?

She lifted her hand once more, and he grimaced. No - this wasn't over yet.

* * *

When the darkness cleared, Xurik found himself blinded by the setting sun. Where was he? He could see the Twilight Town clock tower before him, but from this angle he had to be...

He glanced down and felt his stomach leap to his chest. He was suspended a hundred feet above the train station plaza; his head swam and nausea took over as vertigo seized him. Slowly he realized that he was standing on some type of invisible barrier; he couldn't see anything, but a flat plane seemed to be supporting him, keeping him from plummeting to the ground. What was going on?

The hair stood up on the back of his neck as he remembered the ongoing battle - where had Xion gone? He whipped around and gasped, his pulse seeming to stop as he realized why he hadn't yet spotted her. The armored monster that Xion had become loomed behind him, a hundred times her size and floating in midair. Two Keyblades were in her hands now, the teeth of the weapons matching the jagged Nobody symbol adorning her armored skull.

"Xion," Xurik whispered, eyes beginning to water. What had she become? Far below, he heard faint screams - the citizens of Twilight Town must have noticed the enormous monster towering over their city. He watched as a mother clutched her children tightly and fled from the Train Station Plaza, taking shelter within a nearby house. What would happen if Xion succeeded in destroying him? What was Xemnas planning on doing with such a terrifying creation? She could destroy cities... entire worlds.

Xion raised her weapons, and Xurik felt his heart leap into his throat. He ran out of the way as fast as he could; the enormous Keyblades smashed into the invisible barrier he was standing on, sending tremors through it and sending him stumbling to his knees. Xion was gigantic - no way in hell was this a fair fight. How was he supposed to survive this?

The barrage of attacks was constant and unending. Xurik tried to block one or two of Xion's attacks, but the mere force of their size and strength nearly tore Xurik's arms off. It was like trying to fend off a train. Xion barely seemed to tire - she was focused solely on ending the life of the tiny annoyance that had once been her best friend.

"Xion, please stop this!" Xurik cried desperately, diving out of the way of yet another attack. His movements grew more sluggish as time went on; his breathing was growing heavy and ragged from sheer exhaustion. "Think of me! Think of Roxas, Axel!" Inspiration seized him for a moment. "Riku! What about Sora and Kairi? Xion, Riku, whoever's in there - you both have to fight it! For your friends!"

He wasn't sure if it was Xion or Riku responding to his words, but Xion's movements slowed. She hesitated, clutching her head as she began to convulse. Was she trying to fight back? Had it actually work?

He couldn't wait any longer. This was his one chance - and whether Xion lived or died, he would be dead if he waited any longer. At least _he_ wasn't a gigantic monster hell-bent on destroying everything in his path. Xion was... and that monster had to be stopped, one way or another.

Xion's arms were twitching spastically, wavering between smashing the Keyblades into Xurik and keeping them at bay. Xurik held up his Keyblade, which was level with her chest from where he was standing. He gathered all of his concentration; the Keyblade began to radiate darkness. Would that be enough?

It felt like a mere trickle at first, but slowly he became aware that he was beginning to feel stronger, and the darkness around the Keyblade was growing thicker. Xion's movements, on the other hand, were beginning to grow sluggish. His eyes narrowed as he realized that he was beginning to sap power from her, just as Xion had once done to him. He had to make this count.

Slowly, a purple haze began to envelop him; the thickness of it made it difficult to breathe, but he could feel himself growing less weary by the second, and his Keyblade's aura began to grow. Suddenly the darkness before his eyes pulsed. A rushing feeling filled his chest for a brief moment as power surged through him unexpectedly; his eyes narrowed. What was going on?

Glancing down at himself, he realized that his black Organization cloak had vanished... but he wasn't naked. Instead, his skin seemed to have become covered in thick, sinewy lines of... what? Muscle? No - upon closer inspection he realized that it was some kind of solidified darkness that just looked like muscle, coating every inch of his body but his face. Red and purple designs ran across his fingers, his arms, his legs; around his waist was some kind of tattered white skirt, its frayed ends adorned with blue. In the center of his chest was a silver Nobody symbol. And on top of it all, he positively radiated with power. He stared down at himself in awe; was this the true power of darkness?

Xion was still weakened, but seemed to be recovering gradually, her attention fixed on him. Tears began to pour from his eyes - it was now or never.

_Xion... I'm so sorry._

Xurik gathered up all of his power, which felt as natural as breathing now. Darkness flowed through his chest, down his arms, and towards the tip of the Keyblade, which was barely recognizable through the thick purple aura radiating from it. He waited for the charged attack to grow to its peak, but Xion had suddenly regained control and was dashing towards him; there was no time.

As she approached, the enormous armored monster swung her Keyblades at him, but Xurik ignored them. Instead, he cried out with all of his might and jammed his own Keyblade into her chest. Xion's own weight and speed worked against her as she impaled herself on it; the Keyblade tore through her armor like paper, the hilt of the key sinking deep into the emptiness of her chest.

The enormous armored Xion screamed, writing in midair as thick, inky darkness seeped from the wound. Xurik's eyes widened as a searing pain suddenly tore through his skull - he cried out, falling to his knees. The invisible barrier he was standing on began to crack slowly; it suddenly shattered, sending both him and Xion plummeting to the Station plaza below. They both landed painfully on the bricks; the girl was now back to her original form, all armor gone.

Xurik winced, then slowly pushed himself to his feet. The dark sinews covering him faded away, replaced with his usual hooded black cloak. He could still feel the incredible power of darkness lurking under the surface, but for now it seemed to have gone dormant. He staggered over to the raven-haired girl, clutching his throbbing head. He frowned down at her.

"You... do I... know you?" He shook his head; his mind felt fuzzy. She looked familiar, but he couldn't decide why... it felt like it was on the tip of his tongue. "I feel so strange. Like I should know, but I forgot."

The girl smiled at him weakly, perched shakily on her knees. She was holding herself up on shaking arms; her breathing was heavy and labored. "You'll be... better off now... Xurik."

Her eyelids suddenly fluttered; her strength gave out and she fell to the side, but Xurik quickly caught her. He stared down at her, emerald eyes wide with concern, as glittering splinters of light began to drift off of her skin.

"What happened to you?" He dimly remembered a battle; hadn't he been fighting just now? What had happened? Guilt began to clot in the pit of his stomach. "This isn't... because of me, is it?"

"No... it was my choice... to go away now." Her voice was so faint; she smiled up at him weakly. "Better that, than to do nothing... and let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Riku. And now, I am going back... to be with him. Xurik..."

She placed a hand on his - and suddenly memories began pouring into him through her. Images of himself, Roxas, Axel... and Xion...

"Xion!" he said, clinging to her and staring down at her with horror in his eyes. What had he done? She had attacked him, yes... but was she really about to die because of him? On top of that... how could he have forgotten her so easily?

Shards of glowing light were beginning to flake off of her more quickly. One drifted up and hit his cheek - his mind was suddenly flooded with an image of a mission with Xion and Axel, one that he had never been on. There was no way he should remember something like that...

Were these lights memories? Then if she was losing them, that meant...

"I need you... to do me a favor," she said, staring up into his eyes. "All those hearts that I've captured... Kingdom Hearts... set them free."

"Set them free?" Xurik repeated quietly. She was about to die, and she was worried about being altruistic? What was her problem?

Slowly, starting at the bottom of her feet, Xion's legs began to transform into a dazzling crystal mass, the same material as the shining memories flaking off of her. Xurik gasped, watching the transformation in horror.

Xion didn't even look down, merely smiling sadly at him. "It's too late... for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas... have Kingdom Hearts. You can't." Tears filled her eyes, and she smiled up at him. "Good-bye, Xurik. See you again. I'm glad... I got to meet you. Oh... and of course, Roxas and Axel, too. You're my best friends."

Xurik's chest was burning, and tears began streaming down his face; Xion reached up and wiped them away with trembling fingers. Emotion welled up within his chest - how could that be, without a heart? He bent down and kissed her slowly.

"Please... please don't go," he pleaded quietly, holding her close, his breath ruffling her raven hair. He pulled back, staring into her ocean-blue eyes. "Xion, I... I love you."

Xion looked slightly surprised, then laughed weakly, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Oh, Xurik. You really are... so much like him. You can't _really_... love me. In a sense, we are... the same person. We are both... Riku. But for what it's worth... as much as I can... I love you too, Xurik. Never forget. That's the truth."

Her eyes closed slowly. Her hand fell back from his face; he tried to catch it, but it burst, scattering into a thousand fragments of memory. He watched in horror as the shining crystallization spread over the rest of her body; soon she was bathed in warm light, shards of memory breaking off of her and drifting away. When the light faded, all that was left of her was a small blue seashell.

He bent down and picked it up, cradling it in his hands like a precious treasure. There was a heavy weight filling his chest; it was difficult to breathe, almost like something was choking him. Tears poured down his cheeks, hot and fast.

"Xion..."

* * *

Axel sat in his room, staring up at the ceiling as the silvery light from Kingdom Hearts washed over him.

"How did this happen?" he murmured quietly. All of his efforts to keep his friends safe, their friendships intact... everything had backfired, and now they were more broken than ever. Xion was gone... Xurik was gone... and now even Roxas was locked up in the Organization dungeon, hating him. But Axel was safe. Why? Because all he ever cared about was saving his own skin?

Xurik, Roxas, Xion... any one of them would have given their lives to help him. Roxas even said as much.

He pulled Roxas's popsicle stick from his pocket - the word WINNER! mocked him silently.

He sat up. This was wrong. Organization or no... he had to give back. No matter what the costs, his friends needed him.

* * *

"Xion is no more," Saix said quietly. He and Xemnas were alone in the Round Room.

Xemnas nodded slowly. "It is probably for the best. Get me back my Keyblade wielder. Fetch me Xurik."

Saix nodded slowly, then vanished. The traitor... Number XIV... he would pay.


	19. Believe

_**Day 358**_

Xurik's hood was drawn closely over his head; he peered grimly out of the alleyway. Their cloaks kept them hidden - and he didn't want the Organization tracking him down, not when he was so close to their home. Ironic that the cloak had been a gift to him from the Organization, and yet it would help him bring about their downfall.

The dark buildings towered overhead as rain pattered against the pavement. He had never really spent any time in the Dark City within the World That Never Was. Why would he? His home, for so long, had been in the Castle, while the city was dead and empty. But if he was to reach Kingdom Hearts... he couldn't just appear within the Castle walls. Xemnas was sure to be watching for him.

The gigantic heart-shaped moon loomed high in the gloomy sky, filling the city streets with an eerie silver light. Kingdom Hearts, the force that he and Roxas had worked so hard to build.

No... Xion had helped too. Xurik winced. Why did he keep forgetting to think about her? It was as if his memory of her was fading.

He had promised to destroy Kingdom Hearts, and he would eventually. But it was said to be a source of ultimate power. Couldn't something like that be enough to bring back Xion? If he could harness its power...

For a moment it looked like puddles of rain were forming around him, but he suddenly realized that the substance was darkness, not water. Neoshadows began rising from the ground, staring at him with piercing yellow eyes.

He summoned his Keyblade. Nothing was about to stand in his way - there was no time. It was bad enough to lose Xion, but if he lost the memory of her, too... how was he supposed to know to bring her back?

The Neoshadows pounced, and he slashed them out of existance effortlessly. Time was running out.

* * *

Roxas sat hunched against the prison wall. How had things come to this? Xurik and Xion were both gone, he was locked up... and Axel had apparently been keeping everything a secret for who knew how long. He wanted to help them... Xurik was in danger of being killed as long as the Organization was looking for him. But what could he do? Something about the power of the dungeon was repressing Roxas's ability to summon his Keyblade or a dark portal. His only link to the outside world was what he could see through the jail bars.

He absentmindedly scratched at the walls of the prison with a nail he had found on the floor - things like "ROXAS WAS HERE," "NUMBER XIII," and a crude picture of himself, Axel, Xurik, and Xion decorated the metal wall. How long would he be here? Was Xemnas going to try to destroy him, too?

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Roxas turned his head and realized with surprise that a portal to the corridors of darkness had opened up in the rear wall of the prison. Where had that come from?

He glanced around; there was no one to be found. Well, he wasn't about to waste time sitting around. He hurried through the dark corridor, ready for wherever it might take him.

To his surprise, when he emerged he found himself standing on the clock tower in Twilight Town. There was no one around, but on the ledge was a folded piece of paper. Roxas took it curiously; the WINNER! ice-cream stick fell out.

_I'm sorry, Roxas. For everything. I know it's not a lot, but here's your second chance. Xion is gone now... but please, do what you can to save Xurik. You're his best hope. Got it memorized?_

Tears filled his eyes; Roxas blinked them back.

"Axel... thank you. I won't let you down."

* * *

Xurik stepped into the dark square silently; the rain was beginning to pick up. A skyscraper towered overhead, its facade covered in huge electric monitors. He had never been here before, but he had heard it talked about by the Organization - this had to be Memory's Skyscraper, looming over the rest of the city like a guardian. The buzzing of neon lights, as well as the steady beating of raindrops on his cloak and the streets, filled his ears.

More Neoshadows appeared around him; Xurik scowled. What did they want, his heart? Well, they were out of luck. They obviously didn't know what a Nobody was - he had no heart to offer.

Fury fueled his attacks as memories of Xion filled his mind; he slashed through the Heartless tirelessly, destroying monster after monster as their dark essence faded out of existance. It didn't seem to matter how fiercely he attacked; the Neoshadows just kept coming, no matter how many he destroyed. Realizing that blindly attacking wasn't doing any good, he leapt backwards, standing before the front doors of the skyscraper, trying to get out of the way of the monsters so that he could better assess the situation.

The hairs on the back of Xurik's neck suddenly stood on end; he had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. He looked around the square quickly, then glanced up. To his surprise, he spotted a cloaked figure standing far overhead, perched high above on top of the skyscraper, his spiky brown hair matted down with rain.

Xurik scowled. Sora. That smiling, lying bastard. Sending him to Naminé had all been a trap, a scheme to get him to destroy Xion and return her to Riku... whatever that meant. Sora had pretended to be trying to help him... and pretending to help Xion. But to him, they were just worthless Nobodies. Now he was just watching, waiting for the Heartless to take Xurik down. Well, he was out of luck.

The Neoshadows snatched at the hem of his robe, barely missing as Xurik leapt up onto the stone ledges of the building, propelling himself off of them into the air as he ran up the building's side, his boots barely managing to grip the dark concrete. Neoshadows jumped high above him in an attempt to take him down during his ascent, but he didn't let them stop him - he slashed at them without hesitation, their dark haze trailing behind him as he scaled the skyscraper. He barely paid them any attention; his furious gaze was focused on Sora. Taking careful aim despite the blinding green light of the monitor, he cried out and threw his Keyblade with all his might - it whirled through the air at the boy. Xurik was close enough now to see Sora's eyes widen with surprise; the boy quickly stepped back, and the Keyblade just barely managed to miss him. Xurik glared, catching the Keyblade as he reached the skyscraper's edge; he deftly flipped up onto the ledge, holding his Keyblade at the ready. Sora stared at him, regret in his eyes.

"Hey, Xurik."

"Don't you dare 'hey Xurik' me!" he said furiously. He clenched his fist, never relinquishing his hold on the Keyblade. "I trusted you, and you let me into a trap!"

Sora shook his head. "No! I didn't know DiZ was going to try to capture you, and neither did Naminé. I really was trying to help you."

"Help me do what? Destroy Xion?" The hood protected him from the cold rain pouring down on them, but it couldn't mask the tears running down his face. He didn't care; let Sora feel bad. Let him feel remorse for helping to destroy Xurik's life. Sora had a heart - so let it break.

"No," Sora said quietly, pain on his face. "I never wanted..."

"Yes you did," Xurik snapped. "You wanted Riku back, so you wanted Xion gone. Admit it! Admit that you-"

Pain seared through his skull; he clutched his head uneasily. Images of Xion flashed before his eyes, but slowly began to grow fuzzy. Across from him, he could see Sora was clutching his head as well.

"What are you... doing?"

"It's not me," Sora said, wincing. "You can feel it too, can't you? It's a struggle just to remember her. Soon we won't be able to at all."

"Bullshit! I'm never going to forget her!" Yet somewhere within him, he knew that wasn't true. He could already feel details of his memory of her beginning to grow faint. Fury seized him - he shouted and ran at the boy, slashing at him with the Keyblade; Sora just barely managed to sidestep out of the way. Xurik whipped around and charged again, but this time Sora blocked the attack with a glowing sword.

"Xurik, stop it!"

"No! This is all your fault!" Xurik knew in the back of his mind that this wasn't true at all, that it was Xemnas's fault, the man with the red bandages' fault... but for now he didn't care. He needed to find something, _anything_, to release the fiery feeling in his chest. He felt like he was about to drown.

With a surge of anger, he pushed Sora's weapon back, sending the boy off-balance. Sora began to stumble backwards off the edge of the skyscraper, but managed to grab Xurik's arm at the last second; they both plummeted to the ground. Xurik pushed off of him in midair, as windows flew past them; they both managed to flip over and land on their feet as they reached the ground. Xurik winced at the painful impact. He glanced at Sora, gripping his Keyblade tightly; then scowled, looking away.

"Get out of my way. I don't have time for this."

"Where are you going?" Sora said with surprise. He followed Xurik's gaze and his eyes widened. "You can't go back to the Organization, you know they'd destroy you!"

"I'm not!" Xurik snapped. He looked up at the enormous silvery moon, peeking through a hole in the rainclouds. "I'm going to use Kingdom Heart's power to bring Xi... Shi... _her_ back. It's the only way."

"No! You can't do that - the last time someone tried to use Kingdom Hearts, Riku -"

"All you can talk about is Riku! I don't care about Riku!" Xurik shouted, his fury rising to the surface again. "Riku is gone, Sora! Come to terms with that! A Heartless got him, and he's never coming back! I'm all that's left, so you'd better get used to it!"

Sora hesitated, then looked away. "Riku's not gone," he said quietly.

"I... what?" Xurik said, narrowing his eyes. "Of course he is. I wouldn't exist if he wasn't. What are you talking about?"

Sora hesitated, then shook his head.

"Nevermind. I... I can't tell you any more. It would hurt too much if you knew the truth."

Xurik's chest was pounding. "Sora... tell me. Please. I've I already lost... her. I've felt plenty of pain already. I have to know the truth."

Sora sighed deeply, then nodded, sadness filling him. "Fine. You're right. About a year ago, Riku lost his heart, and you were born. But then Riku was saved from darkness... by Kairi. She brought him back to life."

"Kairi," Xurik said quietly. The red-haired girl who looked like the other girl... he had plenty of memories of Kairi, even if he was slowly forgetting his best friend. "So... Riku is... alive?" The words hurt to say; there was a stabbing pain his chest, and his mind was overcome by a feeling of foreboding, as if his very being feared it.

"Yeah. But he's been sleeping... and he'll never wake up until he gets his memories back. The... the girl already gave him most of them back... but you hold the remaining few."

Xurik's grip on the Keyblade tightened. It was starting to make sense. "So you want to capture me. So that Riku will wake up."

"No!" Sora said quickly. "I could never do that to you. If you come... it will have to be by choice. Xi... she... made that choice, and was going to go back on her own... before the Organization found her and finished turning her into their weapon."

The pain in his chest increased. "You mean... she... _chose_ to go back?" Why would she choose _not_ to stay with Xurik? And why couldn't he remember her name any more?

"The only way for you to be with her again is to return to Riku," Sora said quietly. "There, you would both be complete."

Xurik hesitated, then shook his head. "I understand. But I can't. There's still Axel, and Roxas... I can't abandon them, even to be with her. I know that you want Riku back, but..." He glanced up at Kingdom Hearts, and an idea sparked in his mind. He felt mystified by the possibility. "Maybe with that power, we could bring her _and_ Riku back."

Sora looked up at the silvery moon, his eyes wide. "Xurik - no! I already told you you can't mess with -"

"Don't you see yet?" Xurik snapped. "All hearts are connected, tied to darkness! Darkness is power... so with all of that power, there has to be a way to control a heart, split one in two! Anything is possible! We can save both of them, we can-"

He gasped. Sora was pointing his glowing sword at him, a grimly determined look on his face.

"What are you-"

"You sound just like him. He controlled Riku, turning him darker and darker... until Riku lost himself to the darkness within his own heart." Sora slashed his sword through the air. "Sorry, but I can't let you go anywhere near Kingdom Hearts, Xurik. I can feel it - there's still darkness lurking within even you. I don't want to hurt you... but the worlds were almost destroyed once already."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Xurik said in a low voice, although anger was boiling up unbidden within him. Sora was _defending_ Kingdom Hearts from him, like Xurik was some kind of villain hell-bent on corrupting it?

Darkness was nothing to fear, experience had shown him that much. If Sora was too stupid and weak to see that...

Xurik cried out, swinging his Keyblade at Sora, but the boy was prepared and blocked the attack with a clang of metal. He countered, but Xurik leapt backwards, then charged forward again. Sora dodged.

"Xurik, sto-"

Xurik ignored him, slashing fiercely at Sora's chest. He didn't have time for this bullshit. His memories of the black-haired girl were fading fast - he barely remembered why she was gone, but he knew that Kingdom Hearts held the answer to bringing her back. If he waited any longer... he might forget that there had every been anybody at all.

A brilliant orb of light flew at him; Xurik barely had a chance to react before it caught him square in the chest. He fell backwards, his rear hitting the wet pavement painfully. He began to stand, but he cried out as a radiant beam pummeled into him. He glared up at Sora, breathing heavily.

"I thought you were giving me a choice."

"If you're still trying to follow through with your plan, I have no choice," Sora said quietly. He raised his sword. "I'm sorry, Xurik, but you have to come with me."

"Xurik!"

An orb of silver light flew out of the shadows, catching Sora in the side; he cried out in pain, stumbling to his knees.

"R...Roxas?" Xurik said, his heart swelling. Sure enough, the blond boy was running towards them. His Keyblade was drawn and ready, and he was glaring at Sora.

"Are you okay?" he said, extending his hand to Xurik but not looking away from the strange boy.

"Yeah," Xurik said quietly as Roxas helped him to his feet.

"That's the Organization imposter, isn't it?"

For a moment Xurik was confused - then he remembered that Roxas had been unconcious or absent every time that they had been around Sora. As far as Roxas knew, the boy with the spiky brown hair was just some bad guy with a cloak stolen from Organization XIV.

"Um... sort of. He's-"

"Wait," Sora said, getting to his feet unsteadily. He frowned. "You're... Roxas?" This was the fourth friend he had yet to meet - the one that both Axel and Naminé had told him to stay away from. Why was that? And why did he seem so familiar?

"What's it to you?" Roxas snapped, slashing his Keyblade through the air.

Xurik scowled. He didn't have the time for this. It would take too long to explain everything to Roxas, and in the meantime he had to get to Kingdom Hearts. He didn't remember why, but... that singular thought was what was driving him. He pointed his Keyblade at Sora, who was standing between him and the Castle That Never Was.

"Get out of the way, Sora. You can't beat both of us."

"I won't let you reach Kingdom Hearts!" Sora said angrily.

Roxas glanced at Xurik, looking uncertain. "What? But... why do we need to get to Kingdom Hearts?"

"It's the only way to fix things, because... uh..." Why was that again? It was on the tip of his tongue. His eyes widened as he suddenly remembered. "Because... because we have to bring her back! See? We're already starting to forget about her now that she's gone. If we use that much power, we can stop it. We can go back to the way things were."

"Oh yeah," Roxas said, looking horrified that he had been starting to forget the girl. He readied his Keyblade, preparing to do what was necessary to help Xurik.

_Sora, please! You have to stop him!_

Sora clutched his head... Naminé was speaking to him, ushering him on. She was right though; if Xurik tried to open Kingdom Hearts, not only would its power destroy him, but his darkness would probably begin to corrupt all of the hearts within it. Xurik didn't understand what had happened a year before. Sora stiffened his resolve, clutching the King's glowing sword tightly.

"You can't go," Sora said fiercely. "Riku's Nobody or not, I won't let you!"

"Who the hell is Riku?" Roxas said irritably. "Who the hell are _you_? Just... get out of our way!"

He suddenly cried out, running at Sora, Keyblade raised. Sora blocked the attack, forcing Roxas back, then retaliating with a fierce slash from his sword. Roxas jumped out of the way. He began to prepare an attack, but Sora saw it coming; as Roxas shot a beam of light from the tip of his Keyblade, Sora shot one out of the end of his sword. The light collided in the middle, sending a shower of sparks over the dark square. He retaliated by jabbing his sword at Roxas, but the attack was instantly parried, and the blade flew out of Sora's hand, jamming into the concrete. Sora began to run to retrieve it, but Roxas was too quick; he reached the sword and held onto its hilt with one hand, pointing his Keyblade at Sora.

Sora clenched his fist in anger, then held out his hand to summon his weapon back. There was a flash of light - and instead of the sword, Roxas's Keyblade appeared in his hand. Roxas stared down at his hand in shock.

"Wh... what?"

Sora's eyes were wide as he stared at the weapon he was now holding. How did he have the Keyblade? The weapon that had chosen Riku so long ago... why was he able to take it from this boy? Just who was Roxas, anyway?

He was too caught up in thought to notice Roxas running at him, Sora's sword in hand. Sora cried out in pain as the Keyblade was knocked forcefully from his hand, but the sword slipped from Roxas as well. In the confusion, Roxas collided with Sora, sending the two sprawling to the ground.

Almost immediately, pain seared through Roxas's body; he gave an earsplitting scream as the air tore itself from his lungs. His breath slowly began to grow labored and ragged as he tried to push himself off of Sora, but failed - his arms were too weak. The Keyblade appeared in Sora's hand once more without Sora commanding it to; Sora slowly pushed himself off of the ground, filled with a renewed strength. What was going on?

Xurik narrowed his eyes, watching from afar. What was Sora doing to Roxas? Was this some kind of secret attack, or was Roxas really being hurt just from touching him? The two boys were so similar, almost eerily similar, and yet they-

_Wait._

_Roxas and... Sora? SORA... ROXAS... R-O-A-S..._

"Get away from him!" Xurik shouted, horrified. Panicking, he shot a dark beam at the two of them; they flew backwards, skidding across the rough pavement, but were separated nonetheless. The Keyblade reappeared in Roxas's hand, but he wasn't moving.

"Don't touch him, Sora!" Xurik commanded, pointing his Keyblade at him. The boy looked confused, then his eyes widened.

"Oh," Sora muttered, then shook his head, staring at Roxas. "Oh my god."

Xurik glared at him darkly, kneeling down beside Roxas. "You never told me that you had a Nobody."

Sora shook his head. "But I... I don't! I can't! That's crazy, I never turned into a Heart-" He suddenly hesitated, and his gaze lowered. "Oh... right."

"Well, he's still alive," Xurik said finally, standing upright. He slashed his Keyblade through the air. "I don't care if he _is_ your Nobody, you're not doing anything to Roxas!"

"I'm not gonna-" Sora began, but was cut off as Xurik dashed at him, swinging his Keyblade fiercely. Sora sidestepped the attack. "Xurik, stop-"

"Shut up!" Xurik shouted, smashing his Keyblade into Sora's side. The boy cried out, falling to his knees. "I'm sick of you interfering! Just because you have a heart doesn't give you the right to decide who exists and who doesn't!"

Anger pulsed through him. He didn't even know why... he felt like he had forgetten something important. But just looking at Sora standing near Roxas made him so _angry_...

And why did images of Kairi keep flashing before his eyes? What was it that he was forgetting?

Sorrow welled up from somewhere deep within him, although he couldn't understand why. A dark aura began to surround him as his emotions grew stronger - until suddenly his hooded cloak vanished in a whirl of inky smoke, the leather robe replaced by dark sinews covering his skin. Sora gasped, staring at the transformation in horror, the Nobody's dark aura blackening the silver light pouring from Kingdom Hearts.

"Xurik, you-"

"This is the power you refuse to accept." Xurik held out his hand, beginning to collect as much darkness as he could into a powerful attack. He would stop Sora from getting in his way once and for all. "You fear it, but it only makes me stronger. Kingdom Hearts will only add to that power! I can fix everything with it! Things will go back to the way they were, Roxas and Axel and I will be able to have ice cream forever, we can destroy Organization XIV, we can-"

Something snapped within him. The thick shadows that were building up around his hand suddenly swarmed up his arm, coating him. It became difficult to move; he struggled in vain to tear the thick black haze from his skin. He felt as if someone had a vice grip on his lungs, squeezing the life out of him.

"Wh... what? What's happening to me?" He collapsed to his knees, the dark energy clinging to him and keeping him from moving.

"You're becoming taken over by darkness," Sora said, getting to his feet uneasily. He looked down at Xurik sadly; the boy was writhing in a puddle of thick purple shadow. Neoshadows began to rise from the pavement, clinging to him with their sharp claws, claiming him as their own. "I told you - you can't handle that much darkness. You're not Riku. Darkness comes from the heart - and your heart is within Riku. You're connected to his heart, but it's a delicate thread... and letting yourself be consumed by darkness is severing that thread."

Xurik scrabbled to regain his footing, but he felt as heavy as lead. His chest was overcome by a searing hot pain.

"Then... if my connection to Riku is broken..."

"You're going to die," Sora said quietly.

Xurik struggled to fight against the claws of the Heartless, but he couldn't even see. He felt as if he was slowly sinking below the surface of an icy ocean.

Somewhere, distantly, he heard a girl's voice calling his name. Kairi? Naminé? No... but it sounded so familiar...

"Please, Sora..." Xurik whispered, tears pouring down his face. "Don't let me disappear."

Sora hesitated, but nodded. He stood back and began to radiate with light; the brilliance of Kingdom Hearts above him just added to the glow. "I'm going to save you in the only way I know how... the same way that Kairi saved Riku one year ago." He gave a sad smile. "You won't disappear - you'll be going home. I'm sorry Xurik. I wish things hadn't ended this way... but you really are just like Riku after all."

Xurik winced beneath the darkness. "I guess you're right. But I'm glad... I got to meet you, Sora. Riku has a good friend." He smiled faintly. "At least... now I'll be with her." But who was her? He was the one who said it... but he had no idea what it meant.

Sora smiled back. "I'm glad I got to meet you too, Xurik."

The beam of light finished charging; Sora spread his arms, and light exploded from his chest, coursing into Xurik. The Neoshadows were torn apart; the beam cut through the dark haze around Xurik, and the dark sinews of his skin vanished, replaced by his hooded cloak as the purifying light purged him of darkness.

The last thing Xurik remembered was a blinding light, warmth washing over him, and the sensation of sweet numbness. It felt almost like an embrace - like two warm, gentle arms wrapping around him.

_Xurik, don't be sad. I came from you and Riku. I am you... the same way that I am Riku. You'll forget me, but the memories themselves will never go away. Memories of you and me will always be together... forever, inside him._

* * *

The man with the bandages stood over the two comatose cloaked boys. Sora stood beside him, looking down at them sadly.

"DiZ. He was... connected to Riku. He was filtering darkness from his heart... it was like last year all over again. But they were connected."

"History may repeat itself, I suppose," DiZ said quietly. "At least if we do not learn from our past mistakes. And if we lack the memories to learn from... how can we know what our mistakes were?"

"I just wish... he could have met Riku. Maybe then, things might have been different."

DiZ gave a shrewd smile. "Perhaps. Though your meeting with _your_ other was less than pleasant, I noticed."

Sora looked down at Roxas. "I don't blame him for how he acted... he didn't know who I was. How could he? All he saw was someone trying to hurt his friend." He smiled slightly. "I guess he did exactly what I would have done in that situation. He stood by his friends, no matter what."

"Do you want to bring your Nobody with us? You would be complete, you know. You would grow more powerful."

Sora knelt down next to Roxas, though he didn't dare touch him.

"No. It's his choice, whether he wants to become a part of me again. But I won't decide it for him. I want him to have the choice to exist... even if Xurik didn't get one."

The steel-haired boy lay silent, eyes closed, finally looking at peace.


	20. The First Day

_**Day 359**_

Xurik sat up in bed. The warm light from the setting sun filtered in through his window, filling his bedroom. He winced, clutching his head.

"I dreamt about him again..." Why did images of that silver-haired boy keep popping up while he was sleeping? It was so strange. Whoever heard of someone dreaming about the same person every single night? He had no idea who the boy was supposed to be.

Distantly, the bells on the Station Plaza clock tower began to chime, shaking him from his thoughts. He peered out of the window at the eternally setting sun, watching as a flock of doves scattered and swept the sky. He grinned; time for another day of summer break. His friends were bound to be waiting for him by the Sandlot.

He got dressed as quickly as possible, then made his way out of the house and into the quiet streets of Twilight Town, setting off into a running pace. There was no real rush - aside from the beginning of the school year slowly creeping toward them. He just couldn't wait to hang out with his friends. The best thing about summer vacation was the endless possibility. They could take a train ride, or practice for the Struggle match, or get sea-salt ice cream, or...

"Maybe... today we'll finally hit the beach!" he blurted out excitedly. The idea had been on his mind for a while now... maybe soon they would get the chance to actually go. They needed to hurry up; time was slowly running out.

_Only seven days to go, and then my summer vacation's over._

**The End**

_

* * *

_

(( That's it everyone! I hope you enjoyed it - even despite its tragedy. Sorry for the lengthier parts earlier on; it's hard to fill up 358 days, even after cutting a bunch of stuff out! But like the real game, I think it picked up a bit later on. Please feel free to R&R - any and all compliments, comments, and criticisms let me improve stories in the future, plus it's no fun writing if I never hear back from any of my readers!

As you might have guessed, keep a look out for _Kingdom Hearts Reversed 2_, coming in the near future. There might be a sliiight delay, considering I've been kind of busy with school and stuff lately - plus things are going to go batshit insane once Riku is awake again, and I want to be able to plan it out adequately. But as always, I'll post a postscript in this story once I start working on KHR2, so if you're signed up to receive updates from this story you'll get notified then.

Thanks again for reading! Love you guys! ))


	21. Postscript

(( UPDATE: **Kingdom Hearts Reversed 2** has officially taken off! Head to my author page to check it out! ))


End file.
